


My fallen angel

by odedfehrlover



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bad dan!, Car Sex, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, Shower Sex, Trixie&lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 61,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odedfehrlover/pseuds/odedfehrlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lucifer was not saved by his brother? What if he was shot? Well here is what my crazy and annoying mind has come up with. :Spoiler: Wings and Lucifer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss me.

HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS, NOW THE CHARACTERS ARE OC'S I THINK.

ANYWAYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK.

"Lucifer Morningstar you are under arrest." Chloe raised her weapon pointing it at the man she had come to care for. Something was not right here, Lucifer was not a killer.

"Come on detective. You can't serious believe I killed that pathetic Malcolm tent." Lucifer held his hands up eyeing the rest of the cops.

Chloe shook her head softly. "Doesn't matter what I think."

Lucifer hated to admit it, but that hurt immensely. What more did he have to do in order to prove to her that all she did mattered to him. Chloe cringed at the pain evident in his eyes, as he lowered his hands. "That's all that matters detective."

Glancing at the rookie of the group, she noticed him shaking with fear and adrenaline. "Put your hands in the air and surrender yourself." Lucifer shocked her as he laughed. "This isn't funny Lucifer!"

"Isn't it!" Laughing he looked around. "I think this is the grandees joke I have ever heard in all my time." He broke off into another fit of laughter. "The best part is it's on me." His laughter was gone replaced by anger.

Chloe lowered her weapon slightly raising a hand. "Come peacefully, we'll go to the statio-"

Lucifer sighed. "No we won't."

Training kicked in aiming her gun back up at him, releasing a shaky breath. "What are you doing?"

His face was blank showing no emotion as he stalked toward her. "I am accepting my role in all of this, all of humanity's sins are the devils fault right?" Chloe shook her head, damn her if she let the tears fall. "I mean I thought you knew different, but I was wrong. You are just like the others." Chloe flinched at his words. Lucifer walked back words pointing at the dead body. "So why not add one more murder to the pile."

"It's not what this is Lucifer." Chloe reasoned.

Lucifer ignored her talking to the other three officers in his club. "Come on what are you waiting for? You wanted your bad guy." He opened his arms in a 'come one' gesture. "Well here he is! Gift wrap just for you!"

"Don't take another step." Chloe ordered, she was afraid. The last thing she wanted was for Lucifer to get hurt.

"You!" He pointed to the rookie of the group. "Newbie…come on riddle me with bullets, so you can go home, drink an ice cold beer and feel better about yourself!"

Chloe swore her heart was going to pound itself out of her chest. "Don't shoot him, he is unarmed." Her voice was slightly trembling.

"Oh you don't know that!" Lucifer raised a hand as if he was about to pull out something from his jacket. "Maybe I have a gun."

"Hands in the air!" The newbie yelled cocking his gun.

"Do it!" Lucifer yelled rushing at him.

"No!" Chloe yelled over the sound of the gun shot. She released a gasp, forcing herself to turn only to freeze at the sight. Lucifer stood staring at her with sad eyes, lowering his head he glanced at his chest. Chloe followed his motion gasping at the bullet wound in him, blood sweeping out like a river. She watched as he stumbled back and fell to the ground with a deafening 'thud'. She couldn't believe how fast the blood pooled underneath him. Dropping her gun, she rushed to his side, cupping his face. "Lucifer!" Getting no response she checked his pulse, happy to find one. "Lucifer open your eyes! please." Looking around for anything she could use, Chloe didn't notice his eyes flutter open.

"I always thought I-I would go-" He cut himself off as he coughed blood out. "Bloody hell." Chloe wiped the blood off his lips and cheek. "I thought I would-would be going back to h-hell on dif-different terms."

"Lucifer! Thank go-"

"Don't!" Lucifer growled, only to yell out in pain. "Do-don't you dar-dare say his name."

Ignoring his comment Chloe removed her jacket and placed it over her wound. "Why did you do that?!" Not waiting for his response she turned to the group standing behind them. "Don't just stand there! Call an ambulance! Now!" All but the newbie left. "I suggest you leave before I shoot you myself."

"I-im sorry." He whispered before rushing out.

She was pulled back to her fallen partner as he coughed up more blood. The jacket was soaked in his blood and it seemed to only be getting wetter. He was getting paler and his breathing was getting slower. "It was fun while it lasted, bu-but in the end dear o-old dad gets what he wants."

Chloe leaned forward brushing his hair back, locking eyes with his. "Don't talk Lucifer. You need to save your strength." She panicked seeing his eyes beginning to close. "No! Lucifer! Stay awake, help is coming."

Lucifer smiled. "Detective it's quiet alright, really." Coughing once more, he sighed as Chloe once more cleaned the blood off him. "So-soon I will be back home, where I belong."

Chloe grabbed his chin forcing him to look straight at her. "Lucifer your place is here; I am sorry for never showing it. You belong by my side, fighting crime during the day and running your club during the night." Leaning down she kissed his forehead. "You cannot leave me, not now not ever. Please."

Even in the situation he was in, Lucifer gave her his signature smirk. "Well detective. Why didn't you-you tell me sooner. I-I swear you humans and your dramatic endings." He scoffed, but it quickly changed to a fit of coughs. He knew his lungs were filling up, which would then proceed to drown him in his own blood. What was his father thinking in making the human body so complicating? Looking up at his club's celling he rolled his eyes, of course even in the process of dying dad wouldn't lend a hand. Hearing a sniff, he turned to Chloe frowning at the tears falling. No, no she must not cry for him. He was amazed and disturbed at how much it bugged him to see her like this. He wanted her smiling and happy. "Detective please do not cry. I will be alright I promise. And you know my word-"

"Is your bond." Chloe whispered. Lucifer smiled giving her a nod.

"You might not see me, but I will be around." He paused as a wave of burning pain ran thru his entire body. "Bloody hell that hurts!" Chloe ran her hand thru his hair, smiling slightly as he relaxed. "I will be like the little devil on your shoulder." Chloe chuckled thru her tears. "Detective? Can I ask for something before I go?"

Chloe shook her head. "You are going nowhere, you will be fine and in no time you will be back annoying the hell out of me." Lucifer scoffed, but chuckled. "But I am intrigued?"

"Curiosity killed the cat detective." Lucifer gasped.

Chloe laughed. "I'll take my chances."

"Kiss me."


	2. He is innocent!

HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Chloe was taken back; this was not how she imagined her first kiss with him. Yes, she had imagined how it would be, how it would feel. Without responding she leaned down brushing her lips against his, he was gentle something that shocked her. Running his tongue over her bottom lip she granted him access. Before it got heated Chloe pulled away, opening her eyes she stared into his deep brown eyes finding no end to their depth. "Thank you detective." Before she could respond the medics ran in pushing her away from him.

She stood back watching them work on him and placing him on the stretcher. She wanted to go with him, she didn't want to leave him alone, they needed each other's strength, but she needed to find who did this to him. Lucifer was innocent that much she was sure of, but how to prove it was the question.

No one noticed the dark skinned angel with sad eyes following the ambulance.

Chloe had composed herself by the time the rest of the officers arrived, those including Dan and Malcolm. She watched as they ransacked the entire place. It felt so wrong seeing them go thru his belongings. Lucifer might not be such a private person, but he hated having people mess with his belongings. Malcolm had asked Dan what happened to Lucifer getting angry when Dan didn't respond quickly. He then took a knife from one of the officers saying he was going to take it to the station. Something was up with that guy and it was creeping the hell out of her. Turing around she spotted Dan.

"Hey." He looked up. "I need to talk with you." She walked him to one of the tables. "I know this is going to sound crazy especially after what just happened and the body, but I think Lucifer is innocent."

Dan held back a groan as he rolled his neck. "Chloe, Lucifer got into a fight with the deceased just a couple of hours ago. We both saw it."

"I know. Just hear me out. Okay? Just pretend you don't know Lucifer." Her eyes begged for him to follow her on this.

"I already like it." he smirked, not seeing the hurt in her eyes.

Clearing her throat, she began. "Our suspect is a club owner who likes to tell people he is the devil."

"You're not really selling his innocent's."

"He's a man who embraces desire, lives by his passion." She kept going ignoring his stupid comments. "Now think about the body. The guy was executed, single bullet to the head. There is no passion behind this." She looked her ex straight in the eyes. "This isn't him."

"What were you expecting?" Dan asked.

Chloe shrugged. "Something more dramatic."

"Then it's a frame job." Dan stated. "Who would want to set him up?"

Chloe sighed. "I don't know."

Just then an officer walked up to them. "Detective we may have found the murder weapon." He held up a revolver inside a plastic bag. Chloe didn't miss the way Dan stiffed at the sight of the gun.

"Okay, test it for prints and DNA."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thanks." She turned back to Dan.

"Lucifer's prints are going to be on that gun."

Chloe frowned, why was he so sure. "You don't know that." She didn't want to sound offensive, but she was going to save Lucifer.

Dan leaned slightly forward. "I do and I also know your right. Lucifer is innocent."

Okay now that was a shocker, she was sure she heard wrong. "What?"

Dan took a deep breath. "Chloe we have to talk. Somewhere else."

Lucifer was aware of multiple hands on him and strange voices, some were pulling his clothes, others where roaming his body. He was in little pain now which meant Chloe was nowhere near, but why wasn't he healing? Instead he seemed to be getting worse, his heart was slow. He felt as if he was being pulled in the depths of darkness and went uncaution. The voices around him getting quieter, the image of detective Chloe was the only thing that accompanied him.

"Bring in the pads! We're losing him!" The surgeon yelled, grabbing the pads from the nurse. "Clear!" His patients body jerked, but no respond. "Again…clear!" Once more and the same response. "One more time! clear!"

Chloe was shocked, this son of a bitch! Clenching her fist, she punched the scum bag in front of her.

Dan nodded his head. "I deserved that."

"You lied to me! I don't even know you! You shot a man in cold blood!" Chloe was vivid, she couldn't believe she was married to this man.

"I shot Malcom to protect you." Dan justified.

Chloe's eyes watered. "Everything I saw at palmetto; it was all true! You let them think I was crazy!"

He shook his head. "I never intended."

"You let me think I was crazy."

"I'm sorry." Dan whispered.

"You don't get to be sorry." Chloe snapped.

"If I could take it all back I would."

Chloe threw her hands in the air. "You can't take it back!"

"I know."

Chloe took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions. "But you can make this right."

Dan snapped his head up, hope in his eyes. "How?"

"Prove Lucifer is innocent." Chloe turned around grabbing her jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Lucifer was just shot thinking I abandon him; I need to go to him." With a glare she left.

The surgeon walked out of the room with a depressed look. Removing the gown and scrubbing down he turned to the nurse. "Call his next of kin, they need to know." With a small nod they she left.

Chloe walked into the hospital her nervous were all over the place. Walking up to the desk she smiled at the elderly lady. "Hi I am looking for information regarding Lucifer Morningstar."

The women's smile faded quickly. "Oh-ahh-let me call up the doctor."

Chloe smiled as she leaned against the desk. Her mind trailing to the kiss she shared with the man in question. She had would have been lying if she said she hadn't dreamed or thought of it before. All those months working with him made them close, yes he was annoying, childish, crazy, but she loved all of those things about him. He was also smart, Witty handsome and caring in his own way. Chloe stopped herself tracing back to her own words she froze. Loved about him? Where in the hell did that come from? Who are you kidding Chloe, you love the man and seeing him on the verge of death made you realize it. plus, the kiss might have helped. Smiling to herself she wondered if he felt the same way? Well only one way to find out.


	3. The fallen angel.

SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR ANY MISTAKES.

ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY!

"Ma'am?" Chloe turned to see a man standing before her. "They tell me you are here about Mr. Morningstar?"

"Yes, how is he?" Chloe asked, she wanted-needed to see him.

The doctor swallowed hard. "I am sorry to say this, but Mr. Morningstar was announced-"

"Don't." Chloe raised a hand stopping him from finishing the sentence. "Just don't."

"I really am sorry, we did everything we could." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Chloe closed her eyes, trying with all her might not to let the tears fall, but it was no use. She was broken, her heart and soul were broken. "Can I see him…please?" tTe surgeon nodded guiding her into the morgue. Chloe chocked on air as she entered the room and saw Lucifer laying on the table. He didn't belong there, he didn't deserve to die.

"I will give you some time." The surgeon walked out, giving her a sad smile.

Chloe walked up to Lucifer taking in his still form and pale look. "You are not suppose to be here, you are suppose to be by my side helping me solve cases, driving me crazy. You promised you would be alright. Lucifer you broke your promise!" Chloe yelled. "I need you, please come back." Brushing his hair back she watched as one of her tears fell on his cheek. "For heavens sake you are the devil! You are not suppose to die! I will find who ever set you up and make them pay for this." She wanted to scream louder, to throw or punch something. Instead she leaned down and kissed his temple. "I love you Lucifer." With one last look she walked out.

Not once seeing the angel in the room. He witness everything, looking up at the ceiling he vanished into thin air. All while wondering how someone as special as her, can love the Prince of darkness. 

Chloe walked into Lux spotting Maze by the bar as she took a drink from one of the bottles. "He's dead."

Maze rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Lucifer he died." Chloe whispered.

Maze stopped slamming the bottle on the table. "What do you mean Lucifer died? He cant die! He is the devil!"

Chloe shook her head. "He died today, doctors couldn't save him."

Maze watched as the tears fell from her face. "Your serious?" Chloe nodded. "But that is impossible, I didn't feel him leave this world. In fact I can still sense him here."

"I saw him maze! He was dead laying on the table." Her hands were in front of her slowly moving as if she could see of touch him. "I failed him."

"No I did, I am the one suppose to protect him, keep him safe. That was my job and I failed." Maze then turned to her. "Malcolm did this! I know he did!"

Chloe knew it, she had been going over it for the past hour or so. "I need to find him."

"We." Maze grabbed her jacket, pushing past the detective she walked out. Chloe grumbled, but allowed it. It was for Lucifer anyway.

Lucifer snapped his eyes, with a sighed he realized he was 'home'. Knowing very well that home was somewhere else with someone else. Walking thru the maze like stricter he growled. "Bloody ash." It was then that he spotted it the door to hell. Looking up he closed his eyes. "I will return on one condition. Protect Chloe and her child. That is all I ask." Taking a deep breath he walked thru the doors of hell only to fall into a black room. Lucifer frowned looking around he found nothing, that was until a white light shinned into the blackness. Lucifer clenched his jaw at the sight of his brother Gabriel. "Hello dear brother."

"Lucifer, I see you have had quiet an adventure." Gabriel said, his voice was music like which annoyed the hell out of Lucifer.

"You can say that." Lucifer walked around the empty room. "Want to tell me what in the name of hell is going on?"

"Our father has a mission for you." Gabriel started. "Someone has escaped hell and he wants them back in hell."

Lucifer frowned. "Them? Who is it?"

Gabriel smirked. "That is for you to find out dear brother, but dad does send you this." Gabriel jumped knocking him onto his stomach. Lucifer fought and just as he was about to be free a burning sensation waved thru his back. "One more thing your human needs you." With that Gabriel vanished leaving his brother slip into darkness once more.

Chloe stood in front of Malcolm, he held his gun at her. All she cared about at the moment was keeping her daughter safe from harm. Closing her eyes, she prayed for her daughter gasping at the sound of Malcolm's gun going off. She waited for the pain, for any indication of her fate. Instead something wrapped itself around her, arms around her waist and something soft around her body. Forcing herself to look up she gasped, Lucifer was looking down at her with fire in his eyes, seriously he had flames within them. What shock her the most were the white angel wings wrapped around her. Giving her his usual smirk he turned around, with his wings spread out. They were white as snow and held a glow to them, it almost illuminated the entire warehouse. It was beautiful!

He truly was the fallen angel.


	4. I can show you.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Lucifer smirked at the look if fear in Malcolm's eyes. "My idiot of a brother gives you a second chance and this is The way you spend it." Letting the hell fire within his eyes intensify his wings dissapeared. "You know there is a special place in hell for humans like you. It my personal favorite to be honest."

Malcolm's hand shook as he aimed. "I still have this." He pulled out Lucifer's coin. "This will save me."

Lucifer laughed, one that sent chills down Chloe's back. "Which coin?"

Malcolm glanced down at his hand, eyes wide at not seeing it in his hand. "What?"

"You mean this one?" Lucifer flipped the coin over his knuckles, it seemed as if it was moving on its own. He glanced at Chloe. "Detective, darling I suggest you grab your offspring and leave."

"Lucifer?" Chloe was still trying to convince herself of what she just saw.

"Chloe, I do not wish for you to see what will happen." The way her name rolled of his tongue did thing to her.

Chloe turned to look for Trixie when she spotted Malcolm raise his gun, without thinking she rolled across the ground grabbed her gun and shot three times into Malcolm.

Lucifer watched as he fell to the ground. Waking over to him he tossed the coin into the air, smirking as he tried to grab it only for it to vanish. Tilting his head to the side, Lucifer watch the life leave his eyes. "Have fun in hell Malcolm."

"Mommy!" Trixie yelled running into her mother's arms. "Is it over?"

"Yes baby, it's over." Chloe whispered.

"Excuse me for not participating in on the group hug." Lucifer smirked.

Chloe stared at him with surprised. "I thought you were dead." Her tone was a whisper.

"Oh I did!" Seeing the -cute may he add- puzzle look on her he smiled. "I got better."

"A-and the wings? Your eyes? Lucifer what the hell is going on!?"

Rolling his eyes, he sighed. "I told you already detective. I am the-"

"No! it can't be true!" Chloe shook her head. He can't be! It's impossible!

Trixie pulled on her mother's sleeve. "Mommy? Can we go home, please?"

Glancing down at her daughter she stroked her cheek. "Tes, baby. I just need to wait for the officers to show up." Picking her up she turned to Lucifer. "I need to be with her."

"Oh. Of course detective. I will be leaving; Maze must be worried." Lucifer turned to leave, when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

Chloe gave him a small smile. "I didn't say that for you to leave Lucifer. What I meant was for us to continue this later." She paused for a moment hesitant to say the next words. "Can you stay?"

Lucifer allowed a sincere smile. "I would love to detective."

They sat together until the paramedics arrived along with back up. Taking both Lucifer's and Chloe's statement they were allowed to leave. Lucifer drove them home; no words were said between them. Chloe was trying to come up with an explanation as to what she witness today. Was her mind playing games on her? Maybe Lucifer's insanity has finally reached her?

Arriving home, she grabbed her sleeping daughter and tucked her in. walking back into the living room she spotted Lucifer sitting on her couch.

He could sense the curiosity waving of her. "Just ask detective."

Chloe smiled, when did he get so good at reading her? "What happened back there?" Lucifer opened her mouth, but was cut off. "I saw you get shot! Went to the hospital and was told you died! Then you appear out of nowhere alive as a bird! Not only that, but I could have sworn you had wings! Wings! Lucifer you had angel wings!" Lucifer just allowed her to ramble on, she needed to let it all out. "I thought you were dead Lucifer. Do you have any idea what I felt seeing you lying on that table!? I thought I had lost you for good!" Tears were rolling down her face, wrapping her arms around herself trying to keep a little composure. Something deep inside him twisted at the sight of her in such despair. Jumping to his feet he pulled her into his arms. "I thought I had lost you." She whispered into his neck.

"You have not lost me detective." Lucifer said, taking a deep breath he pulled away slightly. "I can show you."

Chloe looked up at him with a confused look. "What?"

"I can show you I am the devil. Only a hint of it, I rather like you sane." He smirked giving her a once over.

Chloe pulled away standing at arm's length. "Alright."

Taking her hand in his he sighed. "No matter what you see, please remember I am the Lucifer you know." Getting a nod, she closed his eyes.

Chloe watched him close his eyes. the moment he opened them she gasped jumping back and dropping his hand. His eyes were black, with fire dancing inside the iris of his eyes. "Oh go-"

"Careful detective." Lucifer teased, his eyes returning to their normal warm brown.

Chloe shook her head. "This can't be true. You cannot be the devil." Hugging herself she took a step back as he reached for her.

Lucifer hid the pain it caused him to see the fear in her eyes. "Det-Chloe. Please do not fear me." Holding his hand out for her he waited. "I would never harm you, I could not bear it."

Chloe looked at her hand, then him and back. Swallowing hard she placed her smaller hand into his. The heat coming off him was ridiculous, he was burning up. "You really are the devil." It was more of a statement than a question.

Lucifer snorted. "Yes detective." With a small chuckle he pulled her towards the couch. "I told before and I will tell you again. I have never lied to you." Grabbing her chin, he pulled her to face him. "And I will never lie to you."

Chloe although composed she was freaking out! Her mind and heart were at war, one yelling that it didn't matter if he was the devil. She loved him and that was enough to overcome this. The other screamed not to be stupid, he was dangerous! A man that punished and tortured who knows how many souls. Looking at him carefully she smiled to herself. Her heart won way before the war started. He was not evil, in this job she knew evil and he was not. Instead he was honest, lovable (when he wanted to be), charming (although she would never admit it out loud), and handsome. No he was anything, but evil. Then she remembered. "What about the wings?"

Lucifer chuckled. "All real darling." His smiled changed into a frown. "Why father had them returned to me is rather unsettling."

Chloe squirmed in her seat. "C-Can I see them?"

"Very well." He removed his jacket followed by his shirt. Turning his back to her, she noticed his scars were gone. It was as if they were never there. "I still have them detective, they are just covered."

"Covered? With what?" Chloe itched to run her hand down his back.

Looking over his shoulder he gave her a killer smile. "With these." Out of nowhere wings sprouted from his back. Chloe jumped back with a gasp. They were huge! The wings of the angelic creature arced high above its gracious head of midnight hair. Raising a hand to touch them, she paused halfway. "It's alright, go ahead." They were made of long, soft feathers like the fur of a polar bear, thick and so soft it felt like a cloud. They were whiter than a soft colored cloud on a bleating summers day, so white that a pure glow seemed to emit from them.

"They are beautiful." She whispered. Taking a step away she watched as they disappeared into his back once more. "I still can't believe this is all real and here I thought you were just some lunatic."

"Yes well, let's be glad I am not." Lucifer snorted, sobering quickly he took her hands in his. "Do I scare you?"

Chloe stayed silent for a moment. "No." she shook her head. "For some odd and crazy reason you don't. I mean I'm still coming to grasp with all of this, but having you around brings me a sensation of…"

"Of what?" he pushed lightly.

"Safeness…security. As if nothing bad can happen to me or my daughter." Being pulled into his arms, she smiled sighed happily when his lips fell onto her temple.


	5. I can do that.

HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.

IN THIS CHAPTER WE WILL BEGIN A CERTAIN CHAPTER IN CHLOE'S LIFE WE DID NOT KNOW.

ANYWAYS THE CHARACTERS ARE A LITTLE OCC.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chloe inhaled his scent, he smelt like Lucifer. She caught a whiff of his expensive cologne. She also caught the scent of fire, like when it burns out. Either way it gave her security, wrapping her arms around his waist she hugged him tight. Glancing up at him she was trapped in the depths of his brown eyes.

Not knowing when it happened her lips were suddenly locked with Lucifer's, kissing him. The start of the soft touch sent a strong feeling of warmth spiraling through her system. Her eyes closed fearlessly, but the closure didn't let her see darkness, it instead created colors of fondness. Her tense nerves soon began to relax, her troubles, her pain began to melt away and the surroundings began to disappear leaving only her, her and Lucifer. This. This felt true. This felt good. This felt right.

His lips felt so gentle so warm, she felt her hands begin to slide up his chest and encircle his neck, as the kiss began to grow heavy. Lucifer's hands tightened around her waist. She continued kissing him hungrily wanting more. She felt herself being pushed against the wall of her living room, Lucifer's body pressing against hers. The kiss goes on, their lips moving in perfect sync and the kiss becoming more passionate by the second.

Her right hand flowed onto his open skin as her left hand began greedily undoing his shirt. Their lips parted and clasped onto one another once again with an adding of more pressure. Lucifer's hand slid smoothly onto her arm, lifting it and pinning it against the wall. Their kiss grew greedier, her mouth locking tighter. The heat flowing throughout her body began to grow as she felt his other hand slide through her cleavage and onto her shirt, in contact with the buttons he slowly began to unhook them, her shirt began to hang loosely, her skin beginning to show. Reluctantly Chloe removed her lips from Lucifer, leaning frailly against the wall. Her eyes leisurely began to open, eyelids relaxed as she slowly sucked in the cool air. Lucifer stares back, his eyes calm. She rested her forehead upon his as her hand slipped back onto his bare skinned chest. Her breath was slow. In strength she quietly murmurs "I love you". Lucifer's slow breathing emitted the same words. Their lips captured once more before letting go.

Grabbing his hand, she pulled him up the stairs leading him towards her bedroom. For once Lucifer was all serious, this was not one of his one night stands or one of maze's new found friends. This was Chloe-his Chloe, she deserved to up most respect and love he can manage. All this time he has fought and whined to get her into his bed and now that he will, it was nerve wrecking 'damn moral emotions!'

Before the door has even closed Lucifer wraps his arms around Chloe from behind. One inhale of his musky scent and Chloe fought not to turn around. His right hand drops on her thigh, pulling down her slacks. She couldn't move even if she tried, like his fingers have short circuited her mind in the best possible way. He turns Chloe around and they stumble onto the bed, his eyes searching hers for any denial, before claiming her lips. Chloe smile and kiss him back as he knew he would. She felt his mouth stretching wider than it should, fighting between a grinning and kissing. This was so much better than the first one, granted he was dying at the time, but it still counted. Lucifer's finger tips are electric, they must be, for wherever they touch her skin tingles in a frenzy of static. As his hands move over her skin her body has a transitory paralysis, her mind unable to process the pleasure so fast. His head moves around to her left ear and whispers what's coming next turning her one even more. Suddenly Chloe's body is off pause-mode and pulls back for a kiss that's both soft and hard. Both of them move in an intoxicated dance of limbs, never making the exact same moves twice. Lucifer moved both hands to her hips holding her down as he grinded onto her, smiling at the exotic moan she released. Pulling back slightly she looked up into his eyes.

He held his hand to Chloe's heart and bumped the tip of his nose against hers. "Can you feel what we're doing here? We're building something."

"Yes." she could feel it, the connection between them, the overwhelming need to be with him. Nothing else mattered. There was the physical, the way he went to her head faster than anything she ever experienced. How wonderful he smelled all sleep-warm first thing in the morning. But she wanted more from him than just that. she wanted to hear his voice, hear him talk about everything and anything.

Chloe felt all lit up inside. Like a potent mix of hormones was racing through her at light speed. His other hand curled around the back of her neck, bringing her mouth to his. Kissing Lucifer threw kerosene on the mix within her. He slid his tongue into her mouth to stroke against her own, before teasing over her teeth and lips. Chloe never felt anything so fine. Fingers caressed her breast, doing wonderful things and making her gasp. God, the heat of his bare skin. She shuffled forward, seeking more, needing it. His hand left her breast to splay across her back, pressing her against him. He was hard. I could feel him through the layers of his slacks. The pressure that provided between her legs was heavenly. Amazing.

"That's it," he murmured as Chloe rocked against him, seeking more.

Their kisses were fierce, hungry. His hot mouth moved over her jaw and chin, her neck. Where her neck met her chest he stopped and sucked. Everything in her drew tight.

"Lucifer—"

He pulled back and looked at her, his eyes dilated. Every bit as affected as she was. Thank God she wasn't alone with the panting. A finger traced a slow path between her breasts down to the waistband of her jeans. His hand slipped beneath the clothes playing with the hem of her panties, he leaned forward and nipped at my neck.

Biting had never appealed to her before, neither in thought nor in action. Not that there'd been much action when she was married to Dan, But the sensation of Lucifer's teeth pressing into her skin turned her inside out. Chloe shut her eyes tight. A bit from the bite and a lot from the anticipation of what his hand was about to do. He leaned down kissing her where he'd just bitten.

He grasped my hips, pushing her higher onto the mattress. her hands slid over the smooth, cool black cotton sheet. Chloe laid on her back as Lucifer swiftly undid her jeans and disposed of them quicker than she was able blink. The bed shifted beneath her as he knelt above her. Chloe felt ready to implode, her heart hammering, but he seemed perfectly calm and in control. Nice that one of them was. Of course, he'd done this dozens of times.

probably more, what with groupies and all that. Hundreds? Thousands, even?

Chloe really didn't want to think about it.

His gaze rose to meet hers as he hooked his fingers into the hem of her panties. In no rush at all, he dragged the last of the offensive clothing down her long beautiful legs, Lucifer smirked he loved a woman with long legs. The urge to cover herself was overwhelming. But she fisted the sheet instead, rubbing the fabric between her fingers. Fingers stroked over the top of her sex before moving on to her thigh muscles clenched tight together. If she wanted this to go any further she was going to need to open her legs. Chloe knew this. Of course she did. Her toes were curled and a cramp was threatening to start up in her calf muscle from all of the tensing. Ridiculous. Dan had been a thoughtless prick. Lucifer wasn't like that.

"We can go as slow as you want," Lucifer said, reading her tension. "Trust me, Detective."

His warm hand smoothed over her thigh as his tongue traveled the length of her neck. It felt wonderful, but it wasn't enough.

"I need …" Chloe turned her face to him, searching for his mouth. He fit his lips onto hers, making everything right. Kissing Lucifer healed every ill. The knot of tension inside her turned into something sweet at the taste of him, the feel of his body against hers. One arm was trapped underneath her but the other she made full use of, touching all of him within reach. Kneading his shoulder and feeling the hard, smooth planes of his back.

When Chloe sucked on his tongue he growled in the back of his throat. His hand slipped between her legs, just the pressure of his palm had her seeing stars. Chloe broke off the kiss, unable to breathe. He touched her gently at first, letting her get used to him. The things his fingers could do.

He stopped and put two fingers into his mouth, wetting them or tasting her. Who knows. Didn't matter. What was important was him putting his hand back on her, fast. Giving her a grin the tip of his finger pushed into her, easing inside just a little. Pulling back before pressing in again.

His gaze lingered on her breasts until finally he dipped his head, taking one into his mouth. Chloe arched her back, pushing his finger further inside. The way his mouth drew on her erased any discomfort she might have. He kept his strokes between her legs and the pleasure grew. Chloe tingled in the best way possible. When she did this, it was nice. When Lucifer did it, it reached the heights of spectacular, stellar. Chloe knew he was crazy good at the piano, but this had to be where his true talent lay. Honestly.

"God, Lucifer." Chloe arched against him when he moved to my other breast only to yelp at the bite he gave her. "what the hell?!"

Lucifer glared at her stopping all movement, although amusement was held in his eyes. "I don't know about you detective, but having you yell out my father's name is a rather turn off."

Before Chloe could make a comeback, two of Lucifer's fingers worked inside her, a little uncomfortable but nothing she couldn't handle. Not so long as he kept his mouth on her, lavishing her breasts with attention. His thumb rubbed around a sweet spot making Chloe's eyes rolled back. So close. The strength of what was building was staggering. Mind blowing. Her body was going to be blown to dust, atoms, when this hit.

If he stopped she'd cry. Cry, and beg. And maybe kill him.

Happily, he didn't stop.

Lucifer felt her wall clamp down on his fingers telling him she was close. Chloe groaned as she came underneath him, every muscle drawn taut. It was almost too much. Almost. She swore she was floating, her body limp, satiated for all time. Or at least until the next time.

Opening her eyes again, Lucifer was waiting. He ripped open the condom with his teeth placing it on. Chloe had barely caught her breath when he rose over her, settling between her legs.

"Good?" he asked, with a smile of satisfaction.

A nod was the best she could do.

He took the bulk of his weight onto his elbows, his body pressing her into the bed. She had noticed he enjoyed using his size to the advantage of both of them. It worked. Certainly, there was nothing boring or claustrophobic about the position. She didn't know why she thought there would be. In the back of Dan's parents' car, she had been cramped and uncomfortable, but this was nothing like that. Lying underneath him, feeling the heat of his skin against hers, it was perfect. And there could be no doubting how much he wanted this. Chloe, why waiting for him to push into her she grabbed him pulling him down for a passionate filled kiss.

Lucifer took her mouth in a hard kiss. His hand slid down her side, over her stomach to cup her between her legs. Everything there was still sensitive and no doubt wet. The hunger in his kisses and the way he touched her assured Chloe he certainly didn't mind.

He fit himself to her and pushed in. This was it. And suddenly, shit, Chloe couldn't relax. The memory of pain from the last time she attempted this messed with her mind. Wet didn't matter when your muscles wouldn't give. Chloe gasped, her thighs squeezing his hips. Lucifer was hard, thick and it hurt.

"Look at me." Lucifer whispered. Those brown eyes of his had darkened and his jaw was set. His damp skin gleamed in the low lighting. "Hello detective." He wasn't sure what caused the fear in her eyes, it caused him a great deal of displeasure within him. He'd be damn if he allowed her to feel nothing, but love and pleasure. The questions can wait until later.

"Hi." Chloe's voice sounded shaky even to her own ears.

"Kiss me." He lowered his face and she did so, pushing her tongue into his mouth, needing him. Carefully, he rocked against her, moving deeper inside her. The pad of his thumb played around her clit, counteracting the hurt. The pain eased, coming closer to being plain old discomfort with an edge of pleasure. No problem. This she could handle.

Fingers wrapped around her leg before sliding down to cup a butt cheek. He pulled her in against him and moved deeper inside her wet heat. Rocking slowly against her until Chloe had taken him all. Which was a problem, because there wasn't enough damn room in her for him.

"It's okay," Lucifer groaned.

Easy for him to say.

Shit.

Bodies flush against each another they laid there, unmoving. Chloe's arms around his head so tight, clinging to him, that she wasn't certain how he was breathing. Somehow he managed to turn his face enough to kiss her neck, his tongue licking the sweat from her skin. Up, over her jaw into her mouth. The death grip she had on him eased when he deepened kiss.

"That's it," he growled. "Try and relax for me."

Chloe nodded jerkily, willing her body to unwind. She felt so pathetic, here she was the women that always put on a strong front, took the lead on thing, put criminals behind bars, fearing to make love to the man she loved. Chloe knew Lucifer would have questions, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to talk about it. more like she wasn't sure how Lucifer would ask once he finds out.

"You really are an angel." His big hand petted her breast, calloused fingers stroking down her side, easing her. Chloe's muscles began to relax incrementally, adjusting to his presence. The hurt faded more every time he touched her, whispering words of praise.

"This is good," she said at last, her hands resting on his biceps. "I'm okay."

"No detective, you are better than okay. You're amazing." He leaned down giving her a peck on the lips. "fascinating." Kiss. "exquisite." Kiss. "just fucken perfect." Crashing his lips against hers Lucifer tilted his head to side deepening the kiss.

Pulling back Chloe gave him a giddy smile.

"I can move?" he asked.

"Yes."

Lucifer started rocking against her again, moving a little more each time. Gradually gaining momentum as their bodies moved slickly together. Dan had lasted all but five seconds. Long enough to thrust three times and cum. Lucifer touched her and kissed her and took his time. Slowly, the sweet heat, that sensation of pressure building, came again. He tended to it with care, feeding her long, wet kisses. Stroking himself into her in a way that brought only pleasure. He was incredible, watching her closely, gauging her reactions to everything he did.

Eventually, Chloe clung onto him and came hard. It felt like the New Year's fireworks display inside her, hot and bright and perfect. So much more with inside and over her, his skin plastered to mine. Chloe stuttered out his name as he thrusted hard against her. Lucifer sat up grabbing her hips as he thrusted into her, he kept at a pace that she was comfortable with. Chloe moaned as he moved within her gasping when he leaned down latching onto her breast. He hands were still placed on her hips, holding her still.

"Bloody hell, detective you feel amazing!" Lucifer growled as he sped his movement's drawing out sounds he didn't know Chloe could make. "Come one love, let go." Shifting his hips, he smirked at the loud moan. "Once more for me, please."

Chloe's scream was cut half way, Lucifer had smacked his mouth over hers swallowing her moan. With a half groan, half growl his whole body shuddered. Lucifer buried his face in crook of her neck, his breath heating her skin. Giving her a small kiss on the neck, Carefully, he moved off her, collapsing on the bed at beside her.

"That was amazing." Chloe gasped.

His eyes opened. His chest was still heaving, working to get more air into him. After a moment, he rolled onto his side to face her. There'd never been a better man-ahh-devil? Of this I was certain.

Lucifer chuckled. "The best I have had in decades." Chloe raised an eyebrow at him, causing him to roll his eyes. "I would never lie to you and certainly not with something as important as sex." Raising a hand, he stroked her cheek with his finger. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Chloe shuffled closer, seeking out the heat of his body. He slid an arm over her waist, drawing her in. Letting her know she was wanted. Their faces were a bare hand's width apart.

Lucifer cupped her jaw forcing her gently to look at him. "Want to chat about it?"

Chloe smiled. "No, maybe later." Glancing over his shoulder, she looked at the time. "Dan will be here in the morning to pick up Trixie."

"Ahh yes, detective douche! Well then shall we get some rest?" pulling her onto his chest.

Chloe laid a hand on his chest sighing happily at the warmth coming off him. "Lucifer what is this?"

"I believe you humans call it cuddling?" Lucifer was half way asleep by that time.

Chloe snorted. "Not th-I mean what are we?" she propped her head up staring at him. He had had his eyes close, but she knew he was not asleep.

Lucifer opened his eyes, looking down at her. "What do you want us to be?"

Chloe moved away from his sitting crossed legged. "Lucifer I don't want to be another one of your night stands or another girl added to your list of conquests. If that is what you wanted or want tell me now."

Lucifer sighed, sitting up he rested his back against the headboard. "Detective you can never be another one of those women's. I have never been in a long term relationship, nor have I dated. All this time I have been trying to get you into my bed, I never realized I wanted more with you than sex." Lucifer reached over to her grabbing her hand, pulling her into his lap. "Now tell Lucifer what is it you want?" Leaning down he nuzzled her neck, his scruff tickling her jaw.

"I want more, more of this and more of you. Lucifer I want a relationship with you." Chloe groaned as his teeth bit down on her neck. "Oh!"

Lucifer chuckled, pulling back he stared into her eyes. "What exactly does that imply?"

"In words you will understand we are together. We sleep with no one, but each other. We are honest and loyal to one another." Chloe responded.

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow. "Who created such thing?!" Lucifer scoffed, but looking back at Chloe he crumpled under her beautiful gaze. "But for you I would do the impossible." Pulling her in for a kiss, he pulled them both down on the bed. Both thinking the same, yet different thing.

Dan is going to love this.

Maze is going to have a fit.


	6. They are mine!

Chloe woke with a slight groan her body ached, but in a very good way. Trying to move she froze at the pair of arms around her waist, come to think of it she also felt someone's chest against her back. 'please don't be Dan, please don't be Dan'. She repeated over and over, turning around slightly she sighed at the sight of Lucifer. suddenly everything from the previous night came rushing into her mind. Trixie, Malcom, Lucifer dead, Lucifer not dead, him being the devil and his wings, the sex. Snuggling closer to him she smiled at the arms tightening around her.

"Morning detective." Lucifer yawned.

"Morning." Pushing off him, Chloe sat on the edge of the bed, her back towards him.

Lucifer chuckled at the squeal she gave when he pulled her back. "And where do you think you are going? I am far from done with you."

Chloe moaned as he kissed her neck. "As much as I would love to stay in bed with you, Dan will be here soon and I have to make Trixie breakfast and get her ready to go."

Lucifer sighed, but jumped off the bed. "Right then, you grab a shower and I will start breakfast."

Chloe nodded, pulling him down for a quick kiss. "Alright."

"Good." Kissing her once more he grabbed his boxers and slacks, walking out of the room shirtless.

Chloe fell back onto the bed with a groan. Oh hell! She was in a relationship with the devil! How the hell does this feel so good? So right. Jumping off the bed she grabbed her clothes and towels before jumping into the shower.

Lucifer was in the middle of making an omelet when Trixie walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Hello child."

Trixie grinned up at him. "Lucifer!" Trixie ran towards him, but a pair of soft hands grabbed her into a hug.

"Whoa their monkey, how did you sleep?" Chloe kissed her on the head.

"Good mommy."

"Great, now go change while Lucifer and I finish breakfast." Trixie nodded running into the bathroom.

Chloe turned to Lucifer who gave her a thankful smile. "What is it with you and kids?" she handed him one of Dan's old shirts.

Lucifer shrugged. "They are to pure, too innocent." Taking the shirt he scrunched up his nose. "Thank you darling, but I would not be caught dead in that." Tossing it aside he turned back to her.

"Right and the devil can't have that." Chloe teased. Ignoring his last comment.

"Excactly, but Trixie is young. I still have time to corrupt her." Lucifer grinned, laughing at the smack he got on his arm.

"Don't you dare." Even though it came out stern, he knew she was joking. Walking over to him she inhaled the sweet aroma within her kitchen. "What are you cooking?"

Before she could even blink Lucifer had her against the counter, trapped between his arms. "Omelet's. Now I believe I deserve a payment for this."

Chloe smirked. "What kind of payment?"

"Mmmm." Lucifer nudged her nose with his, giving her an invisible brush to the lips. "Let me show you." Lucifer held her gently, cupping her face with one hand. He leaned down and softly kissed the tender area at the base of her neck. Chloe's body went rigid with surprise as trembles shook her body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within her once more. Chloe was breathless with delight as he showered her with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth. she gazed up at him, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of his affection. He drew back again and spent a moment studying her face. Chloe felt her blush deepen under his scrutiny. Lucifer gazed at her lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. He tilted her head to the side and kissed her, his lips demanding. she felt a smoldering heat deep within her as Lucifer's grip tightened, crushing her body to his, gentle yet firm. He slanted her head further, deepening the kiss. The spell however was broken by a rather loud gasp. They pulled back turning to the front door where Dan stood, jaw dropped.

Lucifer growled pushing himself away from Chloe, but keeping her slightly behind him as they faced her ex. "Detective douche, so nice of you to join us."

Dan looked from Lucifer to Chloe not able to believe what he was seeing. "I must be having a nightmare. Yeah that will explain why my wife-"

"Ex!" Both Lucifer and Chloe cleared.

"Is kissing you! And you half naked!" He turned his glare towards the women. "Chloe what the hell are you thinking!?"

Chloe flinched hiding even more behind Lucifer. "Dan please not here. Trixie is-"

"You had sex with him, while my daughter was here!? And tell me to keep calm! Have you lost it?!" Dan growled, he wouldn't admit it but the only reason he was acting this way was because of his jealousy. Chloe was his and only his.

Lucifer took a step forward. "I will not tolerate you speaking to Chloe in that tone." His tone came out in a deep almost dark Vader kind of way.

Dan took a step forward as well. "Who is going to stop me? You?" Raising a hand he pushed Lucifer back. "This is my wife, my daughter, my family! I will not let you come in and take them!"

Lucifer growled grabbing Dan by the throat, he slammed the man against the wall, lifting him of the ground at least two feet. Chloe had a flash back to the night father Frank was killed. "You can't prohibit me anything, Chloe and Beatrice are now mine! I protect what is mine and anyone that tries to take them or harm them from me will regret it!" Lucifer felt a hand land on his arm, glancing down he stared into the only eyes he has learned to love.

"Let him go please." Chloe whispered.

Lucifer looked back at Dan, with a snarl he let the man fall to the ground gasping for air. "You should compose yourself, Beatrice is coming down the stairs."

Trixie bounded down the stairs, stopping at the bottom of the stairs she took in the scene. Her dad was on the ground coughing, Lucifer standing close to him and her mom holding Lucifer by the arm. With hesitation she walked over to her dad. "You okay?"

Dan looked up at her, on look at Lucifer he stopped anything bad that was about to fly out. "Yeah monkey. I was choking on a mint. Your mom and Lucifer were helping." Trixie smiled hugging her father.

"Guess what?" Trixie asked.

"What?"

"Lucifer and mommy had a sleep over!"

Lucifer smirked, while Chloe closed her eyes waiting for the storm to commence. Dan's eyes darken as he stood up. His hands clenched on the side. His eyes never leaving Lucifer's amused ones.

THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT LAME, BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL HAVE A BIT OF ACTION BETWEEN DAN AND LUCIFER. THEN MAZE FINDS OUT.


	7. This is not over!

Lucifer watched the anger dance within the man's eyes. He would love to ruffle up the man, but for some odd reason having the child watch disturbed him. "Now detective douche, remember there is a child present."

"That didn't stop you fucking my wife!" Dan growled.

Lucifer noticed the way Chloe flinched. "Watch it Dan."

"Monkey go back to your room." Dan ordered.

Trixie looked from one adult to another. "But dad-"

"Now Trixie." Chloe nudged Lucifer jerking her head up the stairs. Giving her a nod he ushered Trixie up the stairs and into her mother's room. Dan glanced at Chloe. "Is this for real Chloe? You are throwing everything away for this ass?"

"Don't Dan! Believe it or not, but I can trust Lucifer to never lie to me, I can trust him to sleep in only my bed. I know that no matter what Trixie or I are going thru he would be there for us, something you have failed over and over. I can trust him to never raise a hand to me! I trust him with my life!" Chloe yelled. "Everything you failed to do, Lucifer has done it and asked nothing in return."

Dan glared up the stairs than back at Chloe. "You don't see it yet, but he will destroy you. The moment he gets tired of you and Trixie he will walk out on you. You've see him Chloe, you know how he is around other woman. How long until he cheats on you? Huh?"

Lucifer clenched his jaw, he was able to hear them from the room. For once he wished he couldn't, everything Dan yelled at her made Chloe upset and that made him upset. "Be a good little spawn and stay in here alright?" Trixie raised an eyebrow, but nodded turning her attention back to the tv. Quietly Lucifer swept thru the shadows in the hallway stopping onto of the stairs. He was able to hear and see them, but stayed hidden from them. Chloe was shaking with anger and fear, as for Dan he seemed to be enjoying the way he was making her feel.

"I give him a week before he's jumping into someone else's bed." Dan snapped.

Chloe shook her head. "Dan stop please."

Thinking he was getting thru to her, Dan smirked and continued to open his damn mouth. "Chloe I know what I did was wrong and I am truly sorry. I have tried to amend for them, but never found the right time or way." He held her by the shoulders, pulling her closer to him. He was still unaware Lucifer was watching them, let alone the fire beginning to burn within his eyes.

Chloe felt grossed out and so wrong having him so close to her, pushing him back she glared at him. "Don't ever touch me again! Dan you can't keep barging into my life this anymore! It wasn't the cheating that pushed me away and you know it! Dan you hit, you came home drunk, hit me and took my by force! Not caring what it caused or that Trixie was asleep in her room! For that I will never forgive you!" Her voice was high, but sounded like a whisper in Lucifer's ears.

Lucifer was shocked and that is something he is not used in feeling. This scum of a human dared harm his woman in the worst way a man can! The hellfire within him began rising, his blood boiled causing his eyes to burn. It was taking all his will not to react in some way, it was hard to do so especially with his wings fighting their restraint. A gasp and angry whimper pulled his attention back to the pair, forgetting to hold onto his restraint. Forcing the little restraint, he had flown out the window at seeing detective douche forcefully kissing what is now his and one thing about Lucifer was he did not share what was his.

Chloe was trying desperately to push him off, but it was all in vain. Dan was kissing her sloppy as he tried to force her to stay still. She was scared, memories from the last time flew into her mind, she felt her body go numb slowly shutting down. Dan didn't seem to get a hint of what his actions was doing to her, as if not responding to the kiss was not enough of a hint. Chloe gasped and whimpered in relief when the weight of Dan was ripped off her. Taking a few seconds for herself, she forced her eyes open, only to see Lucifer holding Dan by the throat once more. He stood protectively in front of her, a hand stretched out in front of her keeping her back, as the other one was around her ex's husbands neck. Dan's feet dangled in the air as he desperately tried to remove Lucifer's hands, grasping for air. Chloe if being honest with herself could care less if he killed Dan, but she wouldn't allow it. Lucifer was not a killer nor a bad person.

Dan tried hitting Lucifer's arm to get it lose, which just made the devil smirked. Looking up into the man's eyes he froze, they were burning! Literally he had flames in his eyes dancing with anger. Dan even in the situation he was in noticed the pain flash across his face. It was like he was holding something back.

"I thought you were a douche before, but now I can't even think of what to call you." His voice was deep, calm and spine tingling. "How dare you lay a hand on her!"

"I-I-it was an accident." Dan gasped out.

Lucifer scoffed although it came out as a growl. "Taking her by force was an accident as well?!"

"look I didn't me-"

"Silence!" the entire house shook from his voice. "Nothing could justify you did."

Dan having had enough narrowed his eyes at Lucifer. "I can arrest you for assaulting an officer! So I suggest you let me go! Now!"

Lucifer laughed. "Right. As if I would follow anything you say." Looking around hos eyes landed on Chloe, who jumped slightly. Reducing the hell fire within them Chloe relaxed visibly. "I am sure your spawn needs help with something luv." Chloe looked between them debating wither to go or not. Knowing Lucifer would not harm him…well physically she jogged up the stairs. Party to check on Trixie, but also to get away from Dan. 

Lucifer waiting until he heard the bedroom door open and close before turning back to Dan. "I can rip you limb by limb if I so wished to, but for some reason beyond my understanding Chloe would not like that." Tightening his hold, Dan wheezed. "I am no one to stop you from seeing your child, but come near Chloe one more time I will make you regret it." leaning close to his ear he growled. "Touch her again and I will personally drag you to hell and have my fun with you. Chloe and Beatrice are now mine and no one will take them from me." Letting go, Dan fell to the ground gasping for air. "especially not a pathetic human like yourself." Dan was about to speak, when Lucifer grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him out onto the lawn. "leave! You can see Beatrice tomorrow, as of now I do believe Chloe will not approve of your appearance." He waved his hand towards him with a disgusted look.

"This isn't over Lucifer! I will get back what is mine!" Dan threaten, jumping into his car.

Lucifer smirked flashing his eyes at him. Smoothing his jacket down he watched the man leave. "I'll be waiting."


	8. They don't bite.

The moment Dan drove off Chloe walked into the room with Trixie.

The little girl scanned the room. "Where is my dad?"

Lucifer looked at Chloe then back at Trixie. "He had to go back to work." Why did it bug him so much when she got upset? "On the bright side I will be taking you to school today."

Trixie beam at that. "Really?" She glanced at her mother, Chloe smiled giving her a smile. "Let's go then!" Running past them and towards the car.

Chloe chuckled as she went after her daughter, only to be pulled back and pushed against the wall. Lucifer placed his hands on either side on her head, blocking her exits. Leaning down he kissed her, trying to give her comfort in a way he knows. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Chloe smiled pulling him down for a slow passionate kiss. "I'm fine and no he didn't hurt me. At least not physical." She noticed the way his eyes darken from that. "It's okay Lucifer. It's not something I can't handle and with you by my side I will be able to overcome it." Pecking his lips, she pushed him away. "Let's go before Trixie starts yelling."

Lucifer sighed. "I really think you should call her something that doesn't scream hooker."

Chloe stopped and stared at him as he walked past her. "I can't believe you just called my daughter a hooker?!"

"I didn't call her a hooker." Lucifer glanced at her with a small smirk. "I said her name was that of a hooker."

Chloe pointed a finger at him, trying desperately to come up with a comeback. Having nothing she huffed. "Get in the car, before I shoot you."

"Promise?" laughing at the glare he received.

The ride to school was pretty normal, Trixie was sat in the back chatting away about what she was going to do in school today. Chloe was trying hard not to laugh at the look of misery on Lucifer's face. Which was quickly turned into a gasp when a warm hand landed on her tight. Glancing at the man next to her she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Lucifer?"

"Yes, detective?" Lucifer slid his hand higher up, smiling at the was her breathing became faster and heart beat sped up.

"What are you doing?" Glancing at Trixie thru the rear mirror, she was glad to see her daughter in grossed in her tablet.

Lucifer smiled. "Just enjoying the ride luv. Why do you ask?" Chloe gave him a 'really' look then glanced down at his hand. "Oh! You mean this?" Chloe nodded. "Well then if it distracts you I'll remove it." Just as he was about to pull away, Chloe's hand clamped down on it keeping it where it was.

"Don't." Giving him a small smile she turned her attention back to the road.

Lucifer was okay for the first minute, but having his hand so close to her and not being able to do anything was killing him. Judging the look on Chloe's face, she knew how bad it was effecting him.

Chloe felt the way his hand clamped down hard on her tight, it was as if he was restraining himself. The beauty of it was she knew he was, Lucifer had a sex drive out of this world. Small gestures like this are the ones that drove him over the edge, so Chloe knew how crazy this was driving him and she was loving it. It wasn't every day you can out do the devil. Grabbing his hand, she pulled it higher smirking at how stiff he went. "You okay luv?"

"Just wonderful." He spoke thru gritted teeth. "How long before we arrive?"

Chloe pointed to the big building. "We're here."

Lucifer looked around with horror. "Why must there be so many...children around."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "It is a school for kids luci." Before Lucifer could say anything about the name, Chloe already up the stairs.

Catching up to them, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Trying to avoid the kids from getting close to him. "How can you stand it?"

"Stand what?"

"This." He gestured to all around them. "This many kids, the noise, the smell, the closeness."

Chloe laughed. "They are just kids Lucifer, they don't bite." She paused for a moment. "Well some do."

Lucifer stumbled a bit. "That is not funny detective."

Chloe dropped Trixie at her classroom as the teacher walked up to them. She rolled her eyes at the way the woman eyed Lucifer like a piece of meat.

"Morning Ms. Decker." Her voice was high and loud.

Chloe smiled politely. "Hello, Ms. River. How have you been?"

"Good, very good. I noticed Beatrice wasn't in school yesterday. Is everything alright?" Ms. River kept her eyes on Lucifer, as if trying to come up with a way to talk to him.

"Yes everything is fine. Just some personal problems." Grabbing Lucifer's hand, she was about to leave.

"You are?" Ms. River asked waiting for a name.

Lucifer smiled, the same one he gives every woman he meets. "Lucifer Morningstar."

"Pleasure to meet you. You a friend of Ms. Decker?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at the sweetness dripping out, it was like a seeing a lion ready to pounce on its prey. Rather disturbing.

Lucifer glanced at Chloe, seeing the annoyance and jealous within her eyes caused him to smile. On any other occasion he would have gone along with the flirtation of this woman, but something told him not to. "Friend? Yes. I am also her boyfriend." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder proving his point. It was rather fascinating every time he said that word. 'boyfriend' that had a nice ring to it.

"Oh. Yes, well." River looked everywhere, but at them. "I best get inside." Waving at them she rushed into the classroom.

Chloe chuckled along her man as they walked back to the car. Suddenly she was pushed against the car and turned to face Lucifer. His eyes were locked with hers, they held lust, passion, fire and love. Tilting his head to the side, Lucifer leaned down close to her ear. "Your little display in the car was rather rude detective."

Chloe hummed. "And why is that?"

"I never get out played. Yet you did and that has caused me great discomfort." Chloe gasped as he pressed his hip against hers, letting her feel just how hard his discomfort was. "Plus what you did deserves a punishment."

Chloe leaned forward kissing him lightly on the jaw trailing to the corner of his mouth. There was an initial meeting of lips followed by a passionate warmer melting under this congress. At once their mouths were moving in concord, as though they couldn't get enough of each other, as though to devour each other with their lips, mouths, and tongues would be the only way to express what they felt. It stopped being a kiss after a while, and for Lucifer and Chloe the other flowered into something new and complete, different from what either had known was inside themselves or the other, yet in some way like it, and to be desired above all else, like freedom, life, justice, ecstasy, salvation. Chloe broke the spell as she pulled back. "The punishment will have to wait, we need to get you showered and I need to get to work."

Pushing him back she was pushed back against the car once more. With a small growl he claimed her lips once more, followed by a hard bite to her bottom lip. "Fine, but I'm driving." Sliding his hand down from her hip to her front pocket he pulled the keys out. "Get in."


	9. You have mine.

A little Lucifer sentimental.

Mention of suicide, also I don't mean to disrespect anyone with the way I talk about god and such.

Let me know what you think.

Chloe relaxed most of the drive, almost dozing off when she noticed they were driving towards the beach. "Lucifer where are we?"

"A small detour." Lucifer made a sharp turn, before coming to a stop. Shutting the engine off he turned towards Chloe.

Chloe looked around confused and intrigued at the same time. "I'm sure I will enjoy this Lucifer, but I need to get to work."

Lucifer climbed out, walking around to her side. Opening it he held his hand out for her. "Do you trust me?"

No missing a beat or with any hesitation she grabbed his hand, smiling as he pulled her against his chest. "With my life."

"Wonderful then. Forget about everything at the moment and come with me." Keeping her in his arms he walked her down the pier closer to the beach. Even though he was relaxed, Chloe noticed the way his eyes scanned everything. It was as if he was waiting for something to pop out.

Before she had a chance to ask her, Lucifer stopped staring out into the water. "This was where Maze and I landed when we decided to leave hell…well, when I decided to leave. At first I was confused, but the feeling of the water and sand was wonderful. For once I felt something that wasn't just pain, dread, hatred, or hot. I won't lie and tell you I didn't enjoy punishing those that deserved it, but it wasn't who I was…it's not who I am." Chloe stood beside him, looking out at the calm waves as she listens to what he had to say. "When my father casted me out and made me what I am, I was angry…enraged so I took it out on the those who were sent to hell. I began making my home there, I made Maze and some other demons to do my bidding. I made sections for different sins, bloody hell I build my own castle down there."

Chloe grabbed his hand. "Lucifer what changed?"

Lucifer took a deep breath. "I was never truly happy, I loved what I did, I loved that people feared and adored me, but it was never who I was. I was his favorite son you know. I was the brightest of all his sons and what did he do? He threw me out, making me into the thing all people fear." Chloe watch him go from calm to enrage. "He turned his back on me, turned me into a sadistic torturer and into this monster!" His face turned to his true form for a quick second without him even knowing it.

Chloe quickly pulled him into hug. Not caring she just got a glimpse of the true devil. "You are not a monster. Nor are you a torturer or evil. Lucifer I will not be the one to get involve in the depute you have with your father, but I am with you all the way." Pulling back, she grabbed his chin pulling him up to face her. "You are the man I love. You are loyal, charming, ten time better than every man on this planet. You are still the brightest of all the stars regardless of what they have done to you. Even if you are still a pain in the ass sometimes."

Lucifer scoffed. "You know something; my life didn't really change until I met you."

That perked her attention. "Is that so? How?"

Pulling her back into the hug they stared over the ocean. "It became exciting; it also gave me a purpose to do something. What really changed was me, I began getting feelings. Something I was never able to feel. I felt no pain or any other emotions, but with you it all came rushing in since the first time I met you. I felt intrigued by you, as the time went by it was attraction. Only not the same kind I got from the others."

"Was that bad?" Chloe asked.

Lucifer shook his head. "Bad? No. Strange? Yes. Everyone told me to stay away from you, but I couldn't nor did I want to." Lucifer was beginning to feel uncomfortable by now, this was the most he had spoken of this subject with anyone, hell he hadn't even told Linda any of this.

Chloe must have sense it since she changed the subject. "Why did you leave hell? I mean what gave you that last push to do it?"

"A new arrival. A small girl about Beatrice's age. She arrived scared and bloody, you would be surprised how many teenagers and young adult show up, but not young ones like her. Kids are small angels really, my brothers and sisters watch over them until they know the right between right and wrong. After that they are on their own." Knowing he was getting off topic he cleared his throat. "I asked her what happened. She told me she just wanted to get away from all the pain….."

Flashback:

Lucifer stepped down from his throne and approached the little girl. She wore a bloody white dress, her hair was bright yellow and must he admit stunning green/hazel eyes. she was rather cute if he was ever asked. The little girl looked around with wide eyes, cowering into herself every time Maze got Too close to her.

"What is your name?" Lucifer demanded, smirking at the way she jumped.

"Jules." She whispered.

"Speak up child." Maze growled.

"Jules!" The child cried.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Way to go Maze, now I have to deal with her sobbing." Maze just shrugged her shoulders. "Right then, why are you here child?"

Jules cried. "I-I don't know."

"Bloody hell." Sending a glare up to his father he circled the girl. "What happened before you woke up here?"

"I-I just wanted the hurt to go away. I didn't want him to hurt me anymore." Jules whispered.

Lucifer frowned, stopping in front of her he knelled down. "What?" Jules shook her head. "Tell me what do you mean?"

"He told me he was going to hurt me if I told anyone."

Lucifer chuckled. "Believe me there is no way in hell he will find you here. Now who is he?"

"m-my daddy." Jules mumbled. "All the time when I finished my prayers he would come go in my room and do things. They hurt and I even had blood once."

"Your father." Looking over at Maze he wasn't surprise to see a bored look on her face. "What happened after?"

Jules took a deep breath. "When he went away I went to his room, grabbed his gun and I shot it."

Lucifer was shocked, for the first time since he was casted out he was shocked. "Let me get this right. You took you father's gun and shot yourself?" Jules nodded. "Why in the bloody hell would you do that?"

Jules sniffed not wanting to cry again. "I don't know! I just wanted to hurt to go away."

"And your mother?" Lucifer was sure her mother had to have done something.

"Mommy died." Jules answered.

Maze having heard enough placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Well now that you know what the sin was. I will take her." Lucifer wanted to protest, but there was nothing he could do. If he took her in as his own, they will see him weak and try and take advantage of it.

Looking up he growled. "She is just a child, one of your precious children! The ones you so much love and protect! Yet you allow some scum to dishonor her and once she can't handle It any more, you turn your back on her! Do you have any idea what awaits her here!? Do you?!" As always he got no response, that was the moment he made his choice. He was leaving hell.

End of flashback:

"We left that same night." Lucifer mumbled.

Chloe couldn't believe it. "Is she still there?"

"Who?"

"Jules."

Lucifer nodded. "Yes, she will always be there. Only way a soul can enter his holy home is when he allows it. I am willing to let Jules go and reunite with her mother, but that would not be possible until dear old dad allows it."

"Why won't he?" Chloe didn't understand that; she was only a baby.

"Dad takes suicide very serious. It's like a big fuck you to him, when someone throws away the life he had given them." Lucifer explained.

Chloe nodded. "What about hell, do you have to do something as little as stealing or what?"

Lucifer chuckled. "No. Hell is not for ordinary sins. It is not for the parents who lost their tempers in frustration whilst struggling under the stresses of life. It is not for the mentally ill or those too damaged to know right from wrong. Hell is reserved for those who knew their actions were wrong and did them regardless, enjoying the anguish of others and taking what was not rightfully theirs. For those that did something knowing it was wrong and felt no regret or remorse. Hell is for those that have no heart just like the one who runs hell."

Chloe pulled back glaring into his eyes. "Don't say that! Lucifer you have a heart and big one at that." Placing a hand over his heart she felt the steady thump. "I can feel it against my hand, hear it pounding when I am close to you. Lucifer if you had no heart you would have not felt the way you did with Jules, father Frank or with your father. You would not have the feeling you have for me." Grabbing his hand, she placed it over her own. "If you still think you don't, just remember you have mine and always will."

Lucifer gazed down at her with admiration. "You truly are an angel." Leaning down he rested his forehead against hers. "I don't know if I am capable of loving nor if I ever will be, but at this moment you have mine as well detective." Grinning Chloe pulled him down for a passionate kiss, one that made both their knees do week.

They stayed at the beach for a while longer, Chloe has convinced him to take a small walk. He showed her where he had burned his wings and the where the fight with his brother had happened. Chloe just laughed at the giddy way he told her the story. By the time they arrive back at Lucifer's place people were already getting in line. Chloe glanced down at her watch cringing at the fact that she was two hours late already. Chloe followed him up to his loft, stopping at in by the piano she watched him disappeared into the room.


	10. We have a case.

This is a boring chapter, but i just had to get it out of the way.

let me know what you think.

Just as he had left he came back out, his hand hovering over his eyes as he hid behind her. "I didn't see or touch anything. I swear."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Lucifer what are you talking about?"

Lucifer pointed towards his room, just as a trio of girls appeared. Completely naked. "That."

Chloe eyes widen as she adverted them. "Ladies you mind putting some clothes on please."

The middle one chuckled. "We can't."

"And why is that?" Chloe demanded, rolling her eyes at her hiding devil.

"The bartender took our clothes." The one on the right said.

Lucifer scoffed from behind Chloe. "Of course. Maze!"

"What?" The woman appeared out of nowhere causing everyone, but Lucifer to jump. "Why are you hiding?"

"Give them their clothes back." Lucifer ordered.

Maze raised an eyebrow. "Lucifer they have been waiting for the last two days for you, the least you can do is attend to them."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at her. "Just do what he says."

"Maze, for two very simple reasons I am going to decline that offer and any other. One I am in no mood for your little games. Two I suspect my girlfriend would not like the idea of me attending to them in any way." Walking from behind Chloe he hardened his featured. "So if you would be kind enough to give them back their clothes, so they can go home." Maze was frozen on her spot, looking at him as if he had grown a second head. Lucifer spotted the pile of clothes on the bar. "Ah! Ladies here are your belongings."

Chloe grabbed the clothes and handed them to the trio. "Please change in the room." Pouting the trio took their stuffs.

Maze didn't snap out of it until the girls were changed and gone. "Girlfriend!? What the hell do you mean by that?!"

"Exactly what the word means maze. I am in a relationship with my detective, so you will understand that you can't keep doing things like that." He gestured to his room.

Maze looked between Lucifer and Chloe. "Lucifer you can't be serious?!"

"Oh, but I am maze." Lucifer said sternly as he poured himself and Chloe a drink.

"She betrayed you! She accused you, then tried to arrest you!" Maze yelled.

Lucifer slammed his cup on the bar. "that's enough maze. Don't forget you betrayed me as well. And to make things clear, Chloe has never betrayed me."

"She doesn't care for you Lucifer! She never will, you are the devil!" Maze was fuming with anger. "Did you forget how it affects you having her close!"

"I'm warning you maze, back down!" Lucifer was standing in front of Chloe, staring down the demon.

Maze wasn't one to challenge her master, but he was being extremely stupid at the moment. "Lucifer she will destroy you. She will have you crawling on the floor like a some do-" She was cut off by Lucifer's hand around her throat.

"I said that is enough!" His eyes were once again burning. "You will respect me! What I do with my life is none of your concern. Your job is to look out for me, that is why I created you. Nothing more! If I hear one more negative thing about myself or detective Decker come out of your mouth, I will tie it shut!" Chloe wanted to intervene, but she didn't know how either of them would respond to it. Letting Maze go he took a few steps back, looking down at her. "Chloe is with me now and only her. I don't want any more like today to happen again." Kneeling in front of her he stroked her cheek, before grabbing her by the jaw. "And don't you dare tell my dear brother about any of this, because if you do Maze, you will know what it feels to be a prisoner in hell." Letting go of her jaw roughly, Lucifer grabbed Chloe's hand taking her into his room.

"Lucifer is she going to be okay?" Chloe asked, she couldn't help but worry about the demon.

Lucifer was currently grabbing his clothes out of his closet. "Who?'

"Maze Lucifer." Chloe snapped.

"She's fine, that is nothing compared to what I could do to her." Chloe flinched, she hated to admit it, but if he could do that to Maze who has been to hell and back with him, then what could he do to her. She suddenly felt trapped inside the room, but before she could leave Lucifer had her in his arms. "I would never harm you in any way, so get rid of those thoughts. What happened between Maze and me is what should have happened. She needed a reminder of what her place was, something you have nothing to worry about."

"Aright, it's just this is all new to me." Smiling at the small kiss planted on her head, she pulled back. "Go take a shower, we are already late as it is."

Lucifer walked a few steps, before turning on his heels and holding a hand out to her. "Care to join me?"

Chloe was about to protest. "What the hell, I am already late anyways." Taking his hand, the new found lovers stripped and jumped in. Chloe was going to have to learn and keep up with Lucifer's sex drive.

After a really long and eventful shower Lucifer was dressed and ready to go. As they walked thru the bar Chloe caught sight of maze as she glared at her. She really wasn't too happy about any of this. Having gotten her keys back they drove towards the station, walking into the elevator and onto their floor. Lucifer rolled his eyes upon seeing Dan and his 'buddies' standing around. Giving Dan a mocked bow, Lucifer wrapped his arm around Chloe's shoulder.

"Decker!" The captain yelled from within her office.

"Here we go." Mumbling she ran a hand down his arm, before walking into the lion's den. Lucifer smiled at the way she stalked into the office.

Taking a seat at her desk he poked around trying to find something to do. Instead the entertainment found him as Dan's partner walked up to him.

"So you are Lucifer Morningstar." She stated.

Lucifer smirked sitting up straight on the chair. "And who might you be? I do not recall seeing you here before." The blond smiled seductively as she sat on the desk. Lucifer frown, the only one who should be sitting on Chloe's desk like that is…well Chloe!

"The name is Miranda." She held her hand out for him to shake. Lucifer being the gentleman he was took it, but removed it quickly. Something was off about this woman, she was hot at the touch and her eyes seemed almost red. "Is everything alright Lucifer?"

"Yes, but would you please remove yourself from the desk." He waved his hand shooing her away.

Miranda raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?"

"There is only one person who I like seeing where you are not seated. That person is detective Chloe and if you don't want to face her wrath I advise you do as I say." Lucifer had spotted Chloe storm out of the captain's office angry, but once she spotted Miranda she was fuming.

"Can I help you with something?" Chloe snapped.

Miranda jumped, scurrying off the desk looking rather ashamed. "I'm sorry detective, I was just introducing myself to Lucifer."

"Lucifer?" She glanced at her lover with cold eyes. "First name base already?"

Miranda gulped. "I-I should be getting back to my partner now." Adverting her eyes from the both of them she all, but ran off.

Lucifer kept his eyes on his detective. "Everything okay?"

Chloe sighed. "Just peachy." Moving around her desk, she stopped beside her chair. "Lucifer move."

Shaking his head, he pointed to the corner of the desk. "Sit there."

"What? Why?" Chloe frowned.

"Humor me. Please." Giving her the cutes face he could have managed. With a heavy sigh, Chloe sat on her desk. Rolling her eyes at the way his eyes lit up. Standing up Lucifer hovered over her, placing both hands at her side. His face inches from hers, their breaths mixing together. "Yes, only you."

Chloe swallowed at how close he was, she wanted to kiss him badly, but they were at work. "Lucifer?" He just kept getting closer. "Not here."

"And why not? I want everyone to know you are mine." Lucifer growled, aware of all eyes on them. "Just this once."

Chloe was about to push him back, when his lips crashed onto hers. There were some gasps around the station, followed by a slam of the door. Chloe placed her hands on his chest, with every intension of pushing him back. He of course took that moment to deepen the kiss, causing her to latch onto his jacket and pull him closer. Pulling back Lucifer rested his forehead against hers, smirking at how breathless she was.

Biting her lip, Chloe giggled placing her head on his shoulder. "I am going to be in so much trouble now."

"Well you know me, I love trouble." Giving her a small peck, he took a seat once more.

Looking around Chloe, lowered her head at the looks she was getting. "We have a case by the way."

"Oh, what about?" Only Lucifer would be happy to know about a dead body.

Chloe placed the file on her desk. "A teenage girl, age 15 by the name of Ariana Serrato. She disappeared three days from school and found this morning buried on a reserve."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "They did a number on her."

"I know, almost every bone on her was broken, she was raped and tortured for what the coroner think was at least 12 hours straight." Chloe mumbled.

Standing up he held his hand out for her. "Well then, let's get to work. Where to first?"

"The reserve." Stopping him she waved a hand at his shoes. "You might want to change shoes."

Lucifer frowned. "Why?"

Chloe laughed. "Because we are going into a dirt and muddy place. So unless you want to ruin a good pair of shoes, I suggest we find you a pair of boots."

"I am not about to put those things on my feet." Lucifer took a few steps back as if she had just proposed the worst thing. "I can make do, I'll just buy another pair later."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Right, your rich."

Catching up to her at the elevator he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Want to tell me what the captain told you?"

"Nothing really. She just chewed me out for being three hours late." Chloe shrugged. "Then she asked for an excuse and I couldn't tell her the truth, so I made one up."

Lucifer pouted. "And why not share the wonderful details!?"

"I am not even going to justify that with an answer."


	11. Hellhounds!

I JUST WANTED TO PUT THIS OUT, NOT A LOT HAPPENS.

THE REAL FUN BEGINS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Chloe was going crazy, with his rambling as they drove towards the crime scene. At the same time, she found it sweet, it was his way of getting her mind off the gory details of the case, but once they arrived he stopped. For the first time Lucifer was quiet, talking when he should and asking the right questions.

The girl was buried under an oak tree, wrapped in a blue car cover and buried three feet under. She had cuts everywhere, as if someone slashed a knife over and over. Her face was bruised, lips cut and jaw dislocated. Her body was positioned in an awkward way, showing just how badly her body had been abused.

Swallowing hard, Chloe turned to the cop that call it in. "How did you find her?"

"I-I ahh." The man-boy really couldn't be older than 25. "Sorry, it just. I've never seen anything like this."

"I understand. Take your time."

"I was walking with my partner Rosko, when he began barking and pulling on his leash. I let go and when I caught up he was digging her out." The boy explained.

Chloe looked down at the dog, beside the cop. "K-9?"

"Yes ma'am. He's a trained search and rescue."

Chloe took a step forward, stopping when the dog groweled. "He okay?"

The officer frowned. "Yes, he's just a little nervious." Kneeling beside the dog, he petted his chest. The dog just kept growling to the point of snarling.

"Okay, I might not be an expert on dogs, but that is not normal." Chloe took a step back. Before anyone could react, the dog took off. Chloe turned just in time to see him jump on Lucifer.

"What the bloody hell!" Lucifer had turn, only to have the animal jump on his chest. Knocking him to the ground. The dog grabbed ahold of his arm within seconds, causing the devil to yelp. What surprised him was the fact that, he felt no pain at all. Besides the small pinch, almost like when he would get shot. Glancing over at the stunned officers he huffed. "Would someone please remove this…thing."

Snapped out of her shock, Chloe ran over to him. Grabbing the dog by the collar she tried, pulling him off. With an annoyed groan Chloe pulled her gun out. "Officer you have five seconds to remove your dog or I will shoot him."

"Rosko release!" The man ordered.

The dog just growled, it was like he was possessed.

Lucifer having had enough, wrapped his free arm around the dog's neck. He held it there until the animal went limb on his chest. Pushing it off, he jumped to his feet wiping the dirt of his suit. Chloe rushed to his side, grabbing his arm. Gasping at the sight of it healing on its own. "I'm alright detective." Running a finger down her cheek, he smiled.

The officer kneeled down beside his partner, cradling his head. "You killed him!"

Every officer around them were disgusted at the sight, but Lucifer just scoffed. "He isn't dead, just asleep."

Lucifer frowned, something was wrong. Dogs didn't just detect him as easily as this one did. So how did he know? And why did he attack? "You should have better control over that beast."

The officer glared up at him. "He was just doing what he is trained for."

"Attacking civilians! Yes what a wonderful beast." Lucifer growled.

Before the boy can respond or Lucifer shift, Chloe grabbed ahold of his hand and pulled him away. "Let's head back to the station. On the way you can tell me what the hell just happened."

Chloe drove thru the streets glancing at his ripped shirt and healed arms every few seconds.

"I am fine detective. It is completely healed." Lucifer chuckled.

"Why did he attack you?" Chloe stopped the car on the side of the road.

Lucifer sighed. "Dogs like many animals can see the evil and…supernatural as you people call it. They have the ability to see a lost soul or an evil presence. Same goes for me and It's safe to say they don't like me. What I don't understand is how that animal was able to figure it out so soon, unless.." Lucifer knitted his eyebrows together.

"Unless what?" Chloe watched the way his face turned from amusement to blank. "Lucifer! What is it?"

"The night I died, Gabriel told me that someone had escaped from hell. Well more than one. If they were somehow involved with the death of this girl, then the dog must have caught their scent." Lucifer explained.

Chloe was taken back, the only other time he ever talked this serious was the night she arrested him. "Okay, but what does that have to do with the dog attacking you?"

"It's the scent. I carry the hell fire. The animal must have associated it with the criminals."

Chloe groan. "Great so not only am I looking for sadistic bastard, but more than one. Let's not forget they were already dead and have now escaped hell." Lucifer just watched her. "Since you're not there isn't anyone watching the damn place!"

Lucifer sighed. "Yes, but that doesn't matter at the moment. What matters is tracking them down and taking them back to hell."

Chloe raised an eye brow at him. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Easy! With hellhounds." Lucifer shrugged.

"Hellhounds!"

"You are sleeping with the devil himself and the thought of hellhounds is what alarms you?" He gave her a smirked. "You should really get your priorities straight detective." Jumping out of the car, he glanced around making sure no one was around. Chloe appeared beside him within seconds. "Now whatever happens do not run. They only hunt those I tell them too, but they do love a chase." Chloe nodded as Lucifer took a step forward.

His face changed quickly, it was burned, but looked smooth. His eyed were blazing red filled with rage. Chloe dared to reached her hand out onto his arm, amazed by the tremendous heat coming off him. The feeling of the ground shaking had her falling into his arms. As his arms wrapped around her, she watched as about 40 feet away from them the ground opened up. Part of the cement fell inside forming some stairs. She was expecting to hear screams of pain and agony, to see fire blazing out. Instead it was all pitch black.

Lucifer stopped her from moving forward. "I wouldn't do that. Stay beside me."

Before she could nod three shadows jumped out of the whole, again expecting to see something out of this world all she saw were two shepherds and a bloodhound. The dogs ran over to Lucifer bowing down at him.

"They-why do they look so normal?" Chloe whispered, flinching as all eyes turned to her.

Lucifer chuckled. "Humans can't see their real form, unless they or I want them too. This is how they are able to roam the streets without being detected."

Chloe although thinking she will regret it later, glanced up at Lucifer. "Can I see them as they are?"

He hesitates for a bit, before nodding. "Just don't look into their eyes, not unless you want to be trapped within them." Turning to the beast his eyes fired up.

The animals barked which was quickly turned into to growling and snarling. Chloe gasped as they began attacking each other, ripping their skins off. "Lucifer!"

"It's alright darling. Just watch." He wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her close.

The animals began growing in size clearly they were half her size by the time they stopped, gone was the fur and replaced by burned scaly skin almost like a reptile. Their teeth looked razor sharp, her eyes widen at seeing two rows of them. their bodies were built and shaped like a lion's but kept the form of a dogs, the heads were tiger size. Chloe shrouded as they got closer to her, but before they could touch her Lucifer held out a hand stopping them.

"She is off limits!" His voice held so much authority, that it made her shiver. The animals whimpered, bowing down once more. "One or more souls have escaped from home, I want you to find them and bring them to me. Do not stop until you have them." Letting go of Chloe he kneeled in front of them. "Go now." The dogs growled as the ran past him, changing back to normal looking dogs as the disappeared. "It shouldn't take longer than a couple of days to find them all."

Chloe nodded. "I think I'll just get Trixie a cat."

Lucifer shivered at that. "I can give you a small hell hound. Puppy if you must call it that."

"I am not giving my daughter on of the things!" Chloe yelped.

Lucifer laughed. "They don't all look like that, some have a more cat feature on them, they make great guardian's if I do say so myself."

Chloe shook her head. "no."

"Her birthday is tomorrow, if I am not mistaken?" Lucifer mumbled.

Chloe stopped by the car turning to her lover. "If you bring her one of those things, I swear I will shoot you down. And no matter how far you run, it won't stop the pain."

Instead of backing off, Lucifer leaned forward trapping her against the car. "All bark and no bite luv."

Chloe smirked as she leaned forward giving his neck a kiss followed by a hard bite. "I wouldn't say that." Smiling happily at the moan he gave. "I can be all bite."

"So I see." Hovering his lips just over hers, he pulled away just as she leaned in. "Now we must get going, we have a case to solve." Opening her door, Lucifer smirked at the glare she gave him.

Chloe watched as he walked around the car. "Such a tease."

By the time Chloe got home she was exhausted. It turned out the girl was new to the city and had no friends or family with her. Her parents died at a young age and was an only child, any other relative lived in London. The only person she talked to was her landlord and that was only once a month to pay rent. So all in all they were nowhere, what did shock them was what they found in her apartment.

The girl's house was nothing, but candles and satanic. Everything you could possibly find about the devil she had it. Lucifer was more disgusted then surprised, he literally pointed out every little thing that was fake, like a white feather in a small case. The tag on it said it belong to Lucifer's wing, to which the devil took upon himself and showed her it wasn't true. That was a rush! After hearing him talk nonstop about how incompetent humans like that girl are, she had to spend another hour as to why she should stay the night with him. Thankfully maze came out with the excused he was needed inside, Chloe promised him that once he was done with whatever he needed to do, he could come and spend the night with her.

Chloe sat on the couch only to remember tomorrow was Saturday and Trixie's birthday. She had many things to do. One get the decorations up and have the food and desserts, ugh and the kids! There will be so many kids! She wonders if Lucifer would be able to deal with all of that. The rest of the night she spend it making the cup cakes and getting most of the things ready, she didn't even realize when she had fallen asleep until being laid on the bed.

"Lucifer?" Chloe mumbled.

"Shhh. Sleep now, I'll be here." Lucifer walked back down the stairs taking a look around. The kitchen was a mess and her dining table was covered in all kinds of decorations. She must have been getting things ready for Beatrice's birthday. Lucifer scoffed. "Why do it herself and not get people to do for her?" Grabbing his phone, he made some calls. It wasn't long before a group of five men and women walked in. "Now here is the thing, the party will be at my club. The alcohol will be put away, apparently it's not okay for children to drink. Maze will be waiting for you so go on." Sharing a look, the humans rushed out. Once that was settled and he knew they were working Lucifer rushed back upstairs, stripped his clothes and climbed into the bed. Smiling inwardly as Chloe snuggled up to her. Regardless of what he knew his brothers were up too, at the moment nothing can ruin this weird and happy feeling he was feeling.

The next morning Chloe woke up feeling hot, almost as if she was in a sauna. Peeling the sheets away from her wet body, she glanced down at the other body. Of course that explains it.

"Lucifer?" Chloe shook his shoulders, getting nothing but a groan. "Lucifer!"

"Shush off maze." Lucifer mumbled.

Chloe huffed, before smirking at the idea that popped in her head. Jumping off the bed she ran into the bathroom, walking out moments later with a glass of water. "Lucifer, you awake yet?" With a shrug she poured the water over his head.

"Bloody hell!" Lucifer jumped off the bed, his entire torso wet.

It was then that Chloe noticed he was naked. "You slept in my bed, naked."

Lucifer glanced down at himself then to her. "Is there any other way to sleep?"

Before Chloe could answer the door opened reveling happy Trixie. "Mommy, it' my birthday!"

Trixie jumped onto the bed, turning just in time for Lucifer to wrap a towel around himself. "Trixie! Baby can you wait outside for a moment please." Ushering her daughter out Chloe leaned against the door. "That is why we sleep with clothes on."

Lucifer just smiled. "She should have knocked."

"She is eight."

"Still should have knocked." Lucifer grabbed his clothes and changed as Chloe did the same. Just as she was finished, he gently pushed her against the wall. "What no good morning Lucifer."

"Good morning Lucifer." Chloe whispered.

"That's it?" Lucifer inched closer to her, their noses touching as leaned to the side and kissed her cheek.

Chloe sighed lovingly. "What do you want?"

"This." Leaning down he placed his lips on hers, surprising Chloe by how gently he was kissing her. It was nice and slow, she couldn't help, but moan as his tongue invaded her mouth. The spell was broken short, when Trixie knocked on the door.

"Mommy!"

Lucifer growled when she pulled away. "It is her birthday." Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she walked out to her hyped up daughter.

"Kids and their bad timing." Lucifer grumbled as he followed the pair down to the kitchen. The morning went good, Lucifer made breakfast for the girls.

That was until someone knocked on the door.

"Dan?" Chloe frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Dan pushed his way in, tensing when he spotted Lucifer in the kitchen. "Came to take Trixie out to eat."

"Well detective douche, you are a little late…as always." Lucifer teased. "Beatrice already ate and now she has to go get ready for her surprise."

Trixie snapped over to him. "What surprise?"

Lucifer scoffed. "If I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise. Now run along and get changed."

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him. "Can you tell me?" Lucifer held his hand out for her, pulling her into his chest.

Giving her a quick kiss he hummed. "No, now be a good girl and go get changed." He waited until she was half way up the stairs. "Make sure it is something I can take off easily!" Glancing back at Dan he rolled his eyes. "Still here?"

"I know what you are doing and if you think I will just step aside and let you, you have another thing coming." Dan growled.

Lucifer just smirked. "Like I said before, I'll be waiting. In the meantime, stay away from Chloe."

Dan took a step forward, just as Chloe walked down. Looking from her ex to her lover. "Please not today, I don't want anything to ruin Trixie's birthday."

"It's all him." Dan accused.

"Dan enough! Trixie wants both of you with her, do not make her choose." Chloe warned.

Trixie walked out of her room wearing a red and black dress, as a joke Chloe had given her a pair of devil horns that went good with the dress. She looked amazing in the dress. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful monkey." Dan gushed.

"Lucifer?" Trixie looked up at him with wide hopeful eyes.

Lucifer huffed she had the same damn eyes of her mother. "You look…lovely. Nice horns"

Trixie giggled. "Mommy gave them to me."

"Did she now." Lucifer glanced at Chloe then back to the little girl. "You could very well be the heir to my throne." Giving her a smile he fixed her horns, gasping when she hugged him. "Not this again…come along now, we must leave." Prying her off he ushered them all out, even Dan who apparently was going with them.

"What did you mean heir to your throne?" Chloe asked as they walked to the car.

Lucifer shrugged. "Nothing really love, if I were to ever have a child he would be the ruler of hell."

Chloe glanced at him. "A child? You?"

"Relax love, I am not looking to bring the devil's son anytime soon. For one I am not ready to be a father and second, can you imagine the panic it would have on the world." Laughing at the mental image it gave him he jumped into the car.

Chloe was confused as to why they arrived at LUX. "Lucifer?"

"Now I know what you are thinking, but come inside before doing anything." He plead, smiling when she climbed out.

As they walked into the club, Lucifer allowed them in closing the door in Dan's face as he followed. Chloe along with Trixie gasped at the sight before them, the luxury club was gone and transformed into the ultimate birthday party for Trixie. Everything was red and black, there was a DJ on the balcony, on the left side were tables filled with all kinds of treats. Trixie had her eyes fixed on the chocolate table, which also held a fountain of white chocolate. Chloe couldn't believe it, for someone who couldn't stand kids he really out did himself.

Trixie grabbed her father's hand, dragging him to explore everything before her friends arrived. "Lucifer…this is…I don't know what to say…thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for love, but if you really want. you can always spend the night with me." Lucifer teased, kissing the shell of her ear.

Chloe shivered. "You got it."

Before he could kiss her the elevator opened exposing a group of ten or more kids, Chloe laughed at how stiff Lucifer got. "Relax, they don't bite."

The kids cheered as they ran off exploring everything, Lucifer grumbled at the sound of something breaking. "You break it; you mother pays for it!" He yelled.

Chloe snorted, leaving him to fend for himself as she went to greet the other mothers. Lucifer took a seat at the bar, when Maze creeped out of the shadows.

"Having fun?" She gagged.

"Not in the mood Maze, just give me a drink." He snapped.

Maze huffed as she handed him the cup. "Lucifer this is not you, you don't do girlfriend or birthday parties. You are changing." Maze whispered.

Lucifer laughed humorless. "My whole life has changed, at first I thought it was for the worst…but…" He glanced towards Chloe as she helped Trixie with her plate of food. "Now I know it was for good, this is what I want and I will fight for as long as I can to keep it." Swallowing his drink in one go he stared at her. "I know this is not what you wanted and if you really want to I can send you back to hell, just tell me." Nodding at the shake of head he received, it was time for a change of subject. "Did you get what I asked for?"

Maze nodded. "Yes and let me tell you it was not easy. The mother was not all that happy and neither was he." Walking into the back room she walked out with a covered cage. "May I ask why you wanted the hell hound? You already have three looking for the escapees."

Lucifer smiled at the small creature rolled up in the corner. "This is a gift for Beatrice."

Maze's eyes widen. "You are giving a human a hell hound?! Lucifer you can't do that!"'

"It will be find maze, he will keep her and Chloe safe when I am not around." Lucifer responded, as he grabbed the cage and left.

Maze couldn't decide which was more surprising that he actually cared for the humans, or that he was giving them something that was not of this world. He really was changing and unlike him, she knew it was not for the best. He acted different as well, he didn't flirt with the woman she brought, instead he would give her an ass chewing saying he was with the detective. Just last night he was so close to breaking her neck if it weren't because his brother showed up, all because she had allowed two girls into his bedroom. This was not good, she needed to talk with the only that can fix all of this.

Amenadiel.

OH MAZE!


	12. Condemn to hell.

LIKE I SAID BEFORE THE CHARACTERS ARE MOSTLY OC, BUT I TRY AND KEEP THEM AS IN THE SHOW.

I DO APOLOGIZE, FOR IN THIS CHAPTER LUCIFER AND CHLOE ARE BOTH OC.

ANYWAY'S LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

I DO WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR FOLLOWING AND ADDING MY STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Lucifer was stopped hallway towards Trixie by Chloe.

"What's in the cage?" Chloe asked.

Lucifer smirked. "Your offspring's present, why of course."

Chloe groaned. "Lucifer I swear if that is a hell hound…"

"Relax darling." Giving her a quick peck on the lips he rushed off before she could stop him. Trixie was opening present at the time. "Here you go little human." Trixie beamed up at him, before carefully removing the sheet over the cage. "From maze as well."

Trixie gasped as the small puppy looking up at her with yellow eyes. "Mommy! It's a puppy!" Chloe glared at the devil. "It's a puppy!"

"I see it baby." Chloe shifted her attention to Lucifer. "Is that a hell hound?"

"Yes, but before you try and kill me let me explain." Chloe crossed her arms. "That beast Is not just a…friend for her. He is a protector, when you or douche can't be with her he will. Besides you can't take him away anymore."

"Why not?" Chloe grumbled.

Lucifer gestured to the animal sitting beside her daughter. "To him, Beatrice is now his master. Anything she orders he will do."

Chloe sighed in defeat. "Fine." Glancing back at him she smirked. "She's growing on you."

Lucifer scoffed. "Ls not."

"Look around Lucifer, she is." Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she walked back to her daughter.

Lucifer glanced around his bar. "She is not." He grumbled, but one look to the two human girls he had called his, he frowned. "Is she?"

The party was going good, but as usual in Lucifer's life something had to interrupt that good moment. He felt it rather than see it, as always everything around him began to slow down.

"Bloody hell." With heavy sigh, Lucifer turned to face his brother. "come to wish the child a happy birthday? Rather rude to show without a present, if I say so myself."

"Lucifer, what are you doing?" Amenadiel asked.

Raising his hands, gesturing to the room around him he smiled. "what does it look like dear brother? We are celebrating the birth of Beatrice. What are you doing?"

"I came to talk. We have a problem." Amenadiel took a step back.

"when do we not. Shouldn't you be guarding the doors to hell?" Lucifer scoffed. "who did what now?"

Amenadiel took another step back. What he was about to tell his brother, was sure to bring the true devil out. "Our brothers have been debating on something and it has been decided that Chloe, would be condemned to hell the day she dies."

Lucifer stopped his cup mid-way, staring at his brother with wide eyes. he was sure he heard wrong. The cup in his hand slowly falling to the ground. "What? How in the hell can they do that?! She has done nothing to condemn herself! What could she have possibly done to have this brought upon her and her child!"

"You!" Amenadiel snapped. "In the eyes of our brothers and father, she has chosen to follow the devils ways and not his. As time passes, Beatrice will be condemned as well." Amenadiel wasn't sure why he was the one to give the news, Gabriel was the messenger, not him.

Lucifer felt trapped, looking around his fired eyes landed on the two humans. Chloe was had her daughter in her arms, both smiling and laughing as the hound tried taking something from her hand. He couldn't imagine them living in hell, it wasn't right. He wasn't about to let his father ruin the one good thing he has had in ages.

"Get out." Lucifer said.

Amenadiel rolled his eyes. "Luci-"

"Out! Amenadiel don't pass it by me to not have the courage and kill you. Leave now!"

The angel growled, sprouting his black wings. "Kicking me out will do nothing, I have no part in this!"

"Yet you stand by them! Amenadiel you tried to kill me once, you tipped the balance in bringing back than scum of a human back. I am warning you now, stay away from Chloe and Beatrice. Not even in the sky are you safe now." Lucifer was shaking, the hell fire from within was slowly getting out of control.

"What does that even mean?" Amenadiel scoffed.

"Oh, dad didn't tell you?" Lucifer gave him a devilish smile, as his own wings sprouted from his back. They were bigger than his brother's. In fact, not even Gabriel had them as big as Lucifer's, nor did they glow as bright as his. If humans could see them, many would call Lucifer the angel and Amenadiel the devil. "I will do everything in my power to keep Chloe safe, even if that means taking her up there myself!" His wings disappearing once more.

Amenadiel was still trying to come to terms, as to why his father would give him the wings back. "Lucifer, what good would that do?" Without another word Amenadiel left, letting everything go back to normal. Glancing around he swiftly left the room and head up to his loft. He could sense maze in the shadows, he will deal with her later. Right now he needed to be alone.

Pouring himself a drink, Lucifer walked out to his balcony. The city was alive as always, without a clue of the world's beyond them. he had thought many times, what it would be like to be human. Live like a human and die like a human. How to love, be loved, feel pain, heart-break, the whole deal. Funny thing was that at this moment he felt nothing. No anger, no fear, nothing. Glancing upwards Lucifer sighed. Ahh there is the anger.

"We know this is a waste of time for both of us, but I don't know what it is you want. I willingly agreed to go back to hell, on the only condition Chloe and Beatrice were safe. You bring me back." Lucifer laughed humorless. "Even gave me my bloody wings back. Now just as I finally have her in my arms, you condemn her to hell! Do you know he suffering and pain she will suffer down there! Do you honestly believe I will be able to protect her! She is your creation, your human child! Yet you toss her aside for seeing me as who I am and not what you made me into!" Throwing the glass, Lucifer grabbed the railing lowering his head down. He felt so weak at the moment, so…so human. "You cannot ask me to leave her. I will do anything, but that." Closing his eyes, he cursed at the rail bending. "Does it bother you that I have found someone who doesn't care what I am, but who I can be. That they can give me what you never did?"

"Lucifer?" If he hadn't known that voice by heart, he would have jumped. "Lucifer."

"Hello luv."

"Hey, are you okay?" Chloe walked up to his side, frowning at the way his body trembled ever so often. The muscles in his back, tensed against his branded shirt. She noticed his shirt was ripped as well.

"I-I don't really know."

"What's wrong? One second you were by the bar and gone the second." Chloe placed a hand gently on his back, gasping at the cold liquid she felt. "Lucifer your bleeding!"

Lucifer sighed. "It's nothing, but I haven't had wings in a while. It appears father arranged for my wounds too open every time I use my wings."

Chloe grabbed a napkin she was holding to wipe the blood off. "Why did you leave? And when did you use your wings?"

"I had a visit from my brother and showed him the gift father made me. As for me leaving, I can only handle so many…children I one room." He couldn't tell her, not yet. "Shouldn't you be with your child?"

Chloe frowned, pausing her attention on his back. "You want me to leave?"

Shaking his head, he reached for her. Chloe was facing the city, while Lucifer hugged her from behind. "Never, I want you here for as long as I can keep you."

Chloe didn't know what brought on this strange behavior. Lucifer wasn't one to be so cuddly and loving. She thought it might have something to do with his brothers visit. She was going to find out sooner or later. "Come on, they are going to cut the cake and you look in need of something sweet."

Leaning down, he placed small kissed on her neck. "That's why I have you."

Groaning she shoved him back. "Stop teasing me." Still in his arm's she turned to face him.

"I haven't been teasing you luv. I would have my way with you anywhere, if you let me."

Looking back into his eyes she saw nothing, but the truth. Chloe was never one to be spontaneous, she always calculated everything. She thought before doing, but tonight she was just listening to her heart.

Without warning she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him in for a deep passionate kiss. With a groan Lucifer picked her up and sat her on the rail. He kept on hand on her back, securing she didn't fall back. Chloe was desperately trying to get more of him, of his touch, feel and taste. Just enough to satisfy the animal. One that appeared only with him. She let out a loud gasp as buttons flew and the clod cut air hit her chest.

Lucifer stepped back admiring, what was now his. sending a smirk towards the sky, he began leaving open kisses from her neck to chest. She tasted divine. Chloe was to him what the apple was to eve. She was his forbidden fruit. He could never get enough to be completely full. Always leaving him wanting more.

Chloe threw her head back, enjoying the attention he was giving her body. While he did that she worked on un doing his shirt, exposing his wonderful body. Once that came off her hands worked on getting the damn belt off, but it was then she remembered where they were and who was here.

"Wait, wait." Placing a hand on his chest, she pushed him back.

Lucifer growled. "Now who is the tease."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe pointed towards the balcony's glass doors. "We have 10+ kids and their parent's downstairs. Not to mention Dan and Maze."

Lucifer shrugged. "Your point?"

"Lock the doors!"

Frowning it took him about a minute to get what she was saying. "Oh!" Doing as told, he smirked at seeing Dan walking out of the elevator. The doors were only meant to keep anyone from interrupting, not seeing. "This should be interesting."

"It will once you get your ass back over here. I'm freezing!" Chloe scowled. Clearly not yet seeing her ex-husband.

Before he could get to close to her, Chloe stopped him. Jumping off the rail and kneeling in front of him, Lucifer smiled at what was coming. He just watched her, as she un-did his pants and pulled him out. It has been a while since anyone has giving him a blow job, Linda was not a fan of them. he was quickly pulled out of his trance as he felt her mouth wrap tightly around him. Tossing his head hack a growl like moan slipped out. She was good, but judging by how caution she was being, Lucifer knew Chloe didn't do this often. 'poor man, he really missed out on something truly amazing'. Glancing down at her, he ran a hand thru her soft dirty blond hair urging her to go quicker. Finding the rhythm he thrusted along her strokes. Lucifer was sure that if he didn't have the practice and control he did, he would have spilled by now. Giving one last thrust, Lucifer pulled out and helped her to her feet.

"Can't let you have all the fun, now can I?" He mentally thanked himself, she had decided on wearing a skirt tonight. Sitting her on the rail once more, he used one hand to lift the skirt and the other ran over her under garment. Cursing by how wet and hot she was. "It's been too long since I've had you." He whispered as he slipped two fingers into her.

Chloe gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders. "It's only been a day and a half."

Keeping his fingers in movement he chuckled. "Too long." Feeling her wall's clench around him, he knew she was close. "That's it luv, let go." As he quickens his pace, Chloe cried out loud, her entire body shaking from the intensity of her release. Lucifer although still moving, he slowed down wanting to keep her in that sensitive stage. Making sure she was okay he moved to take her as his once more.

Chloe having seen him step forward, wrapped her legs around his waist. Pulling him in for a kiss she muffled a cry, as he slowly pushed into her. "Oh! Lu-Lucifer."

"Easy luv." Even if she hadn't felt it, Lucifer sensed her tense up. Just like the night before. "I won't hurt you. Ever." Kissing her cheek, he stood still, waiting for her to relax. Every time! Every damn time he remembers what that bastard did, would make his blood boil.

"I know, I know." Chloe willed herself to relax. He may be the devil, but he would never hurt her. Once she gave him the okay, he slowly began moving his hips. she felt amazing, her body fitting perfectly in with his. Chloe pulled him into a hug, moaning softly in his ear. She wasn't sure what made her do it, but opening her eyes she froze. Dan stood on the other side of the glass doors, his hands clenched to the side and completely red.

Lucifer looked behind him, before turning back to his lover. Feeling her try and pull away he growled. "Don't! He can't do anything." He kept his movements going, nothing was going to stop them from making love. 'love' it sounded so strange even in his head.

"We-we need to stop. Lu-Dan is-oh fuck!" Chloe groaned one she couldn't talk or think straight and two Lucifer was driving her crazy. Damn devil! "Lucifer!"

Pulling back enough to see her face he sighed. "Do you want me to stop? Or should we finish? Either way whatever he is to say, he will say whether we do this or not." Chloe glanced over his shoulder and back at him. "Luv, I want you right now. I want to make you completely mine. I don't give a bloody hell if he watches or not. I need you right now." What he said was true, he needed her. She was to only one that could erase all his problems, even if just for a moment.

Giving him a nod, she smiled. "I want you now as well." Moaning at the kiss he gave her, she bit down on his lip when he picked up his pace. His hips slamming into hers at the brutal force he was using. It didn't hurt her nor did it bother her. Instead is drove her even madder, it felt amazing and wild at the same time.

Lucifer couldn't hold back anymore, he wanted to drive them both over the edge. Feeling her walls clench around him, he angled himself to a certain spot causing her to yell out. The feeling of her release spill over him was the push he needed. Clenching his teeth, he held back the cry as he finally let go. Resting his head on her shoulder, he hummed as her nail ran thru his hair.

Chloe looked up relieved to see Dan gone. Glancing down at the man who many called evil, she couldn't help, but smile. He was anything, but that. If only the world could see that. Running her fingers thru his midnight hair, she tugged softly. "Lucifer?"

"Hmmm?"

"You okay?"

"MmHmm."

"You sure?"

"Hmm." He really didn't want to move, between still being inside her and leaning against her warm body, was all he needed at the moment. "I'm fine darling. You?"

"I'm better than fine. Thank you." Kissing his temple, she laid her cheek on his head.

Lucifer chuckled. "Thank you for what?"

"Being there for me, saving me and Trixie, the party, this, just for everything." Chloe whispered.

Pulling back gently he cupped her face. "I am not one to get all…How do you humans call it…sentimental, but as long as I can and you allow it. I will always be there for you and Beatrice." Wiping her tear away, he pulled away completely and quickly changed. "Now let's get you cleaned and changed. Beatrice must be looking for you by now."

Once she was presentable, they both walked back downstairs. Dan was sitting at the bar with a bottle of vodka half empty and talking to Maze. Seeing the couple walk in he glared at both of them. Trixie was still playing with her friends, the beast sitting in her lap. Lucifer nudged Chloe towards the other mother's as he went for a drink.

Maze handed him, his usual whiskey. Feeling Dan's hateful glare, he sighed. "Something on your mind detective douche?"

"No, not really. Your night going good?" Dan could barely keep the venom out of his tone.

Lucifer smirked. "As a matter of a fact yes. Having amazing sex tends to do that to a man."

Dan pounced towards him, only to have maze stop him. "You son of bitch! I told you to stay away from her!"

Lucifer really wasn't in the mood to deal with this man's drunken rampage. Seeing everyone's eyes on them, he turned to Maze. "Take him home. I don't want him here anymore." Maze huffed. "Now Maze."

"Yes sir." Dragging him to the alley, she cursed as he stumbled and fell. "Pathetic human." Reaching for him, someone else beat her. Looking up she came face to face with her former lover. "Amenadiel."

"Maze, taking the garbage out?" Amenadiel teased.

Maze rolled her eyes. "Something like that? What are you doing here?"

"I come seeking your help."

"No, last time I almost got my head ripped out." Maze whispered yelled.

Amenadiel sighed. "We need to get Lucifer away from Chloe." Picking the drunken man up, he tossed him into the car. "Father is worried of what Lucifer would do if Chloe is sent to hell, because of her relationship with him. I am just asking to help me save both him and Chloe."

Maze thought for a moment. "Lucifer cares too much for her, to just leave her. What could we possibly do to make that happen. For hell's sakes he has chosen her over any other temptation!"

Amenadiel laughed, of course a demon wouldn't understand. "That maze is called love. Lucifer has yet to discover that is what he is feeling. We need her away from him, before that happens."

Maze was between the wall and death really. If she betrayed Lucifer once again he was sure to kill her. If she didn't not only will Lucifer suffer, but he will probably declare war with his father for sending his beloved Chloe to hell. What the hell is a demon to do in this situation? She had to admit, Lucifer was more relaxed and happy with the woman. At the same time, it has brought so many problems for him and her job was to protect him at all cost. Looking up at the angel she sighed.

"Where do we start?"

OH MAZE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

ANYWAYS I KNOW CHLOE WOULD NEVER DO THAT, BUT IT WAS FUN TO MAKE HER A LITTLE ADVENTUROUS. I DON'T LIKE DAN, SO I WANTED HIM TO SUFFER SOME. JIJIJIJIJI.

SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

OH AND WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE IN THE FURTHER CHAPTERS?


	13. settling the plan

Chloe had looked everywhere for Dan, but couldn't find him. Walking over to Lucifer she rolled her eyes, one of Trixie's friend's mother was currently trying to flirt with him. Lucifer seemed a bit uncomfortable, but kept his swag on. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer gave her a relieved look. "Detective!" Grabbing her by the waist he pulled her in between his legs, her back against his chest. "Always impeccable timing."

The woman glared at Chloe. "Hello Chloe, I have to say you out did yourself."

Chloe smirked. "Oh no Jessica I can't take the credit for any of this. It was all him." Glancing up she kissed him under the chin. "How is Mark? Still over sea's?"

Jessica blushed at the sly smirk Lucifer gave her. "Yes, he-uhh-should be back next week." Looking away she began backtracking. "I should go back to my daughter."

Chloe chuckled, as she turned around. "What?"

"I think I might be a bad influence on you." Leaning down he nibbled on her ear. "I like it."

Shivering from his attention, Chloe sighed happily. "Hey, have you seen Dan? I can't find him anywhere."

Lucifer stood up straight giving her a frowned. "Why do need him?"

"Because if I am going to spend the night with you, I need someone to watch Trixie." Chloe smiled at the look he gave her; it was the same one he had when she flirted with his brother.

"I assure you detective; your ex is in no condition to take care of his offspring." Lucifer said, reaching for his glass he found it empty. Glancing around, he was rather surprised Maze had yet to returned.

Chloe grabbed his cup, walked around the bar and refilling it. "Why do you say that? Where is he?"

"I had Maze take him home, he was intoxicated." Lucifer answered.

Chloe groaned. "Why would he do that? He knows better than to drink in front of Trixie."

Lucifer just shrugged. "How about I just spend the night at your house. I don't mind."

Giving him a quick kiss in the lips, she smiled. "Thank you."

As the party ended, everyone helped clean up. The kids were out in the balcony playing with Trixie's new 'puppy', Lucifer had pulled the short straw and had to watch them. As long as they didn't bug him, he was fine.

Chloe watched him for a bit, amazed at how natural he looked at the moment. Regardless of what he said, he looked good with kids.

"Where did you find that god of a man?" A mother asked.

Chloe glanced at her, cringing she hope Lucifer did not hear that. "On a case, he was a witness soon turned consultant. We worked a few cases together, he then became my partner in both work and life."

"What happened with Dan? You two used to work together right?" Jessica sassed.

"We did, but only because we were in the same precinct. We are divorced now."

The first mother smiled. "Well you got a good catch there. I mean he did go to all this trouble for your baby."

Chloe turned back to Lucifer laughing, when Trixie jumped up and hugged him. He raised his hands up, as if touching the child would be the death of him. "Yeah I know and I don't plan on letting him go."

Lucifer waited patiently for the mother's to finish their chit chat and pick up their little monsters. He found himself staring at Beatrice, she was different from the others. More mature and aware of her surroundings. She was smart and too much like…like him? No, her mother yes. Father defiantly no. He may not be very fond of children, but this little girl may be the exception. Trixie ran toward him giving him a hug. On second thought he might have jumped the gun.

"Detective! I do believe it is past their bedtime!" Lucifer gently pried himself away from Beatrice. "Detective!"

"What?" Chloe appeared beside him.

Before Lucifer could respond a growl was heard from his loft. "Luv, would you excuse me a moment. I have to attend a funeral." Leaving a confused Chloe behind, he jogged up the stairs.

Walking into the loft he spotted one hound and prisoner. Lucifer frowned, glancing around he found no trace of the other two hounds. "Who do we have here?" Kicking the man onto his back, Lucifer scoffed. "Of course it had to be you."

The blond kept his gaze on the ceiling, too afraid to look at Lucifer. "Please sir…forgive me…I didn't mean for this to happen."

"For what to happen? Your escape or the murder of the girl?" Lucifer growled. "Who else escaped with you? And where are they?"

The man shivered. "I-I don't know. The hounds came after us, but I didn't see where they went."

"Your lying! I am not my father Mike; I do not forgive so easily!" Lucifer stood over him, his eyes filled with fire. "What happened out there? Where are my hunters?!"

"Lucifer?" Both men and beast turned toward the door. Chloe stared at him with both fear and confusion. "What are you doing?!"

"This is one of the escapees. Mike Flemings also known as the midnight killer." Lucifer moved to the side, kicking Mike in the process.

Chloe kept her eyes on the serial killer, she knew he was to be dead. It had been all over the news, the woman in L.A were able to walk the streets knowing he was gone. "He's dead."

"He is supposed to be in hell." Kneeling before the animal he locked eyes with him. "Go find the others." Instead of doing what he was told it just whimpered.

"What is wrong with it?" Chloe asked, she had yet to move from her spot. Of she was honest to herself, Chloe was a bit scared of Lucifer.

Lucifer shook his head. "I don't know." Standing up he grab the man from the collar of his shirt, slamming him into the wall and making a hole. "You are going back from where you should have never left! If you thought it was bad before, imagine it ten times worse. No one makes a fool out of me!" Tossing him to the side like a dirty rag, the hound grabbed him and dragged him into the shadows. Mike yelled and kicked.

"Is it that bad down there?" Chloe whispered.

Lucifer just nodded. "it's worse for others, it all depends on what you did to be in hell." Lucifer watched the fear in her eyes and the sound of her heart beat racing. The words from his brother returned to haunt him once more. He needed to find a way and save her, but at the moment he needed to find out what the hell happened to the other. And where it the bloody hell is Maze!

"Come let's get going." Ushering her out her spotted Maze behind the bar. "Go to the car, I'll meet you there."

Maze watched Chloe and Beatrice walk out, she knew Lucifer was coming her way. "Party over?"

"Where were you?" Lucifer demanded.

"I took officer Dan to his apartment like you said too." Maze spoke.

Lucifer leaned in closer. "Is that all?"

Maze hesitated for a bit. "Yes."

"Good, do not forget what will happen if you betray me again Maze." Lucifer stood back. "I need you to located two of the hell hounds. One returned with one of the escapees. But there is no sign of the others. I want them found and brought to me. Understood?"

"Crystal my lord." Maze grumbled.

Grabbing his jacket, he headed out, but not before warning Maze. "If you plan on earning my trust again, it would be best if you stay away from my brother. Remember he is an angel and you are a demon. One I created and can so easily destroy."

Maze watched him leave. "Oh Maze what have you gotten yourself into!"

Maze got down to working on finding the animals. To her surprise she found them guarding another escapee. Maze took it into her hands to send them all back to hell, now all she needed was to find the last man. It shouldn't be that hard, but then again the animals weren't able to find him. It took her most of the night only to come up empty handed. She needed to talk with Lucifer, if this 'thing' had anything to do with the death of that human. Then it won't be long before he attacks again.

Lucifer ended up carrying a sleeping Chloe, into the house. Trixie was bouncing from one end to another in front of him, she had too much sugar in her system. Once he placed Chloe in her bed, he turned his attention to the child.

"Right then, off to bed you go." Lucifer ushered her and the dog out.

"Can you read me a story?" Trixie asked, giving him the puppy eyes.

Lucifer groaned. "Fine let's go." Closing the door behind him he mumbled to himself. "Chloe is going to pay for this." Trixie handed him a book and settled into to bed, the beast laying over her. "What do we have here?" Taking a seat beside her he began ready. "In a little red house lived a small girl…." Being halfway thru the book he noticed she was asleep. He tucked her in without thinking. "What the hell is the matter with me?"

Lucifer had received a text message from Maze telling him to head to LUX it was urgent. Saying his goodbye to Chloe and promising to be back he left. With the hound in the house he was much more comfortable leaving them alone.

"What is it Maze?" Lucifer demanded.

"I found your animals, but only one other human. I tried tracking down the other, but no such luck." Maze reported.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Fine, have the others help you. I need him caught and need it done fast." Maze nodded. "Now I am going to shower; I want no interruptions."

Maze nodded once more, Amenadiel wanted to start the set-up as soon as possible. Now was his chance.

Turning around she jumped at the sudden appearance of the angel. "Can you not do that?"

The angel just shrugged. "Where is he?"

"Showering."

"Good did you send the message?" Amenadiel asked.

Maze sighed, pulling her phone out she quickly did as told. "Tell me again how is this going to work?"

"This is the one thing Chloe does not tolerate nor forgive." Pausing for a moment he listened. "I want to wait for a bit, just keep Chloe alert. When the time is right we will set everything up."


	14. That's Impossible!

LUCIFER IS OOC HERE, BUT THE OCCASION CALLS FOR IT.

HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT.

Chloe woke up with the next morning rested and hugged from behind. Looking over her shoulder she smiled at the sleeping devil. Kissing him on the cheek, she climbed out and took a shower. Wanting to beat him a making breakfast she began early. As the bacon was finishing, Chloe checked her phone frowning at the message from an unknown number.

*Do you know what Lucifer was up to last night when he left your side?*

Deciding to do the stupid thing, she took the bait. *Who is this?*

The response was quick. *Names don't matter right now. you didn't answer my question? *

*What question? Lucifer didn't leave my side last night at all. *

*Heavy sleeper are we now. Ask him, let's see how much of that loyalty does he really have? *

*Listen I don't want to hear from you again and stay away from Lucifer. *

For about five minutes all was quiet. *Sweetie, he is the one that can't stay away from me. PS. He really is good in bed, especially in the shower. *

Chloe's frown got deeper and the fear within her got bigger, as far as she knew Lucifer wouldn't cheat on her. Would he? Jumping at the arms around her waist, Chloe pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?" Lucifer grumbled, seriously what is the matter with humans and their moods.

Chloe kept her eyes away from his. "Did you leave last night?"

Lucifer nodded, shutting the stove off. "Yes for about an hour. Maze texted me saying she had updates on the two other men. Turns out we still have one more on the run, but all is good." Seeing the sadness in her eyes he got confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Is that all you did?" Chloe asked.

"That and I decided to take a shower before coming back here. When I got here you were already asleep." Taking a step towards her, he sighed. "Chloe what is the matter?"

"Lucifer you have never lied to me right?" Lucifer nodded. "And you won't start now right?"

"Chloe I told you-I promised you I would never lie to you and I never have. I won't start today, nor tomorrow or ever." Leaning on the island he stares into her eyes. "Now tell me what is this all about?" Instead of responding, she handed him her phone. Lucifer's frowned was replace by disgust them anger. "Who in the hell sent you this?!"

"I don't know; do you recognize the number?" Chloe whispered.

Lucifer shook his head. "no. when I find out who sent this-" He glanced over at her. "You didn't believe this? Did you?"

Chloe shrugged. "At first I did, but then again you have never lied to me."

"Chloe the same rule for lying applies to betrayal. I will never break your trust in me, especially for a whore." Pulling her into a hug gently he kisses her on the head. "I may be the devil, but I am not that bad." Chloe chuckled. "I'll find who sent this and when I do…" choler didn't see his eyes change nor his face, but she felt him get warmer almost to a burning feeling.

Trixie walked out of her room at that moment, the little animal beside her. "Morning mommy, morning Lucifer."

"Morning baby. Trixie did you sleep with that?" Chloe groaned, tossing a glare at Lucifer. Trixie just nodded. "He sleeps on the floor, not the bed. Okay?"

Sighing in defeat she nodded. "Okay, come on Lucifer!"

Both adults looked after the girl and dog. Lucifer looked offended as Chloe was just laughing.

"That was rather disturbing." Lucifer mumbled.

Chloe smiled. "I find it rather cute."

"Of course you would." Pulling her towards him he slightly kissed her on lips. "Any leads on the case?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, so you caught another?"

"Maze did and sent him back. Now all I have to do is look for the last one." Lucifer answered.

Chloe nodded. She was still bugged by the messages and even though he said it was all a lie, she couldn't stop that nagging voice in her head yelling 'lie! Lie!'. Lucifer had never lied to her and doubted he would start now. Granted he slept with anything that breathed, but knowing him Chloe knew he wasn't on to betray. Deciding on believing Lucifer, Chloe erased the messages. Nothing was going to ruin the new happiness, both her and her daughter have found.

For the past week Lucifer and maze had yet to find the last escapee. Chloe was running out of thing to tell the victims' families. They knew who was killing the girls. Problem was they couldn't seem to catch him. Lucifer had set the hounds on him, some came back others were found dead. Maze came back with a knife in her abdomen, which Lucifer healed. Even Lucifer went in search of him, but came up with nothing. Lucifer and maze were convinced that someone was helping him. Apparently if he was not being helped they would have caught him days ago.

Chloe on the other hand, had been feeling bad for about two days. She had a fever that came and went, making her feel like being on fire. Throwing up every few seconds, her head was killing her and chest felt hot. Whenever the fever appeared, Chloe had a difficult time getting up from bed or walking. Lucifer had been freaking out wondering what was the matter. For the past two days of her fever, he had her on the bed not letting her up.

It was on the third day that he finally called helped.

Lucifer walked into her room, with a cup of water. Chloe was in the bed groaning from the fever. Placing a hand on her forehead he frowned at how hot she was. He could have sworn she was hotter than his hell fire.

"Love?" Lucifer whispered.

Chloe opened her eyes slowly. "Hey, what time is it?" Grabbing her phone she gasped. "It's ten am! Lucifer I have to go to work!"

Pushing her back down he chuckled. "Relax luv. I had maze call you in sick."

"Lucifer."

"Detective you can barely stand, you are in no condition to work." Lucifer argued. Seeing her mumbled something he worried at how quickly she went back to sleep. He fever was rising even more, causing the sheets beneath her wet. "Oh love what is the matter?" After an hour of showing no sign of getting better Lucifer did the one thing he hated more…ask for help. "I know you can hear me. brother I need help."

Amenadiel showed up within seconds. "Finally came to your sense brother?"

Lucifer glanced at him. "Amenadiel? H-help me."

"What?"

"I need your help. Chloe is not well and I fear father will take her from me." Lucifer spoke, he knew that at any given moment she could be taken from her. if that happened nothing will stop him from declaring war to the heavens. "I don't know what to do, just tell me what is wrong."

His brother walked up to her slowly. Running his hands over her body he frowned. As he reached her stomach some kind of barrier pushed him away. Repeating the process Amenadiel sighed, this was not going to be good news.

"Lucy she is not sick." He whispered.

"Then what is the matter with her!" Lucifer growled.

"She is with child Lucifer." Seeing Lucifer shake his head, he repeated. "You have damned this woman to carry the child of Satan. Lucifer you have damned her to death."

I HAD A COUPLE OF READERS WANTING A PREGNANT CHLOE WITH LUCIFER'S KID. SO HERE HE IT, BUT IT WON'T BE AN EASY ONE.


	15. Im Going To Be A Father.

SO THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE A LITTLE LAME, BUT I NEEDED IT OUT OF THE WAY.

LET ME KNOW WHTA YOU THINK.

Lucifer looked from her to him. "That's impossible! The only way she could get pregnant was if I wanted too!"

Amenadiel shook his head. "You yourself said Chloe was different. Luci think about it. she is not affected by you in anyway, you become moral around her. Do you really think getting pregnant is so impossible?"

Lucifer clenched his jaw. This was getting out of hand, his brothers will do the impossible to forbid this. Not to mention his father. Turning to Amenadiel he grabbed his from the shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Not a word to anyone! I do not want the rest to find out about this."

"Lucifer you can't keep this hidden. They will find out."

"Not if you keep your mouth shut! Amenadiel I am warning you." Letting him go Lucifer spread his wings, causing the angel to flinch. "If anything happens to them you will be the first to fall."

Amenadiel took a step back, he may be strong and brave, but in a battle between him and Lucifer. Amenadiel was sure to end up dead. He had been watching his brother for some time and seeing the way he cares and protects this human worries him. When something of his was taken all hell broke loose. If that something would to be Chloe or the unborn child, he was sure nothing will stop the real Lucifer to rise. "Alright, I will keep quiet for a while." Spreading his wings Amenadiel walked towards the window. "But, you must remember. They are watching you and they will find out. You know what will happened, I advise you yourself get rid of that mistake."

"Out!" Lucifer yelled.

Making sure he was, Lucifer walked over to Chloe's side. Taking her hand, he sighed. "I'm sorry love. I didn't want this to happen." He never wanted a kid, especially with such a high chance of death. "I'll figure something out. I promise."

"Lucifer?" Chloe mumbled.

"Hello detective." Putting on a smile, he took a seat beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Sitting up she shivered. "A little cold, but that must be the fever. Where is Trixie?"

"Downstairs watching some ridiculous show." Lucifer scoffed.

"What?"

"Can you believe they made a show about talking doll's?"

Chloe chuckled. "Yes, it's called monster high. Trixie is obsessed with that."

"I see." Surprising Chloe, Lucifer pushed her hair back. "Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"So you remembered when you asked what would happened if I had a child?" Lucifer asked. He had this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. It kept growing as he got closer to telling her. He didn't know what it was called, but it made him want to throw up.

Chloe frowned. "Yes, but you said it was impossible."

"Well not really." Running a hand thru his hair he took a deep breath. "The only way I can reproduce myself is if I allow it."

Watching him closely, Chloe grabbed his hand. "Lucifer what is going on? You can't even stand the thought of a child, so why bring the subject up? Did you knock someone up?"

"No! No, but I-I have damned you." Standing up he turned toward the window.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe demanded, seeing his back she sighed. "Your bleeding. Why did you use your wings?"

"I was worried about you, still am. I had my brother come down and see what was wrong." Lucifer said.

"And?"

"We had a little argument, lost my composer and let my wings out."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "What did he sa-ow!" Pressing her hands on her stomach, she gasped at the sudden kick. "What the hell?!"

Lucifer was at her side with in seconds. "What's the matter?"

"I-I don't know. Something kicked me." Chloe jumped at the feeling again. "Lucifer?"

"Lay down." Forcing her down, he gently laid his hand on her abdomen. "You will feel hot, but that is it."

Chloe squirmed as his hand heated up, trespassing her like nothing. She gasped at something moving within her. "Lucifer, what the hell is going on?!"

Letting her go he just watched her. "I'm sorry detective."

"Sorry for what?" Chloe whispered. "What is going on?"

"Chloe you are pregnant with my child."

Chloe swore her heart stopped. She had the devil's flesh and blood growing inside her! How could this have happened! "What?"

"You ar-"

"I heard you the first time! What I want to know is how!?" Chloe yelled. "You told me it wasn't possible! Not without your consent!"

"I know." Lucifer huffed. "But you have to admit, you aren't like the others."

Chloe scowled at him. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"You never succumbed to my charms, nor did you have the same affect others had." Lucifer explained.

"That still doesn't explain how I got pregnant!" Chloe yelled.

Giving her a small smirk he grabbed her hand. "Well there is the time you found out what I was. Then that one time at Beatrice's birthday, on the balcony and-"

"I know!" Chloe couldn't help, but smile. "Did you want this to happen?"

Lucifer shrugged. "I-I don't know detective. Honestly I have never wanted a child and this comes as a big surprise."

Chloe slowly pulled her hand away. "Lucifer I need to be alone. This is too much and need some time to let it sink in."

It hurt him, but he slowly nodded. "Yes of course." Giving her a quick kiss, he grabbed his jacket and walked out.

Chloe sighed, leaning back on the bed. What was she going to do? How much of a disaster will this be? Last thing she knew or read was that the devil's child was to bring the apocalypse on the world. Could that really happen? Carefully Chloe placed her hand on her stomach, smiling at the way the baby seemed to snuggle against, her hand. No a baby can never be evil, Lucifer himself isn't evil. He was tossed into hell, made into what many accused him. So how can this miracle be evil? Granted he's Satan's child, but still. Her mind drifted off to how he or she would look like. Trixie would be happy to have a smaller sibling. Her mother would be a little weary, but would warm up. What had Chloe worried, was Lucifer's side of the family. How would they react to the news?

Gasping at the small kick, Chloe smoothed her hand. "Your fine. I won't let them hurt you." Now she needed to focus on talking with Lucifer and the rest of the family. That included Dan.

Lucifer walked into the club, tossing his jacket and keys on the bar. Dropping onto the couch he threw his head back and closed his eyes. What was supposed to be the happiest time in his eternal life, had just turned into his personal hell. His father was threating to send Chloe and Beatrice to hell because of him. Then you have the escapee, that seems to know their every move. Now Chloe is pregnant with something, Lucifer himself wasn't even sure to be completely human. That thing could very well kill her and judging by how hot she was before; it had inherited his hell fire. Chloe was in danger at every turn and Lucifer couldn't do a bloody thing. Amenadiel was right he needed to get rid of the mistake, Chloe would agree. Judging by the way she nicely kicked him out, she wasn't all that too happy about the news. Grabbing a drink, he frowned at his reflection. Just the simple thought of killing the unborn child, gave him a cold chill. His chest would tighten up and make it rather hard to breathe. It was the same feeling he got, when Amenadiel told him about Chloe. Running a hand down his face, he growled. "you really out did yourself this time."

"That's a good thing I take it?" Maze spoke up, walking down the stairs. Lucifer simply sipped on his drink. "Not a good thing?"

"Depends on how you see it." Lucifer said.

Maze stood on the other side of the bar, facing him. "See what?"

Placing his drink down, Lucifer studied her. "What would you say if I told you I was going to be a father?"

Maze just stared at him, before laughing out loud. "That would be a pretty good joke, but not your style." Grabbing his cup, she poured him another. As she handed him the cup, Maze noticed the look in his eyes. "Lucifer? That was a bad joke right?"

"No, it wasn't. Chloe is pregnant and I am going to be a father." Lucifer stated.

Maze was shocked. This…this was the last thing she would have imagined. "What the hell were you thinking?! Why did you allow this?!"

"I didn't! I never allowed it, but as always my powers didn't work on her." Lucifer growled.

"Do you have any idea what this will cause! Your father will be beyond furious! Your siblings will come after her and that creature!" Maze yelled.

Lucifer roared, grabbing her by the neck and slamming her against the wall. "Careful on how you speak of them. That is your future master! Chloe and my child will have no harm come to them. Of that you and I will take care of."

Maze grunted. "Your child? Master? What has happened to you Lucifer? You are not the same devil anymore. The man I knew would have never let such moral emotions take control of him. He would have not allowed this to happen in the first place! You are dooming all of us with this abomination!"

Lucifer tighten his hold on her neck, causing her to wheeze. "I will admit I have changed, but Chloe and both her offspring are our priority. Just like you have sworn to protect me always, I expect the same loyalty towards Chloe. Am I understood?" Maze nodded reductively. "As for my siblings…let them come. They have no idea what awaits them." Letting her fall to the ground he walked away.

Maze smirked, having seen his eyes change. "There is the devil I know."

It was past six pm and Lucifer had yet to hear from Chloe. He was worried, when he left she was shocked and what seemed scared. He didn't want to lose her, not like this. He was willing to do whatever she asked for, but if within those little demands was leaving her. He would let hell freeze over before doing it. Grabbing his jacket and keys, Lucifer ran out and into his car.


	16. This Is Your Final Warning.

LIKE I SAID I WANTED THEM OUT OF THE WAY, SINCE I WILL BE BRINGING THE ROYAL FAMILY IN.

I NEED HELP ON HOW DAN WILL FIND OUT ABOUT LUCIFER BEING THE DEVIL.

Arriving at Chloe's home he sat in the car, he could hear voices. Listening closely, he growled at the sound of Dan's voice.

Chloe sighed as she leaned against the kitchen's island. "Dan please just leave."

"No, Chloe we haven't been able to talk as we should. May I remind you that we haven't signed the papers and you are still my wife." Dan growled thru gritted teeth. "Regardless of what you tell everyone."

Chloe was feeling the heat waves rush over her once more. It was almost as if the child knew someone was upsetting his mommy. When Lucifer was around he/she was clam and giddy. Lucifer…Chloe sighed. How she wished he would get his ass back already. "Fine what do you want to talk about Dan? It better not be about us getting back together, cause that bridge already cracked, broke and burned."

"Is it all really over? What about the love Chloe? The love you claimed to have for me?" Dan whispered.

"That love is no longer there Dan. You have caused me nothing, but pain and suffering. The one good thing you gave me was Trixie and for that I will always be grateful." Chloe explained. "But I am trying to re-build my life and I have found someone who I can be happy with and loves me."

"He doesn't love you Chloe!" Dan yelled. "He never will! I know his kind, as should you. He will have his fill with you and leave you sooner or later. My guess real soon."

"I will not allow you to speak of him that way Dan. Like I said before Lucifer has done everything you have failed to do for me." Chloe was tired, this was the same argument over and over. To make matters worse, the baby was heating up fast and hotter. It was agitated and seemed to want to get out. "Dan I am not feeling good, please just leave. Lucifer should be here any moment and I am sure he will not like seeing you here at the moment."

Dan scoffed. "Like I give a rat's ass what that psychotic lunatic thinks. Did you forget his obsession in thinking he is the devil himself? Do you really think it's safe to have Trixie around him?"

"Yes, believe it or not, but the safest place beside us is with him. He would do the impossible to keep her and me safe." Chloe snapped, gasping at the sudden heat wave running thru her.

Dan was at her side within second. "You alright? What's wrong?"

Lucifer having heard the gasp rushed into the house, pushing Dan away from her he took Chloe into his arms and laid her on the couch. "Just relax Chloe." Placing his hand over the baby he watched her closely.

Chloe sighed softly after the heat was gone. "I'm okay."

"You sure?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes, just part of the process I suppose."

"Process of what?" Dan demanded. "What the hell is going on?!"

Lucifer stood up, nose to nose with the man. "Chloe is pregnant with my child."

Dan staggered back as if he had been punch. "That-that can't be true. Chloe?"

"It's true Dan. I'm having another child." This was not how she wanted him to find out, but at least it was out of the way. "I just found out today."

"Are you going to keep it?" Dan asked.

Chloe's jaw dropped. "Why would you even ask that?! I would never end a child's life Daniel. Yes, I am keeping my baby." Lucifer although knowing this was probably a bad idea, couldn't help but feel an over whelming, warm sensation from her words. She wanted to keep their child. "Dan please leave you can pick up Trixie later tonight. I have to talk with her first." Glaring at Lucifer he stormed out of the house.

"Well, that went well." Lucifer smiled.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Where were you?"

"At LUX, you said you wanted to be alone."

"Yes, but that didn't mean you had to leave. I just meant get out of my room." Chloe mumbled.

Lucifer sighed. "You really need to work on your communication." Taking a seat beside her, he placed one hand on the top of the couch and the other on her arm. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. The baby just got worked up." Biting her lips, she looked up at the man. "Lucifer what am I to expect during and after the birth. "I mean am I going to have to have you by my side, so you can calm him down? What about after the birth? Is he going to have horns? A tail? Pitchfork? How about wings and your powers?"

Lucifer chuckled. "Take a deep breath please, you making me dizzy. For starters no I won't have to be with you all day, I would prefer it. The child will stop as it develops more. As for the other I am just offended. I do not have a tail, nor horns or pitchfork and neither will our child." Chloe giggled. "There is a 60/40% he might inherit my wings. The powers I won't know until he turns two years old. He already has my hell fire so that's one."

"What about during the pregnancy?"

"That I am not so sure. I do know you will feel weaker and hotter, some days will be harder than others." Taking her hand Lucifer swallowed. "I will be with you Chloe, every step. It will be hard on both of us, but we'll get thru it."

Hugging him, Chloe allowed the tears to fall. She was happy, but scared at the same time. Who wouldn't? She was going to have Lucifer's child! The child many have feared, but to her it was only a child. Her and her lover's child, and regardless of what his origins are he will love him. Glancing up at Lucifer, she watched him. He seemed scared and worried, something else was on his mind besides the baby. He has been like this since his brothers visit.

"Lucifer is something else going on?" she asked.

Lucifer glanced down at her. "No, just thinking is all."

"About what?"

"About the child, you, me and Beatrice." He wasn't about to tell her; she was condemned to hell. And telling her his brothers might try and eliminate their child, was out of the question. Until now he had the hound and Maze looking out for them, when he wasn't around. But they could only do so much, they weren't a match when going against an angel, let alone a group of them. looking down, he chuckled at the sleeping woman in his arms. Picking her up he took her into the room and laid her down. Walking out he made sure all was clear and took a seat on the couch once more.

He had a lot to deal with. One he needed to assure Chloe was not going to hell. Two he had to assure they wouldn't touch her or the baby and three he still needed to catch the last prisoner. The first two things were the ones he dreaded the most, he would need to come face to face with his brothers and sisters. With a heavy sigh he grabbed his keys and walked out, standing on the porch Lucifer chanted in the angels language. To any passing person it seems like a house on the beach, but to a demon or angel it was marked with a spiral letting them know the devil owns this place. It stopped any supernatural creature from walking inside. Once satisfied he left.

It was time for a family reunion.

Lucifer parked outside an abandoned warehouse. Locking his car, he flew up to the roof it still felt weird having his wings. Although they will come in handy, if things were to get out of hand.

"I know you can all hear me! So why don't you stop hiding behind father and show yourselves!" Lucifer called out. The first three minutes were all quiet, but then a bright light appeared. Blinding Lucifer at first, but fading as four figures appeared. "Hello brothers…and sister." Lucifer smiled.

Gabriel, Michael, Amenadiel, and his sister Mariel stood before him.

"Lucifer." Gabriel greeted.

Lucifer walked closer to them, looking them up and down he scoffed. "So a little crow told me you have decided on sending Chloe decker to hell, when her time comes."

The angels shared looks, before the second oldest stepped forward. "That is correct Samuel."

"Do not call me that Michael." Lucifer growled. "I will not allow this. Chloe has done nothing wrong to deserve this!"

"She is fornicating with you! That is enough to send anyone to hell Lucifer." Mariel snapped.

Lucifer walked up to her, looking down at the teenager. "What the hell are you even doing here? Isn't it past your bedtime?" Mariel pushed him back, only to be the one pushed into Amenadiel. "You still have a lot to learn baby sister."

"Lucifer that's enough! What have you called us for?" Gabriel demanded.

Lucifer sighed. "Take the mark of Chloe. She has done nothing, but love me. Is that really so bad?"

Michael frowned. He seemed so…so broken. "We can't, it is done. When she dies she will be sent to hell. Her child is close to being marked as well Lucifer." Walking up to him he sighed. "Let them go and go back home. You still have a chance to save them." Pushing his hand away Lucifer walked to the edge of the roof and spread his wings. "You always did think only for yourself Lucifer, even when we were together. You are ruining their life's, you are to bring nothing but hate and death to them. You are being selfish; why won't you listen to us for once! What is so special about this human?!"

"I love her!" Lucifer yelled, the building shaking from his voice. "She doesn't see the thing in what father has made me into. She doesn't see the devil you all see; she sees the light in me. The angel that I once was." Allowing his eyes to change he walked straight for Gabriel. "The one you helped father create." Grabbing his brother by the throat, Lucifer slammed him against the wall. The impact would have killed a human. Gabriel groaned at the pain running thru him. "Did you think I would forget brother. You were the so call perfect one, the one that could do no wrong. but you did, oh you did. You were jealous of father's favoritism towards me. So you helped him, made me into the torturer I am today." Lifting him higher, Gabriel fought too free himself.

"Lucifer!" Michael warned, if he wanted to kill Gabriel they wouldn't be able to stop him.

Letting the angel fall Lucifer wiped his hands. "Relax dear brother, I won't kill him. But let this be a warning to you and to dear old dad."

"A warning against what?" His sister asked.

Standing on the edge, he showed his true form. Fire blasted from all four edges of the buildings, blocking the angels in. "I will declare war on the heavens if Chloe or her family are condemned." Looking up he yelled. "You have been warned! If you touch them, heaven and hell will be at war."

"Don't do this Lucifer." Amenadiel begged. "Many will die; humanity will be in the middle of all this!"

"You four will be the first to suffer. So choose. Live or die." Clapping his hands, he disappeared and the flames began closing in on the angels. But before they could be harmed rain began to fall.

Lucifer scoffed, from within his car. "You always did ruin my fun."


	17. I want to help

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

As he walked into Chloe's house he found her and Trixie sitting on the couch. They were watching something, but at the same time they were talking. Quietly he listened in.

"So I am going to be a big sister?" Trixie asked.

Chloe chuckled. "Yeah, are you okay with that?"

"Of course! I'll be able to take care of him, just like you and Lucifer and daddy take care of me." Trixie yelled. "Are you and Lucifer going to get married?"

Chloe choked on air, coughing slightly. "Umm, no. I mean maybe. Not yet…No we are not." Seeing the smirk on her daughters face she scowled. "You are spending too much time with lucifer."

Lucifer smiled, he was liking that girl more every day. Placing the bags on the table, all heads snapped towards him. "Brought dinner."

"Lucifer!" Trixie screamed, jumping off the couch and into him.

Lucifer raised his arms at the impact, but then something in him clicked. It was like he had no control of himself anymore, as his hands came down and rested on the girls back. Even adding a small pat. "Yes, uhh." Clearing his throat, he pulled away. "Why don't you go wash up, while your mother and I get dinner ready." Nodded she bolted, the beast on her heels.

With raised eyebrows Chloe watched him carefully. Lucifer began unpacking the food, but his mind was somewhere else. "Lucifer? You okay?" Chloe asked, placing a hand on his back. "Lucifer?"

"Oh! Yes, detective I'm fine." Lucifer reassured although, he wasn't too sure himself. "You hungry?"

"Starving, your child has no filling." Chloe whined.

Lucifer gave her a wicked smile, as he trapped her against the island. "Just like his father, but I crave something much more satisfying."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Chloe pulled him in closer. "Well my little devil you are in luck."

"Mmmm, why is that?"

"I have the same craving." Chloe whispered. Her teeth grazing his ear.

Lucifer swallowed hard, he felt a very special part of his body respond. "Don't tease the devil sweetheart, you could get burn."

"Promises. Promises." Chloe groaned, squealing when he picked her up and placed her on the counter.

Standing in between her legs, his mouth was on hers. The kiss was demanding, but sweet. As his hands got under her shirt, Chloe moaned slightly arching closer to him. For the moment they both forgot they were in the kitchen or that Trixie was upstairs. For once Chloe was thankful for the interruption, when the front door opened.

Lucifer was a different story; the man was breathing heavily. His eyes were changed, so he hid his face in Chloe's neck. Chloe hugged him, trying to keep him calm, at the same time making sure the intruder didn't see anything she shouldn't.

"Mom!" Chloe gasped.

"Chloe!" Her mother exclaimed, her eyes wide with surprise at seeing her daughter in such position.

"Lucifer!" Lucifer said. "Now that we all reintroduced ourselves, I will get dinner served." Giving Chloe a peck on the cheek, he moved away.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Chloe asked, ushering her into the living room.

Penelope glanced around. "Is there a problem for me showing up?"

"Ahh, no! No, just a shocker. Ho-how have you been?" Chloe stuttered. She loved her mother, but she picked the worst time to show up.

"I've been good, but I didn't come alone." Penelope smiled. "I know you have been going thru a though time with Dan and I figured what better way to fix it then over dinner." Chloe groaned knowing exactly where she was going with this. "Dan! Honey come on in."

Lucifer was by Chloe's side within seconds, his hand wrapped around her waist and eyes fixated on the door. He narrowed his devilish eyes at the no longer detective walking in.

"Look I tried to tell her, but…" Dan began, but Chloe stopped him.

"Mom what are you doing?" Chloe whispered.

Penelope shrugged looking from her to lucifer. "oh. Wait. Are you two?"

Lucifer pulled her closer. "Exciting isn't it?"

"Oh, but sweetie what about Dan and Trixie?"

"What about them?" Chloe asked. "Trixie is okay with it and Dan will just have to deal with it."

"Chloe can I speak with you?" Her mother grabbed her taking her into Trixie's room to talk.

Lucifer groaned at having to be in the same room as him. Walking to the bottom of the stairs he looked up. "Beatrice!"

"Yes!" She yelled back.

"Your father detective do-Dan is here!"

Walking past him, he heard the small feet walk down the stairs. Zoning out he focus on the task at hand, he was bothered by having Dan in the house and the fact that he was so close to getting lost in Chloe. Now he had to hold back his urges and that was getting him in a pissy mood. To push away the horny side of the devil he toned into Chloe and her mother's conversation.

"I know it's you house mom and I know you can bring anyone you want, but I would like a little respect when it comes to my personal life. Dan and I broke it off because he cheated and hit me. Not to mention what happened the day I came crying to you." Chloe whispered. "I am just looking for the right place and I will move out okay."

Penelope sighed. "From the looks of it Lucifer hasn't even thought of providing for you. Then you have Trixie to look out for. There is no way you will be able to provide for your children on your own." Pulling her into a sideways hug. "Dan is the only that will be able to help you. Leave Lucifer and fix things with you husband."

Lucifer stiffed at the suggestion. Something was wrong here and he had a feeling he knew what it was. Turning off the stove he walked into the living room. Trixie sat on the couch while her father just looked around. "Beatrice why don't you go up to your mother's room. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Okay." Trixie ran up, clearly wanting to get away from her father. Dan nodded at him, then going back to his gazing around.

"Dan?" Lucifer called.

"Yeah?" The man smiled.

Lucifer walked over to him, draping a hand over his shoulder. "I hate when people meddle into my life, but you know what I despise the most?"

"What's that?" Dan tried pushing him away.

Lucifer grabbed him from the back of the neck, throwing him back into the wall. Lifting him up in the air by the throat he changed his features. "Trying to make me look like an idiot! Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out!"

"What are you talking about!?" Dan gasped out.

Chloe and her mother rushed out. "Lucifer!"

"Get away from her." lucifer demanded. Tossing Dan thru the door he turned to Chloe's mother. "I warned you!"

Chloe appeared in front of him, placing her hands on his chest trying to stop him. "Lucifer stop! That's my mother!"

"No she is not!" lucifer spat. Pushing past her, he grabbed Penelope and threw her out.

"Lucifer stop please!" Chloe cried.

Trixie appeared on the top of the stairs. "Mom?"

"Trixie? Baby go into my room and stay there." Chloe ordered.

"But-"

"Do as I say!" Chloe ran after Lucifer, who was now in the drive way with Dan and her mother. "Lucifer stop!"

"Stay there!" lucifer growled. It wasn't so much the ordered, but the way he said it that made her obey. He seemed scared and worried at the same time. Like he feared something can happened to her. So listening to him, she stood on the porch. But then again that was her mother. "That's my mother!"

Lucifer ignored her, he kept his eyes on the fallen bodies. Clenching his teeth as he saw their real forms. "You just don't take a hint do you!"

Michael groaned as he stood, helping Mariel up as well. "Lucifer please, let us explain."

"Explain what?! You trying to talk Chloe into leaving me! You have gone too far Michael!" Lucifer growled.

Mariel scoffed, flying towards her brother she jumped onto him. Placing her hands over his heart she began chanting something. Lucifer was just about to pull her off, when a cold feeling began running up his body. Causing him to fall on his knees, the pain was worse than the time he got shot. Looking up he scoffed at the sky darkening, a storm brewing as he slowly began fading away. The feeling was nothing he's felt before. His hell fire began shutting off, his body going numb. He felt tired, but he couldn't give in. Not now.

Chloe watched helplessly as Lucifer fell to the ground. "Lucifer!" Running back into the house she grabbed her glock, loading it she rushed back out. Taking aim, she began shooting at the girl killing her man.

Michael groaned as he flew to the mortal and took the weapon. "Now that won't do anything, but anger my sister more." Huffing at the punches Chloe threw, he wrapped his arms around her, trapping her in his steel grip.

"Lucifer!" Chloe yelled.

Lucifer turned to look at her, the anger in him boiling to the point of exploding. Focusing on the fire within, he roared shaking the ground beneath them. Mariel screamed as she was suddenly tossed off her brother. Jumping to her feet she gasped at the sight of lucifer.

He stood above the ground, wings out and glowing. He was glowing. His clothes were changed to a white suite, but he still remained the same. His eyes were different thou, instead of the red flames they were pitch black. Lowering himself onto the ground once more he tilted his head towards his brother.

"Let her go Michael. Now." He said. Michael did as told, then flew to stand beside his sister. "What good was all of this? You did nothing, but anger me and threaten the life of the woman I love!"

"This can all end if only you go back to hell! Back where you belong!" Mariel snapped.

Lucifer chuckled. "You see I didn't create hell, I just worked there. I quit and I don't plan on going back." He glanced towards his sister. "That little stunt you pulled will cost you."

"Bring it on jerk!"

Lucifer clicked his tongue. "Someone really needs to show you some manners."

Michael was the first to attack. He threw his body weight behind the fist that edged closer to his face, it hit lucifer on the jaw with such force blood pooled into his mouth. Pain erupted from the point of impact. With his own two hands lucifer grasped Michael's head in his hands and brought his knee cap up to Michael's nose, a blunt crack was heard as lucifer released his golden haired head. Crimson leaked from both his nostrils and his nose was twisted right. He drew his fist back again and it ploughed into Lucifer's stomach, it was like hitting a train head on. his guts smashed together, blood vessels bursting. With a roar lucifer repaid this by punching his brother in the jaw, Lucifer's fist collided with all his body weight and force. The fallen angel continued the battering until Michael fell to the floor. His chest gently rose and sank with each shallow breath he drew in. lucifer watched him, it was thrilled him to see him at his feet.

He then turned his attention to his sister, who was shaking in fear. "I take no pleasure in taking you down. None. I haven't even swung a punch yet and I see you quiver. How weak you are. Fight me and you know I'll win, or maybe you like gambling? It's a sin, you know, as is greed." Mariel stood at a fighting position. Lucifer just took a step back, he disliked her, but he wasn't about to hurt her. she wouldn't be able to withstand a beating like Michael. Glancing behind him he spotted Chloe shaking in fear, she was scared. Of what he didn't know, but after this he was forced to tell her everything. A bright light got his attention once more. As he turned he saw Gabriel and Amenadiel standing there.

"Oh bloody hell! Can't you just leave me the fuck alone!" Lucifer roared, picking his barely alive brother, he threw him to the others.

Gabriel just had enough time to catch the angel. "What have you done to him?!"

"What he came looking for. I told you! Told you that if you came anywhere near her I will not hesitate to kill any of you! Yet you send these two idiots into her home and try to take her away?!" He was pacing the grounds. The rage in him was just about to the top. He needed someone to take it out on and he had a few choices standing a few feet away.

"Lucifer." Amenadiel called.

"I mean what is the matter with you! Did father send you? Was this his plan?" lucifer asked.

"Lucifer!"

"What?!" He screamed.

Amenadiel just pointed towards the house. Lucifer turned only to have his anger disappear and replaced with a cold feeling. Chloe was on the ground, not moving and he could have sworn he didn't see her breathing. Allowing everything to go back too normal, he ran to her side. Falling to his knees, Lucifer cradled her into his arms. "Chloe? Come on Chloe wake up." She was breathing so that was good. Picking her up, he took her into the house and laid her on the couch. Jumping to his feet when Mariel and Amenadiel walked in. "Get out! Have a little respect and leave for now, you attempt to kill me another day!"

Amenadiel raised his hands in surrender. "I just want to help brother."

"Help? You knew they were going to do this! You were the one that kept badgering me for letting Chloe know what I was! And here you send two of your brothers disguised as detective douche and her mother!"

"I didn't know lucifer!" Amenadiel yelled. "I found out from Gabriel when I asked for the others. I would have tried and stopped them. Believe me please."

Lucifer shook his head. "I can't. Now because of you and them I have to tell her everything. Including what the child might do to her and what you all plan on doing to her and Beatrice."

"Child?" Mariel asked, looking between the two. "What child?"

Lucifer huffed, giving Amenadiel the floor as he sat by Chloe. "Chloe is pregnant with Lucifer's child."

Mariel gasped taking a few steps back. "No, no. that can't be true! That thing cannot be born! It will be a monster and abomination."

Making a run for the door, Lucifer caught her and slammed her against the wall. "Now you might be a girl and you might be my little sister. (Still leaves a bad taste in my mouth.) But do not mistake my tolerance. Of everyone in this room I only care for three people. Chloe. Beatrice. And my un born child. Amenadiel and now you are the only ones to know about this child and I want it to stay that way. This cannot be known until I want it to." Mariel nodded softly. Truth be told she might act tough, but of all her brothers and sisters Lucifer was the only one that scared her. She knew he had no limits. "Good, now be a good girl and go check on Beatrice, if she asks tell her everything is good and dandy." As she walked up the stairs Lucifer called her name. "Careful on what you tell her."

"Okay."

As he took a seat by Chloe, he checked on the child. "It's growing fast."

Amenadiel scoffed. "What you expect a normal pregnancy? She is carrying the devils child lucifer."

"I know. I just need time. Time to figure all of this out. I need her safe, before I can do anything." He suddenly stopped talking. "Why am I telling you all of this?"

"Because I want to help." Amenadiel admitted.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I want to help you save Chloe and your family."

DONT WORRY THE REAL PENELOPE AND DAN WILL APPEAR REALLY SOON. AS FOR HIS BROTHER AND SISTER, I WANTED AT LEAST SOME SUPPORT FROM HIS SIDE OF THE FAMILY.


	18. On a date.

SORRY FOR THE DELAY I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON OTHER STORIES, IN HOPE OF UPDATING THEM.

ANYWAYS THIS IS JUST A FILLER. YOU KNOW NOTHING TO IMPORTANT, BUT THE NEXT ONE DAN IS IN FOR A TREAT.

SADLY SO IS OUR FALLEN ANGEL.

Lucifer didn't know how to respond to that, so he just turned back to focus on Chloe. He was worried the child was growing too fast, he stomach was staring to show. "How long does a human pregnancy take?"

Amenadiel hummed. "I'm not sure. It's like what? Three or four months?"

"She is not a dog." Mariel said, walking down the steps. "A moral's pregnancy takes nine months."

"Where is Beatrice?" Lucifer snapped.

Mariel gestured up the stairs. "The child has fallen asleep. As for this…child, a human's pregnancy takes nine months and a couple of days. But he is part angel, so I wouldn't be surprise if it was born earlier."

Lucifer gaped at her. "Earlier? Oh bloody hell. What am I going to do?"

"Well for starters, you really need to get a bigger place." Mariel scoffed looking around the place. "Your loft is bigger than this."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "One that would keep you out, would be perfect." Mariel glared at him. "I'll look into it later. Right now, Chloe needs to go to bed and Beatrice needs to take a shower."

The siblings watched as their devil brother walked away.

"What has happened to him?" Mariel asked, amazed by how protective he cradled Chloe into his chest.

"Love, human contact. Lucifer was pried from all off that at a very young age. If I were him, I too would not let it go." Amenadiel admitted. "He had both mom and dad turn their backs on him. During this time, I have been guarding hell's gate. I cannot blame him for leaving."

Mariel sighed softly. "But I thought he was fathers favorite? I mean he sure dose protect him a lot."

"He was…still is. Father has always kept a look out for him, maybe not in the right way, but he has. Made sure none of us could harm him, gave him his wings back. Lucifer was rebellious, still is and father did not like it. So he threw him out where he can be what he wanted."

"But he wasn't happy." She stated.

"No he wasn't."

"What beef dose he and Gabriel have?"

Amenadiel groaned. "From what I heard and know, Gabriel has always been jealous of Lucifer being the favorite and first child. Gabriel was a big part in him being cast out, he was the one to tell father to create hell and have Lucifer run it." Mariel was surprised, she couldn't actually believe her brother would do that. But then again he was the one to suggest this plan, so she wasn't sure what to believe.

"Are we going to tell him about mom?" Mariel asked.

"What about her?" Lucifer asked, he had Beatrice in his arms. "Go to your room child." Beatrice humph as she strolled away. "What about mother?"

"Lucifer…mom…she escaped." Amenadiel said.

Lucifer laughed humorless. "If this is a joke, it is not very funny."

"Not a joke big brother." Mariel said.

Lucifer sobered up. "Oh hell. How in my damn name did she escape!?"

"We don't know."

"You don't know? What a surprise!" Lucifer grumbled. Falling face down on the couch, he yelled. Suddenly sitting up. "She's coming for me. she's going to kill me." His face turned ever paler than before. "She can't know about Chloe or the child."

"Lucifer calm down." Amenadiel sighed.

"We will catch her." Mariel assured.

Lucifer laughed. "Catch her? You have a better chance in catching a unicorn than her. So she's the one teaming up with that last escape."

Beatrice walked out at that moment, with the hound at her heels. "I'm hungry Lucifer."

Grumbling under his breath, he walked into the kitchen. In a couple of minutes, he made her dinner. They moved their conversation into the kitchen, while Beatrice ate and watched television.

"Lucifer was that a hell hound?" Mariel asked, she had seen his eyes flash.

"Yes, a birthday present from Maze and myself." He grinned.

Mariel scoffed. "Yes because every girl's dreams of a demon dog."

"You really should stop mumble; it's starting to bum me out." Lucifer snapped.

Amenadiel jumped in before they could get at it. "What did you mean teaming up?"

"We haven't been able to catch the last escape from hell. Every hound we sent either came back empty handed or was found dead. We knew someone had to be helping him, but I never would have thought it to be her." Lucifer explained.

Mariel cussed to herself. "Well first thing you need to do is place your…lover and both child's in a safer place. I suggest you buy a new place and have them move there. Have Maze and hounds guard the place. Then you can focus on finding mom."

Lucifer shook his head. "I still need to find a way on stopping the others from sending Chloe and Beatrice to hell, not to mention the child growing at top speed in her. Is there a pause button on this thing?"

"Yes Lucifer it's called a condom." Mariel smirked.

"Very funny, you just jealous you haven't felt the pleasure of sex." Lucifer grinned.

Mariel gagged. "I will not talk about sex with you!"

"What's sex?" Beatrice asked, startling the angels.

Lucifer patted her on the head. "Ask your mother." Turning her around, he ushered her into the bathroom. "Now time for a bath."

"Can you help with the water?"

Lucifer opened his mouth then closed, as he popped his head out the door. "Mariel?"

"What?"

"Can you come help the child?" Lucifer asked, he really didn't feel comfortable at the moment.

Mariel growled. "How did I become the babysitter?"

"Oh hush." Pushing her into the bathroom, he ran off.

By the time Beatrice was in bed and asleep, the siblings took a seat on the couch. They have been trying to come up with a plan on how to lure out their mother.

"Lucifer?" Mariel called.

"What?"

"Can I please get that change of clothes?" Mariel had walked out completely soaked from the bathroom. Of course Lucifer had nothing to do with it. It wasn't like he gave the child 20 dollars and a promise of chocolate cake, if she was to wet her.

Lucifer glanced at her for a moment, followed by a shake of the head. "You'll have to wait. Chloe is a very light sleeper and will wake up the moment I walk in."

"I know this was you're doing." Mariel mumbled.

Lucifer just tossed her a smuggled look. "I would never."

"Whatever." Mariel mumbled.

After a while the two left leaving Lucifer alone. A quick shower he ran into the room and settled down. He pulled Chloe close to him, he wanted her as close as possible. He had everything coming at him all at once, but nothing will stop him from protecting his family. The entire night he kept a watchful eye on her, not once fall asleep. His eyes were on her and his ears were listening to Beatrice as she slept.

It was around seven in the morning when she began to stir.

"Morning," Lucifer smiled.

Chloe stretched in a cat liked manner. She suddenly froze. "Lucifer!"

"What!?"

She began pacing the room. "Y-yesterday. Was it all real?" Lucifer nodded. "wh-how? I mean that was my mother and Dan!"

Lucifer sighed sitting on the edge of the bed. "Honey, an angel can morph into anything they want."

"Oh that is just fucken perfect!" Chloe groaned.

Lucifer smirked. "My we woke up rather potty mouth today."

"Not funny Lucifer!"

"Alright." Pulling her into a hug, he hid his face into her neck. "Listen I know you are scared and worried for your's and Beatrice's safety. I will do everything in my power to keep you three safe. At the moment I want you and Beatrice to pack, we will be moving to a new place. One as too where I can keep you safe."

"Lucifer I can't just leave." Chloe argued. "My job and Trixie's school!"

Lucifer chuckled. "Darling I wasn't talking about moving to a different world. I just meant a different house."

"But-"

"Chloe you yourself told me you wanted to live somewhere else. This is your mother's home." Lucifer said.

Chloe just shook her head. "I have to get ready for work. Let's talk about this later okay." Giving him a small kiss on the lips, she headed into the shower.

Lucifer sat on the couch. He needed to do what he knew was safest for her, even if that meant having to deal with her wrath. He'd swore she was scarier than him when angry.

After Trixie was dumped at school and Chloe was assigned to nothing, but paperwork Lucifer began house hunting. He wanted something secure and roomy. He needed a place that was fenced in, yet gave them lots of room. The house had to be a three bedroom, since she was pregnant. Now all he needed to do was talk to someone that could help him find the perfect home.

It wasn't long before he sat in front of a desk, with a beautiful blonde on the other side. "So Mr. Morningstar what exactly are you looking for?" She leaned forward, enough for him to see into her shirt.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, in the past he would have taken advantage of this mortals desire for him, but something was holding him back. It was almost as if someone was literally holding him back. "Money is not an issue, just want to get that out of the way." He noticed the way her eyes lit up. Humans and money, he always found it fascinating how much it influenced them. "I am looking for a private, secured home. At least three to four bedrooms, spacious. I want it to have two bathrooms, backyard and front. Only one exist and entrance from the property. Garage and balcony." He knew how much Chloe loved a house with a balcony. Oh he almost forgot. "And lots of windows."

She had typed out everything he wanted into her computer, getting a few hits. "I have four that match your description, would you like to see them today?"

Lucifer shook his head. "Just show me the pictures." Glancing at the computer, he strolled thru the first two. Stopping her at the third one. It was perfect, drive-way all the way up to a locked gate. The house was two stories, and on a hill. He was sure Chloe would love the view, which was the same as his, with the city beneath him. What surprised him, was that it was close to her job. As for Beatrice it wouldn't kill him if he took her to school once in a while. "I'll take that one."

"Ummm are you sure? I have one more." She offered.

"No, that is what I was looking for. Please just give me the price and I will pay for it now." Pulling out his credit card, he waited for the woman. It took her a while to get over the shock, but was quick to make the transaction. Leaving with a satisfied grin, he jumped into his car and headed home. He had much to do.

Chloe was exhausted, she had nothing to do but paperwork and the child wouldn't stop moving. People were already looking at her, noticing the growth of her stomach. She was rather surprised as to how fast her belly was growing. She smiled fondly as she ran her hand over the bump, she had a feeling it was going to be a boy. So mesmerized by the new miracle growing in her she didn't even notice Dan walk in.

"Hey."

Chloe jumped. "Shit Dan!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Giving her a smug look he walked in. "What has you so jumpy?"

"Nothing, I was just lost in thought." Clearing her throat, she gathered the papers in front of her. "Did you need something?"

Dan sighed as he took a seat. "I just want to apologize for what happened the other day. I had no right to react the way I did. We are separated and I should have respected that."

Chloe leaned back in her chair trying to get a read on him. This was not the Dan she knew. "Alright, was that all?"

"No." Taking a deep breath, he leaned in closer. "You think I can take Trixie out for a father/daughter night? I want to spend some time with her."

Well she couldn't deny him that. "Sure, what time will you be picking her up?"

"6 okay?"

"Sure."

Jumping to his feet, he jogged to her left and kissed her cheek. "Thank you. I'll see you later."

Chloe knitted her brows together, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. He was acting like the man he used to be, the one she had fallen in love with. Gasping she glanced down at the kick she received. Chuckling she ran her hand over him. "Don't worry baby, I only love your father. Only him."

Lucifer walked off the elevator and into his loft. Maze was on the couch watching what appeared to be porn. "Bored are we?"

"extremely." Shutting the tv off she walked over to the bar. "Want to tell me what happened last night?"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, why is your sister on earth and with Amenadiel." Maze snapped. "Last time I checked, you three hated each other."

"We do." Lucifer agreed. "But I could use all the help I can get at the moment."

"But how did she get here?"

"Gabriel and Mariel posed as Dan and Penelope, Chloe's mother." Lucifer sighed. "They tried pushing Chloe away from me. They are getting reckless not caring about the consequences anymore. They are desperate and I know they are getting ready for something. Problem is I don't know what it is."

Maze simply rolled her eyes. "The Lucifer I know would have killed them by now."

Lucifer glared at her. "As much as I hate and despised them, they are my siblings Maze. Although I wouldn't miss Gabriel." A devilish smile creeped onto his face. "In fact that is exactly where my first strike will be."

Maze grinned and leaned forward. Her chest on the counter. "What's the plan?"

Drowning the whiskey down he chuckled. "contrary to what many believe father had or has a favorite. That would Gabriel." With a maniac laugh he jogged out to the balcony, Maze close behind. Lucifer glanced up at the clear, calm sky. "I am letting you take the first move, but then it is mine and a small heads, up I am not taking prisoners this time!" Thunder flashed across the sky, lightning hitting a few inches from Lucifer. "Hit a nerve did I?" Maze jumped back into the loft, she was not crazy to try and define the powers of Lucifer's father. Lucifer on the other hand smirked. "You never had to the guts to hurt me! And you never will! You lost a son millenniums ago are you ready to lose another one?" Rain suddenly began falling, Lucifer never understood why he always used rain as a conversation ender.

He had to admit it did put a damper on his mood, everything turned blue and gray. The life in the city was cover with a pissy mood. With a scoff he walked back into the loft. Grabbing a towel, he dried off his hair and proceeded to remove his jacket and shirt. Glancing at Maze he noticed the hunger in her eyes. on any other occasions he would have given her the pleasure she seeks, but he couldn't. "Why don't you go out tonight Maze."

"What?" Maze teared her eyes from the fallen god.

"I said take the night off. I won't be getting into any trouble-I hope. I'll be at Chloe's if anything happens," Lucifer smiled.

Maze shook her head. "How long will this obsession keep going Lucifer?"

"It's not an obsession Maze I am in-"

"Love?" Maze snorted. "You are the devil! You have no feelings, you cannot feel love Lucifer!" Maze growled, grabbing a kitchen knife as she walked up to him. "You feel nothing, you are a fallen god on the berg of rising to the top once more! This thing you are feeling is nothing, but a damn obsession and you will get tired of her. You always do!"

Lucifer grabbed her by the throat, slamming her against the wall. "I love her! I have feelings, I might not be human, but I can feel emotions! She is carrying my child damn it! I will never get tired of her!"

Maze stabbed him in the chest, she smirked. Lucifer didn't even flinch. "See nothing."

Letting her, he grabbed his jacket and walked out. Climbing into his car he sat there for a moment. Maze was wrong, he felt everything. Chloe brought out the human in him, brought out the side that was killed the day he was casted out. She was his anchor, his humanity. Only she kept him grounded to this mortal world, he never thought of it really. He was always so focused on his own interest and that of his benefit, but when he met her everything changed. He knew she was different, but he never knew she had such a strong hold on him. Worst part was they knew, they knew what could happened to him if Chloe was ever hurt. Staring the engine, he peeled out of the driveway and into the street. Just as he pulled up at Chloe's home his phone ranged.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Morningstar?"

"Yes? Who is this?" His voice sounded familiar.

"I am the decorator."

Ahh now he remembered. "Ahh yes. Tell me how is everything going? Smoothly I hope."

"Yes sir, but we have a bit of a problem."

"What is it?"

"Your budget. You never gave us a limit and some of the items are rather expensive." The man said, he was currently looking at a couch with the price of five hundred on it.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Just get everything you need to make it cozy for my detective and her offspring."

"Offspring?"

"Yes. Offspring, you know the child of a mother." Lucifer gave the phone a weird look. "You humans. Just let me know when all is done and leave the key in the mailbox." Clicking his phone, he jumped out. It was 6:30pm so he knew both girls were awake. Just as he was about to knock Chloe walked out talking on the phone.

"Hang on." Pulling the phone off her ear she smiled up at him. "Hey."

"Hello darling." Leaning down, he pulled her in for a deep kiss. "Mm, you have no idea how much I want you right now."

Chloe groaned, biting his lower lip which earned her a growl. "That's going to have to wait. I am on the phone with Dan at the moment."

Placing his hands on her hip he pushed her against the house. Leaning forward he slowly kissed her neck, smirking at the quiet moan she gave. He loved how easy he could turn her, how her body responded to his every move, touch and caress. "I really could care less if he listened in."

Chloe moaned as he bit her collar bone 'that is going to leave a mark'. She was dying to have him, but she really needed to talk with Dan. "Lucifer, hold on." Pushing him back gently, she cupped his face and kissed him. "I want you just as bad, but I really need to talk to douche over here." she waved the phone for him to see.

Giving her a frustrated groan, Lucifer pushed away. "Fine, but you are in for a very long night." Smiling at the grin she gave him, he walked into the house. The first thing he noticed was Trixie siting on the table. She didn't even glance up as he walked in, causing Lucifer to frown. This child practically lived for him to walk thru that door, so what changed. Taking a seat beside her, he grabbed her by the chin forcing her to look at him. He was startled by the unshed tears in her eyes. "What is the matter? Mom punished you again?" Trixie shook her head. "Then?" Trixie just pulled her head away and looked down at her hands. "Beatrice look at me." She heisted for a moment, but did as told. "What is the matter, maybe I could help." A few tears fell down her cheek, before she jumped of the chair and into her room. Lucifer was dumbstruck, what the hell is going on? He sensed her, he has always been able to. What had him rather worried was feeling nothing, but pain. Feeling what the mortals called heart broken.

Chloe walked in with a heavy sigh, she couldn't believe he would do this. Seeing Lucifer at the table, she took the one beside him. "Where is Trixie?"

"Ran to her room." Glancing at her, he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "What is the matter with her? She had been crying."

"Dan had asked if he could take her out for some bonding time. I had said yes and told Trixie about it. She hadn't spent any alone time with him and was thrilled. Trixie was ready at five and waiting here at the table for her father. Dan called and said he couldn't make it that he was helping a detective with a case." Chloe explained.

Lucifer glanced back at the child's room. He knew what it felt to be pushed aside. He experienced it from both parents and siblings. He had to admit this child had grown on him. Not that he would admit it out loud. Giving Chloe a kiss in the cheek, he stood up. "Don't worry I'll handle it." Knocking on the door he waited for the little voice to let him in. Trixie was on the bed, hugging a doll to her chest. "Your mother told me what happened."

Trixie shrugged. "Not the first time."

Lucifer sighed, laying on his back on the bed. He waited until Trixie slowly, but surely snuggled into his side. Holding his breath, he placed his hand over her. "Listen I am not the one to give this kind of advice, but I will tell you I have been thru this. The same thing you are going thru I went thru. It will get better, you just have to be tough and not let them know it affects you."

Trixie glanced up at him, her eyes filled with tears. "I miss him."

Lucifer growled inwardly, how can she still care for that sorry human being. He has let her down time after time and yet, here she was crying over him. Lucifer grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. "Don't." Wiping her tears away, he clenched his jaw. "Never cry for someone that doesn't deserve it. Cry for your mother, for you grandma, but not for him."

"But-"

"Beatrice, he may be your father, but he does not deserve your tears."

Trixie nodded, wiping the last of her tears. "Okay."

"Good now get dressed and ready." Lucifer grinned as he jumped off the bed.

"Why?"

"I am taking you out." Kneeling down he locked eyes with her. "I am taking you out on a date."

Giggling she began pulling clothes out and ushering him out of the room. Lucifer had to chuckle at the happy kid. He still didn't know what the hell possessed him to do what he just did, but it felt….right?

Chloe walked up to him. "What was all that about?"

"She has a date."

"Excuse me?"

Lucifer grinned. "I am taking her out for some dinner and a little bonding time. Want to come along?" He had her wrapped in his arms, her back against his chest. "We can have a threesome date." He cringed the moment the words came out. "That came out wrong."

Chloe laughed, but shook her head. "No, I think it'll be nice just the two of you. Besides I have been feeling tired all day. This child of yours has decided to use my bladder as a soccer ball." Lucifer chuckled, before placing a hand over her stomach. Chloe was surprised when all kicks and movement stopped. "How do you do that?"

"He is the devil's child darling. Think of it as a paternal connection between him and me." Kissing her on the neck, the door opened. Both looked up to see Trixie in a cute yellow dress. She had let her hair lose, the waves making her look a little older. "Well you look lovely."

"Really?"

Chloe nodded. "Yes baby."

Giving Chloe a kiss, he walked Trixie to the door. "We will be back shortly. You want anything?'

"No, I'm good."

Lucifer walked beside Trixie towards his car, when Dan's car pulled up the drive way. Lucifer cursed under his breath as the former detective exited the car. His surprised look turning to a glare as he realized what was happening. "Can I not get a damn a break."


	19. Your choice.

I KNOW, I KNOW. BUT LIFE HAS BEEN CRAZY LATELY.

ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Turning to Trixie he jerked his head to the car. "Get in the car." She didn't have to be told twice as she jumped into the sleek black car.

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter?" Dan growled.

Lucifer gave him a smug look. "Well seeing as though you were busy with work, I decided to take Beatrice for a night out."

"She is my daughter!" Dan yelled.

Chloe had walked out, having heard the yelling. "Dan enough!" Both men turned towards her. "Lucifer you're going to miss your dinner reservation."

"Right, wouldn't want that." Giving her a smile, he glanced towards Dan. "Stay away from Chloe." As he drove off, Dan walked over towards Chloe.

But she was quick in getting back in and closing the door. "Go away."

Dan groaned, kicking the door he ran off. He was going to be back.

Lucifer watched as the child beside him, happily swung her feet back and forth, glancing out the window. He never really took the time to study her, she was different than the others. the small humans he met were sloppy, sticky and clingy. Yet Beatrice was the opposite. She as smart, knew how to work others and rather charming. She reminded him of himself as a child. Maybe that was what he liked about her. Turning his attention back to the road, Lucifer pulled up into a small restaurant. Opening the door for her, he led her into the elegant place.

"I like it." Trixie grinned.

Lucifer scoffed. "Of course you do. What's not to like?"

They were seated and Lucifer helped her order. He had a glass of champagne and Trixie had a glass of soda.

"Are you going to marry my mom?" Trixie asked, laughing at how quickly Lucifer paled.

Wiping his mouth with his napkin, Lucifer sighed. "I don't do marriage child."

"Oh."

"But that doesn't mean I will abandon you or your mother." Lucifer reassured. "I will be around for as long as your mother will have me."

The rest of the night went good; he took her to the movies. He wasn't really paying attention, since the movie didn't catch his attention, but Beatrice seemed to enjoy it. Later he took her to a toy store, letting her pick anything she wanted. Not that was the scariest part of his day, having random kids run past him, mothers hitting on him and not to mention his once clean perfectly pressed suit, now had what he hoped to be chocolate on it. Trying to hold back his snide remarks, Lucifer placed all her toys in the backseat and helped her in.

"Was daddy mad?" Trixie suddenly asked.

Lucifer glanced at her for a moment. "Yes." Now he never lied to her mother, so she wasn't going to receive any different treatment.

"Do you think he will hurt mom?" She jumped at the sudden growl. "Lucifer?"

"No." His voice was more demonic, than human. "He will not lay a hand on her. That I promise." For some reason, he pressed down harder on the pedal. He wasn't so comfortable in leaving Chloe alone anymore. Douche was agitated when he left. "So did you have…"

"Fun?" Lucifer nodded. "Yes! This was the best day ever!"

"Good." By the time they arrived Lucifer was tense. He senses something wasn't right, the moment he pulled up the drive way he nearly jumped out of the car. Cops were scattered around the place, an ambulance drove past them, sirens going off. "Stay here." He ordered.

"Where's mommy?" Trixie whispered.

"Just stay in the car." Lucifer growled, he knew he had scared her, but he didn't want her to see anything. Jogging closer to the house, he was intercepted by an officer.

"Whoa! Whoa! You can't go in there." He ordered.

Lucifer glared at him. "If you want to keep that limb, I suggest you remove it."

"Look pal I d-" The officer was toss aside, hitting the cruiser.

Lucifer continued his mission, the officer wasn't hurt so he didn't care for him. "Detective!" Running into the house, he froze at the sight of blood on the rug. Things were trashed, pictures were on the ground, plates and cups were on the floor. "Chloe!" Running up the stairs he growled in frustration as not finding her. "Chloe!"

"Hey!" Another officer stopped him. "Who let you in here?"

"I let myself in. Where is Chloe Decker?" Lucifer stared into his eyes, forcing him to tell him the truth.

"Mercy hospital." He responded.

"What happened?"

The man shook his head. "Not sure, we got a call saying an LAPD detective was attacked in a home invasion. When we arrived, she was uncaution on the ground and the perp was gone."

Pushing him aside, Lucifer ran towards his car. Mentally wincing for forgetting Beatrice was with her. "You are going to spend some time with maze. Alright?"

"and my mom?"

Lucifer felt an annoying prick in his chest. "she's alright, I'm going to see her in a bit. But I need you to stay with maze for the moment." Trixie was scared, she didn't know what was happening or where her mother was. Pulling up at LUX, Lucifer walked rapidly into the club. Ignoring the woman calling his name in the line. "maze! Maze!" Lucifer yelled even before climbing out of the elevator.

"what!?" maze answered from the bar. "what is Trixie doing here? and with you?"

"I need you to watch her." Lucifer ran into his bedroom, pulling out anything he might need.

"Wh-what?" Giving Trixie a small smile, she ran after her boss. "Watch her? why? Where is the detective?" Her voice was a hissed whisper.

Lucifer growled, staring her in the eyes. "She is the hospital. I just found out."

"What about the hound?" Maze was rather surprised the animal didn't attack.

Lucifer shrugged. "I don't know! Just watch the girl and I'll be back. Don't let her out of your sight, and watch out for my siblings."

Maze followed him towards the elevator. "You think they did this?"

"I don't know, but they best pray to father if they did." Lucifer snarled as he left.

Maze smirked as his eyes flashed. That was the devil he knew.

"So what are we doing?" Trixie asked, she was sitting on the couch.

Maze turned to her with a grin. "Movie?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright here." She tossed her the control. "Pick one out, why I order a pizza."

Lucifer ran into the hospital and straight towards the desk.

"How can I help you?" A young woman asked.

"Chloe Decker." Lucifer grunted.

A few seconds later she shook her head. "Sorry there is no one with that name here."

"I was just told she was brought in! Look again!"

"Sir, I am telling you no one with that name is on here."

"Bloody hell! How many Chloe's do you have!?" Lucifer yelled.

A few seconds she glared up at him. "Two. One Chloe Henderson and Chloe Morningstar."

"Morningstar! What room is she in?!"

"210…but sir I need-"

Lucifer was already halfway there, rushing into the room he froze. Chloe was asleep, but her face was bruise. Walking closer he noticed her black eye, bruised jaw and cut lip and a bandage wrapped around her abdomen. Grabbing her hand, he took a seat next to her. "Chloe?"

She stirred a bit, her eyes slowly opening. "Lucifer?"

"Hello love." Giving her a small kiss. He sat back. "What happened?"

"I don't know. One moment I was making a snack and the next I was on the ground."

"Douche?" Chloe shook her head.

Lucifer growled, the anger within him boiling to the point of explosion. Who would dare touch what belonged to him. "What happened after that?"

"I felt hands on my sto-oh! Lucifer is my baby okay?!." Her fear evident in her voice. It made Lucifer's burning inside twist.

"He's fine Chloe." He reassured, completely ignoring his mouth filter. He knew it was a boy from the moment Chloe told him she was pregnant; it was sort of a deal breaker their father put on them. If they were to have children, it would only be males.

"He?" Her gasp was one of surprise. "A boy?"

Shifting in his chair, Lucifer smiled. "Yes, a male."

With a happy smile, she stared up at the ceiling. Her mind trying to put a face on the child. Her eyes, Lucifer's hair and nose. She suddenly hoped the day of his arrival were here. Chloe knew many problems were just around the corner and most were coming from Lucifer, but there was no way in hell or heaven she was going to give him up.

"Why Morningstar? Lucifer asked.

Chloe hummed softly. "Make it hard to find me." Closing her eyes, she slowly drifted off to sleep. Not once letting go of his hand.

Lucifer was seething inside. Seeing her like this and not being able to punish who did it was hell for him. He was going to need help in finding who was responsible. He had a few suspects. Dan. Gabriel. His mother. And any others that may come.

Of course, the answer came in response from one of the detective's running the case. They handed him a sage blade the only thing to able to kill him or an angel. Glancing at Chloe, he paled. They must have tried to kill his child, not caring in killing Chloe in the process. Telling the detective's, he has never seen it, they asked a few more questions and left. He knew who it was or at least what category they were in. Although it was a little disappointing in discarding douche from the list. Lucifer was going to have to team up with the others to find the attacker and when he does, they will know what it means living in hell.

But in the meantime, Lucifer spend the entire week with Chloe, while she was in the hospital. The un-born child was safe, he was completely unharmed. Doctors had told her she was at least four months pregnant, Trixie would visit, but maze watched over her. Turns out Chloe had placed the hound in the backyard, keeping it away when the attacked happened. Dan had come back drunk and forced his way in, but was knocked out by the attacker. After being released, he took her to his loft. He was not going to let her out of his sight for the moment.

It was late at night and Chloe was in bed with Trixie. Lucifer was down in the club playing his piano, the club was closed for the night and will be until Chloe was better. He paused at the sound of footsteps nearing him.

"Mariel, Amenadiel what a pleasant surprise." His tone held nothing, but sarcasm.

"We need to talk Lucifer." Amenadiel ordered. Lucifer simply began playing once more, he was emotionally tired and wanting nothing but peace. He simply wanted to grab Chloe and fly far away. Mariel rolled her eyes and made her way towards him, but her brother grabbed ahold of his arm and held her back. Amenadiel although dislike his brother, knew him well. Lucifer was at his wits end, push him too far and he will snap like any other man. Only difference with him, was that it would lead to a massacre. They sat at the bar with maze and waited for him to finish the song. Mariel frowned at the tune, it wasn't his classical or smooth jazz. No, it was a lullaby, the same one a mother sings to her child.

"What's with the tune?" Mariel asked Maze.

Maze jerked her head up to the roof. "Detective and her offspring have been having trouble getting some shut eye. Lucifer has been playing that same song for the past three days they have been here." Giving them each a drink, she leaned forward. "If you two value your life's, don't interrupt."

Everything became quiet minutes later, grabbing his drink he listened for any sign of Chloe awake. Once he was sure she had fallen asleep, Lucifer turned his attention to the angels. "What do I owe this pleasant visit?"

"Uriel." Mariel spoke.

Lucifer frowned. "What about him?"

"He's here on earth." Amenadiel braced himself for Lucifer's reaction.

Lucifer on the other hand was frozen in his seat. Gabriel, he could handle, Dan, Amenadiel, Mariel, his mother, and any other bloody demon. But Uriel was different. When he went after something, he always gets it. "Chloe?" Then it clicked, baster was the one to hurt her.

Amenadiel nodded. "We believe so. It's the only explanation there is."

"Why not come after me directly!? Why go after her?" Lucifer growled, tossing his drink back and pacing the room.

"Lucifer you need to do what you should have done a long time ago." Mariel hinted.

Lucifer stopped glaring down at her. "And what is that?"

"Leave her."

"Excuse me?!"

Amenadiel jumped to his feet, blocking his brother from getting to close. "She's right Luci."

Lucifer looked up at him, for once letting all his emotions show. "I can't Amenadiel."

"You have too! You keep this up and all of you are damned. She and Beatrice go to hell or Uriel kill's them. You will never have peace, with the constant attacks and your child will never be born." Amenadiel continued, he himself knew what prohibited love was.

"My peace, my life, my world is her! She has become my heaven Amenadiel! Why can't you all just see that!? We are doing nothing wrong, I have done nothing wrong! So, I fell in love, is that so bad! Is that a sin for us that we should be punished for it! He is condemning three innocent souls for his sadistic pleasure!" Lucifer yelled. "Amenadiel what have I done to deserve any of this? Father casted me out, mother turned her back on, my siblings have tried to kill me one way or another! I suddenly find the one thing I never knew I could, love. That love has given me everything I have not lived; it gave me back all those decades I lost in hell."

Mariel was taken back by the emotions her devil brother was showing. She had never witness him like this. Lucifer was the evil one, the monster, the one to trick, lie, steal, and kill, but never the one to show love, compassion, understanding. Yet this woman had made him, she made him fall in love. Something they had been sure he could never do. The question was, why did it bother her brothers and father so much?

Amenadiel simply stared at his brother, he couldn't help him. He didn't have the answers to his questions. He just knew what needed to be done and even though it was sure to break Lucifer, it needed to be done. Everything will go back to normal as if none of this has happened. "It needs to be done Lucifer. It is the only way to save yours and their life."

Lucifer turned away, looking into the fire as it burned the wood. "I need to think about it. leave."

"luc-"

"You heard him leave!" Maze snapped. She had heard and seen the whole conversation. She may not like Chloe, but she has seen how 'happy' Lucifer was. After there last argument she had looked back to their time in hell. The same happy go lucky devil that was lost had come back and although she would never admit it, it was because of Chloe. But right now, her master was in agony and she needed to help him. That meant kicking the angels out. "Now!" Within seconds they were gone. Maze watched Lucifer get lost in the dancing flames, mesmerizing him. "Lucifer?"

"I can't do it maze. I can't leave her, I know it's the right thing to do, but I can't." Lucifer repeated.

Maze sighed. "Then don't. Fight for what you want, be the devil you once were!"

Lucifer dropped his head down. "What good would that do?" He turned to face her. "No matter what I do he disapproves! I ruled hell for decades and it wasn't enough! I left hell and he was disappointed! I stayed on earth and he became angry! Now I have found my home, With the only other person that sees me for who I am and he wants to take it away!"

"Lucifer?" Both turned to see Trixie on the stairs. "Your brother is looking for you."

Lucifer jumped into action, rushing up the stairs and into his bedroom. He froze at the sight of his brother Uriel crouched on the headboard, looking at Chloe sound asleep. "Hello brother, long time no see." He tried to keep his breathing under control.

"Yes a very long time." Uriel smiled. "Quiet the queen you have here." Uriel admired, running his finger over her cheek. "such beauty…for a human."

Lucifer's eyes darken, as he touched her. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be babysitting Gabriel?"

Uriel laughed. "Gabriel had his own errands to run. So, I have taken his place for the moment."

"Place? What are you talking about?" Lucifer was sneaking glances towards Chloe, hoping she wouldn't wake up.

"Come on brother!" Uriel chuckled, jumping off the bed. "You know father has agreed to make deal with you."

"I'm listening."

"Find mom and take her back to hell." Uriel began. "And the thing she calls child, gets to live."

Lucifer glanced at Chloe then back to Uriel. "And yet she's going to hell."

"Ahh, but that can be resolved little brother." Uriel had taken a seat by the detective, his hand hovering over her stomach. The creature was creating some sort of protective seal, that kept him from touching her. "You know what the right move is."

"So I catch mum and Chloe is safe?" Uriel nodded. "But not from hell, unless I abandon her."

Uriel laughed. "No one said anything about abandoning brother. No, no, but you must distant yourself from her. Father has special plans for her and you are leading her away."

"What plans!?" Lucifer growled. He knew their kind of plans always led to disgrace for those involved. "I will agree to his deal and return mum back, but you and the others are to never touch her nor her children."

Uriel stepped back towards the window, giving him a grin. "As you say Samuel." Spreading his gray wings, Uriel looked over his shoulder. "A fair warning brother. Don't do the right thing and that child with become and orphan." Uriel disappeared, leaving a confused and frustrated devil alone. He wasn't sure what to do now, his mother would be easy to find. But things were getting out of hand. Uriel like himself was not one to make a threat and not complete it. Placing his hands together, he called for his brother. "Amenadiel."

Amenadiel appeared with a knowing look. "Yes Lucifer?"

"I'll do it." Lucifer swallowed hard.


	20. Broken promises broken hearts

IN CELEBRATION TO MY NEPHEWS BIRTH, HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER.

I KNOW MOST OF YOU WILL HATE ME, BUT I HAD TO TOSS SOMETHING FOR OUR FAVRIOUTE COUPLE. DONT WORRY IT Won't LAST LONG. DAN WILL SOON FIND OUT WHO LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR REALLY IS.

ANYWAYS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

"What do you have in mind?" Amenadiel stepped closer to the woman.

Lucifer kept his gaze away, not once looking at them. "Erase her memory. Replace the last memory with me being unfaithful to her." Seeing his brother get ready he walked out. Walking down to the steps he found Trixie and Maze on the couch asleep. Sitting across from them, he watched her. As much as he hated to admit it, he was going to miss having her around. He had seen the way Maze smiled and relaxed around her.

"Lucifer?" Trixie whispered, as to not wake the woman beside her. "you okay?"

"Of course, why do you ask?" Lucifer asked, giving her his carefree smile. Trixie climbed off the couch and trotted over to him. not even giving him a moment to react, she had climbed onto his lap. Her small arms were tucked on the inside of his coat and around his waist, her head resting on his chest. Lucifer was stunned in his seat; his arms were stiff on the side. He didn't know what he was feeling, let alone what to do. with Chloe, he usually pulled her into a tight hug, but this wasn't Chloe. So, he stayed just as he was, not moving a muscle.

"You look like mommy did after daddy left." Trixie whispered.

Lucifer glanced down at her, he eyes softening. "Beatrice, after tonight you might not see me around as much." Trixie snapped her head up to look at him, her features twisted in confusion. "I am going to need you to look out for your mother while I am away. Don't asked questions, just do as I say." Lucifer clenched his jaw at the sight of tears filling up her eyes. The ones identical to her mothers.

"You are leaving us?" Trixie's voice broke with emotions. "Just like daddy?"

"No!" Grabbing her by the shoulders, he forced her to face him. "Everything I do and have done, has been for your mother and you. If I must leave it's for your own good, do not compare me to that human!" Lucifer hadn't even realized he was holding her hard or that he was yelling.

"Lucifer! Let her go!" Maze jumped from her seat, prying the girl off his lap. "What is the matter with you!?" Kneeling before the scared child, Maze checked her over. "Go with your mother little one." Trixie gave Lucifer a hurt look and ran off. Maze made sure to hear the door open and close before turning to the man in question. Lucifer has his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. "Lucifer you could have hurt her!"

"Oh bloody boo hoo!" Lucifer yelled back. "She needs to learn that not all is chocolate cake and ninja Barbie's!"

Maze scoffed. "What did you do? What happened with Uriel?"

Grinning up at her, Lucifer leaned back in his chair. "Well good old dad and I have made a deal. We catch mum, send her to hell and they are safe. The three of them."

"But?" maze asked.

"That does not secure the other problem."

"Hell?"

Lucifer nodded. "So I did what I should have done."

"What?"

Glancing up at her, Lucifer held back all and every emotion he had. "I asked Amenadiel to clear the last memory and replace it with me having sex with another woman."

"Lucifer!" She couldn't believe it. How can he be so stupid! "What happened with fighting for what you wanted!? Huh? What happened with the all mighty devil?! Ruler of hell and feared by all?!"

"He's long gone maze." His voice was merely a whisper.

"I don't believe that and neither do you."

Standing to his feet he pulled a set of keys from his pocket, followed with a phone. "When she wakes up, she will want to leave. Don't let her go alone, take her to the address on the keys."

"Where are you going?" maze asked.

Lucifer shrugged. "I need some air."

The next morning Chloe woke, smiling at the sight of her daughter beside her. stretching herself, she froze. This was not her room, suddenly images began flashing in her head. The attack in her home, coming from picking up Trixie from school only to find Lucifer fucking some bimbo on the piano. She couldn't remember what happened after that, all she knew was that they fought and she blacked out? Jumping out of bed Chloe began packing hers and Trixie's clothes, she needed to get the hell out of there.

As they walked down the stairs Maze met them at the bottom of the steps. "Lucifer asked me to take you home. You are in no condition to drive."

"I want nothing from him." Chloe flinched, she didn't mean to snap at her. "I'm sorry Maze. I can just take my car."

"Your car is not here. I had it taken back to you house." Lucifer spoke, walking in from the balcony. It took his entire will, not to tell her the truth. Her eyes were filled with hate, anger and pain. She thought he had betrayed her, that 'they' meant nothing to him. but she couldn't know the truth, not if he wanted them safe. "Just accept the ride detective."

"Trixie go outside with Maze." Chloe handed Maze her bags and her daughter. The moment they left, she turned her full attention towards him.

"What?" Lucifer smiled. "Oh come on you can't still be mad about yesterday? I was just having a little fun."

"Fun?" Chloe scoffed. "Lucifer you betrayed me!"

"Well I am the devil." Giving her a simple shrug he turned away, hoping she would give up and leave. But then again this was Chloe. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to know why?" She whispered.

Lucifer swallowed hard, this was where he ran or fought. Taking a deep breath, he stared right into her eyes. "I got bored. I thought you were special, but turns out it was just an obsession. An itch I need to scratch. This meant nothing to me and for that I am sorry." Chuckling he walked over to her. "You have to admit we had good times. I mean the sex was amazing, but the whole exclusive person was a downer. You were fun while it lasted, but I ha-" He felt the sting, followed by the burning flesh. Closing his eyes, Lucifer touched his cheek. Glaring at her, he faltered. She had unshed tears filling her beautiful eyes, biting her lip to prevent the sobs. This was hell, he wanted to cradle her, beg for her forgiveness.

"I gave you my life and my love Lucifer. I allowed you into my home and into my daughter's life. I am carrying your child for fucks sakes!" Chloe wiped her tears away angrily. "I should have known this was going to happened, Dan warned me, mom, your brothers, but I was stupid to think the opposite. I honestly thought you were different Lucifer, but I was wrong. Even as the devil you are you like any other bastard out there."

"Do not compare me with them!" Lucifer growled. "I am nothing like them!"

"No you are worse! You used the love I had for you just to get me in bed." Chloe yelled.

"I don't have to stand here and hear this. Get out." Lucifer ordered.

Chloe nodded to herself. "I don't want you around Trixie anymore and I want you away from my life Lucifer. As for the baby, he is your son and you will be there, but that is all."

Lucifer turned, but she had already entered the elevator and left. He stood there staring at nothing. The rage in him boiled to the top, causing him to throw the glass cup to the wall. He lost it at that moment, flipping the tables, couches and chairs. Tossing the lamps, pillows, glasses and bottles. Anything he could get his hands on was tossed. All while tears rolled down his face, wiping them off he growled as they didn't stop. Grabbing one of the bottles he chugged it down, followed by another and another. He had done the one thing he had promised her, he'd never do. Hurt her. He saw it in her eyes and heard it in her voice. Lucifer had broken Chloe's heart. Walking backwards, he slid down the wall. For once he allowed the tears to fall freely, he wanted to do nothing but to chase Chloe and beg for her to come back. He wanted to hold her, love her.

"Ahhhh!" Throwing the bottle at the widow it shattered. "What have I done?"

"lucifer?" Ignoring his sister, lucifer leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Mariel's eyes held pity for the man. "Come one brother." Picking him up, she draped his arm around her neck and carried him to his room. "let's get you into bed."

Laying down, he hugged the pillow. "Smells like her. I am sorry detective."

Mariel sat by his side, watching as he fell asleep. Tears sweeping out occasionally. He would whimper and squirm in his sleep, dreaming, of what she could only guess. "Oh Samuel." Running her hand thru his unruly hair, Mariel tossed the blanket over him. "Get some rest brother. Hard days are to come."

Chloe didn't even bother to ask Maze where the house came from or when her stuff was moved. Instead she just carried in her now asleep daughter in. Placing her on the couch, she walked into her room. Sitting on the bed, Chloe sat there for a moment before breaking down. Lucifer's words had come out to punch her in the stomach. His eyes had been cold and distant, giving nothing away. Chloe had given him everything, even more that she had to Dan. All Chloe was now was sadness and anger, every other emotion was pushed back. Where there was once love and light and laughter is an aching hollowness. She had been honest, truthful and full of more love than anyone could understand. But that was gone, she vowed to never let a man break her again. Then again lucifer was not a man. He was the devil. Laughing to herself, Chloe threw her phone at the wall. She had fallen for the fallen angel. Play with fire and you will get burn. Wiping her tears, she took a deep breath and tied to relax. But the was far from coming, this was going to take some time. Removing her clothes, she crawled into bed and fell into a sleepless slumber. Her dreams invaded, by the devil himself.

When maze returned, she groaned at the mess. Taking a seat at the bar, she pondered on the detective. She had tried to hold it back for her and her daughter, but it was noticeable. She was hurting and it was bad. And by the looks of it, so was Lucifer. Seeing Mariel walk down the stairs, Maze rolled her eyes.

"You know?" Mariel asked.

Maze nodded. "Yes. Not the direction I would have taken, but like he said it was for the best."

"I don't think it was. Lucifer no longer has his anchor." Mariel took a seat beside the demon.

Maze frowned. "Meaning?"

"That human was the one to keep Lucifer anchored. She was the only one to stop Lucifer from killing, break him out of his target and get him to control his fire. Without her, he is a loose cannon." The angel smacked her lips.

Just then Uriel appeared. "Why the long faces?"

"What are you doing here?!" Maze jumped to her feet. "You have nothing to do here!"

"Oh but I do." Uriel smiled. "I heard brother has given up his queen."

"Why do you care?" Mariel snapped.

Uriel raised an eye brow. "Little sister crossed to the devils army. Dad will love to hear this."

"Just le-"

Mariel was cut off by a shadowy figure fly pass her and tackle Uriel. One the pair crashed into the wall, she saw Lucifer with his wings spread and hand to Uriel's throat. His back dripped blood, where the wings connected. "Stupid mistake to show your face around here Uriel."

"Now, Lucifer I am just visiting my siblings." Uriel gasped out. "Nothing wrong with that. Plus, I have a message from dad."

"What?"

"Mom is in L.A. with the alias of Martha Wesley."

Lucifer's eyes slowly began burning, followed with his skin burning off until he was he again. "Well I have a message for dad." Reaching behind him, lucifer pulled one of Maze's knifes. Stabbing his brother on the thigh, he leaned in closer his ear. "I warned him not to harm Chloe, yet he does. I know you were the one to attack my child. He wants Chloe, he must fight for her. I am declaring war on him. Let's see if he has the guts to fight back."

Uriel was groaning in pain, although it wouldn't kill him it hurt like a bitch. "Are you insane! Declaring war on father will only get you killed lucifer!"

"Then so be it! I am sick of being his bloody puppet! He wants my child for himself, right? Well he's going to have to get thru me first." Lucifer yelled, his words no longer directed towards Uriel. But to the one he called father. Uriel left, leaving a blood trail behind. Seconds later, thunder clashed thru the sky. The bright blue sky, turned gray and cloudy.

"Lucifer?"

"Let's go get mum."

Lucifer was going to find his mother, then find a way to fix what he has broken.

He just hoped he wasn't too late, by the time that came around.


	21. What Have I Done?!

I KNOW LATE UPDATE, BUT I HAVE HAD A CRAZY WEEK. HOSPITAL AND COURTS THE WHOLE ORDEAL.

ANYWAYS, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT'S A BIT LAME, BUT I NEEDED TO GET THRU IT.

ALSO I HAVE BEEN A REALLY BAD FAN, I HAVE NOT WATCHED LUCIFER THIS SEASON UP UNTIL THIS LAST MONDAY. I DID LIKE THE WHOLE CHLOE BEING A MIRICLE, SO I ADDED THAT IN. AND SOME OTHER STUFF AS WELL.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

Lucifer along with maze, Amenadiel and Mariel stood on a roof. They had tracked down the house in which, their mother hid. It was nothing out of this world, nice house with little white fence around. The siblings watched their brother as he paced the roof, his eyes latched on the house. He waited until a man and his kids left, before flying down into the lawn. The others following, behind.

Checking the door, he smiled at it being locked. "Stay here."

"Lucifer." Amenadiel warned.

"Oh take a chill pill brother." Lucifer groaned. "I am just going to catch up with mother."

"Mother/son bonding?" Maze grinned.

"Exactly." Giving them his signature smirk, Lucifer walked up to the house. Knocking in a rapping mode, Lucifer stuck his hands in his pocket and rocked back and forth.

A drop dead gorgeous blond opened the door. "What?!"

"Ahh always so loving." Lucifer grinned.

The blond gasped staring at the tall handsome man in front of her. "lu-Lucifer?"

"The one and only mother."

"i-im-" Without warning she slammed the door shut and locked it. "Go away!"

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "You do know I can break the door down right?"

"I am not going back to hell!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I am your mother! You do as I say and I say no!"

"You stopped being my mother the day I was thrown out!" Lucifer yelled, pounding on the door. "Open the door or I will break it down!"

"Go away!" She was desperately trying to find a way of escape. She couldn't let her son take her back.

Lucifer groaned. Glancing back at his siblings he gestured to the back. Giving him a nod they scattered. "Listen you devil's mom! Come out now and I won't take you."

"Ha! You think I'd fall for that?!" Trapping a chair under the door knob, she ran towards the back. Only to bump into Amenadiel.

"Going somewhere?" Amenadiel smiled.

Running back, she was blocked by Maze. "This should be fun." She teased, waving her knifes.

"Back off Maze!" Walking backwards she didn't even notice Lucifer and Mariel standing behind her.

Lucifer stopped Mariel from grabbing her. "That body is rather disturbing."

Jumping she turned to face her son. "Lucifer. How did you find me?"

Lucifer smirked. "I'm not the only one looking to take you back to hell mother."

"Your father?"

"Dad, Uriel, me, your children and anyone you have pissed off." Mariel jumped in.

Before his mother could respond, Lucifer grabbed ahold of her arm. "Let's go. I am in no mood for chit chat." Dragging her out of the house, he was suddenly tossed to the side. His back hitting a nearby tree. "What the hell!?" Shaking it off he scanned the area to see a man standing beside his mother. Said man was the last escapee. Seeing his brother, sister and Maze tossed as well Lucifer ran towards him. Grabbing him by the lapel of his jacket, he kneed him in the gut. "You just signed your death wish!"

"fuck off!" the man threw a punch, causing his lip to split.

Lucifer was taken back at the taste of blood. "bloody hell." Just then sirens and cruisers pulled into the drive way. Chloe was one of them. "This is just fantastic."

"Ohh big brother In trouble." Mariel snickered.

Amenadiel nudged her. "Not the time."

Chloe had debated in turning away after seeing Lucifer, but she needed to show he didn't affect her. that she could move on from this. Even if it was all a lie. Dan appeared beside her, with the stupid smirk on his lips.

"Dan go check the area. Make sure no one else is in the house."

"Sure." Stroking her arm, he grinned at the heated glare Lucifer sent him.

Lucifer fought not to attack Dan, for touching her. Seeing her again was a stab to the heart. His chest tightens, making it hard to breath. He couldn't face her, not now. It was too fresh, not only for him, but for her as well. Sharing a look with his brother, he ran off ignoring the calls from douche and the rest of the cops.

"Where is he going?" Chloe asked Amenadiel.

Amenadiel shrugged. "Left the stove on."

"Listen I don't know what is going on and I don't care, but you trying to kidnap a woman? I do care." Chloe growled. Her child had been acting up ever since she left Lucifer, giving her hot flashes, high fevers, mood swings and headaches. Not to mention the kicking and pushing. "Now you either control your brother or he will be arrested."

Amenadiel sighed. "Detective I know you are hurt, but-"

"Stop!" Chloe snapped. "What happened between your brother and me is our business. And I want nothing to do with that jackass alright." The angel nodded. "Now what happened here? We got a call from a neighbor, claiming to see you all snooping around the yard. And Lucifer dragging the woman out of her house."

"That would be devil and angel business." Mariel jumped in.

Chloe raised an eye brow. "That's just great. I still have to take someone in."

"Take Mariel." Amenadiel offered. "She can escape later."

Mariel glared at him, but gave in. "Always pick on the little one."

Chloe smiled, it reminded her of Trixie and Lucifer's weird relationship. "Let's go." Handcuffing the angel, Chloe pulled her towards the car.

Mariel huffed in the backseat, bored out of her mind. "So how is the child coming along?"

"He's fine. A little fuzzy." Chloe muttered.

"And the other offspring?"

Chloe scoffed. "You sound like your brother."

"I resent that." Mariel chuckled.

"She's alright. A little depressed with him gone and all, but she's fine. It will take time,"

Mariel nodded. "I'm sorry for what he did. Just know it was all for the best."

"Yeah, sure."

Lucifer sat on his balcony, looking over the city of L.A. Seeing Chloe so soon made him feel things. Things he never felt before, but they weren't pleasant. They were the same he felt, the day he was thrown out of his home. He paused for a moment, heaven had never been home. It was hell. hell, was a prison and he was the warden, but up here. Up here he found his home. Lux was his home, that was until he met Chloe. She became his breath, life, beating heart, his home. Then of course he had to go and break her heart. She was right, he was no better than the mortals.

Amenadiel and Maze walked into the loft spotting Lucifer out on the balcony.

"Lucifer, way to bail on us." Amenadiel scoffed.

Lucifer glared at him. "Not now brother. Did you get mother?"

"No, your dear detective stopped us." Maze grumbled. "She did take your sister under arrest."

"right. Where is mother now?"

"Right here Lucifer." The three of them turned to see Martha standing just before the elevator.

Lucifer hummed walking towards her. "So I see. Question is why?"

"Well I have the right to plead my case. Do I not?" She grinned.

"No you don't, but I'll humor you." Taking a seat on the couch he crossed a leg over the other and sipped on his whiskey. "You have up until Uriel shows up."

"I am sorry Lucifer for not stopping your father, but it was for the best." she began.

"Not helping your case."

"I cannot go back to hell. I want to go take back what is mine-ours."

Lucifer scoffed. "My home is here on earth mother. Yours is back in hell."

Martha sighed. "Please Lucifer help me. I do not want to go back. You are the ruler of hell, my brightest angel of all. You can save me from your father. Only you."

"I can't. By helping you I am putting ch-myself in even more danger." Lucifer couldn't let her know. If she ever found out about Chloe and the child, she would be in an even bigger mess than now. "I made a deal with father and I intend to keep it."

"Your father doesn't care about you!" Martha yelled. "You were nothing to him! He preferred your brothers over you! He threw you out and he threw me out! Do you know why?"

"Oh I don't know? Maybe because you're a psychotic bi-"

"I am still your mother Lucifer." she warned. "He threw me out, because I wanted you back."

"Really?" Lucifer scoffed. "Not because you tried to peruse my brothers and sisters to take over heaven?"

Martha shrugged. "I was angry! He had your brother come down here and create a miracle." She laughed humorlessly. "Can you believe that?"

"What miracle?" She simply shook her head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know! I just know your father sent your brother down here to complete something!" Martha exclaimed. "Ask your him." Amenadiel frowned not remembering what that miracle was.

Lucifer mauled over the new intel. "That still doesn't save you from hell mother. Uriel and father are driven to sent you back."

"You can stop them. You can help me get back what is mine." She dreaded having to beg her son, but if it was the only way to stay on this horrible world. So be it. "Please Samuel."

Lucifer stared into her eyes. As much as he hated to admit I, he missed having his mother at his side. Before being casted out, he was her favorite. He was the one she always coddled and protected. He missed that. Seeing Chloe with Trixie, it took him back to the good days. But still she did nothing to save him that day. She stood back and watched his father throw him into the underworld. Not once did he see her try and stop him. Instead she hugged the remaining ones and watched. "I'm sorry mother, but I have made a deal. I cannot break it." Stepping back he closed his eyes and called for Uriel.

"Miss me already?" Uriel teased, freezing at the sight of his mother. "Mother."

"Uriel my son." Martha walked over to him, pausing when he stepped back. "What no hug?"

"I have done part of my deal brother. Now you must do yours." Lucifer growled.

Uriel hummed. "Very well, I nor father will cause her any harm."

"Nor anyone else!"

"Ahh but we never agreed to that Lucifer." Uriel reminded. "We agreed that I or father will never harm the human or any of her children. You never said anything about others."

Reaching for him mother, Lucifer pulled her behind him. "I will not allow you to take her. Not until I know Chloe and the children are safe."

"Hand her over Lucifer!" Uriel pulled his sword out. "Now."

"Leave Uriel." Lucifer said. His tone held nothing, no emotion, nothing. "The deal is off."

"Then so is the protection for you queen. The longer mother stays here, the higher you queen's chances to live lower." Running his finger over the blade, he turned to his brother. "Unless you'd want to take their place."

"What?"

"Go back to hell and I promise no one, not me or anyone of us will harm her." Uriel promised. "In fact we will protect her and her family."

"Why should I believe you?" Lucifer was considering it. Earth has become that of which he had left. Hell,. "The moment I leave you can back out on the deal."

Uriel smiled. "Either way you are both going back. The hard way or the easy way, your choice."

Lucifer shook his jacket off getting ready for any attack Uriel sent his way. "You and I both know how this will end. Do you really want to go through with it?"

Uriel twirled his blade in his hand. "Your right brother. I do know how it ends and I should be asking you the question."

Making the first move Uriel threw a right hook, hitting him straight in the jaw. Followed by a punch in the stomach. Causing our fallen angel to fall. Taking advantage, Uriel kicked him twice in the abdomen. Lucifer coughed, spitting the little blood pooling in his mouth. Rolling his eyes at the cockiness of his brother to turn his back on him, he jumped to his feet and tackled him. Throwing punch after punch to his face and side, not satisfied until he heard bones cracking. Uriel kicked him off, throwing him against the wall. That gave him enough time to stand and recover. Lucifer groaned, Uriel was the only brother he had trouble beating, but it wasn't impossible. Standing up he ran towards the angel and leaped, his wings spread. Wrapping his arms around Uriel, Lucifer flew upward crashing thru the roof and into the open sky. Turning face down, he held Uriel still with his back facing the ground. Uriel knew what he was about to do, but no matter what the struggle was he could not break lose. His own wings were of no use to him. they crashed into the roof once more, but the force of the impact caused them to go right thru the loft's floor and land right on the club's floor. Regardless of Uriel breaking his fall, Lucifer received part of the impact, leaving him rather dizzy. Uriel on the other hand, crawled to his feet and held his hand out. the sword appearing second in it. Lucifer laid on the ground, his wings spread across the floor. It was rather beautiful in an artistic kind of way. he was waiting for the sword to come down and end him, only it never did.

Uriel was thrown to the side by an unknown force. With a growl, he stood to find Amenadiel standing in between him and Lucifer.

"Foolish of you to intervene brother." Uriel spoke thru gritted teeth.

"And yours to start a war Uriel."

The new voice caused Uriel to turn and face his younger sister. "Ahh Mariel it's nice to see you." Mariel rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest she stood her ground. "Step aside, both of you. This is between Lucifer and I."

Lucifer, having gotten the time to heal walked past Amenadiel. "We agreed and you broke the deal Uriel. There is nothing between us. Go and face the wrath of father for your failure."

Uriel chuckled. "Well it looks like your queen is soon to meet her maker." Lucifer felt the fire take over him and before he knew it, he stabbed Uriel with his sword. "lu-" Lucifer coming down from his high, stared in horror at what he had done. Uriel laid in a pile of his own blood, eyes open and mouth closed.

"Wh-what have I done?" Lucifer whispered. Glancing down at his hands, he quickly wiped the blood off them. "Get him out of here!" Everyone stood in shocked. It was true only an angel can kill an angel, but it has never been done. Especially not within god's children. "Maze now!"

Maze snapped out of her haze and did as ordered. She pulled Amenadiel with her, making him help in lifting the body. "What am I supposed to do with him?"

Lucifer chugged down a cup of liquor. "Bury him. Burn him. I don't care Maze, just get him out of here." Giving him a nod she followed Amenadiel out. She knew just where to take him.

Mariel on the other hand, had slipped out without anyone noticing. She knew something like this would happen, just not this bad. There was only one person that could calm him now. And as much as Lucifer will hate her, it needed to be done.


	22. Never betrayed you.

Chloe sat on her couch drinking a glass of milk and reading a book. Well that has been what she's been trying to do for the past hour or so. He mind has kept wandering off on a certain man. Seeing him today, after the argument and his words, had been too soon. She wanted some time away, time to think and overcome this. Chloe had been wanting to crawl in bed and simple hide, but she had Trixie and her son to think of. They were counting on her and she could not let them down. Speaking of the baby, she jumped at the sudden kick. He has been restless since the fight. It appears he knew what she was feeling and would act out on it. Just after leaving Mariel in the cell, Dan walked up to her placing an arm over her shoulders. Little Lucifer didn't like that and ended up burning Dan. Of course she simply evaded the questions and called him crazy. Chloe had been worried, he has been getting out of control. Burning or placing a force field to prevent anyone to come close to her. She knew he sensed the absence of his father, but he was going to have to learn to live with it.

Mariel stood outside the house, looking thru the window. She spotted the detective sitting on the couch. From what she had learn from her brothers, mortals held onto grudges for long terms. So she knew this was not going to be easy. Taking in a deep breath, she raised her hand and knocked.

Chloe frowned, placing the mug and book on the table, she opened the door. "You know normally the in-laws are the first to cut all contact with the ex." She was rather surprised to see her, out of all the others. "Shouldn't you be in jail?"

"I flew out." Mariel said. "May I come in?"

"I suppose." Stepping aside, she allowed the angel in. "What is it?"

"Lucifer needs you." She decided to simply let it out. No point in flying thru the clouds.

Chloe scoffed. "I am done helping him. Have his new muse help him." Stomping past her, Chloe slouched on the couch. "I want nothing to do with him."

Mariel sighed, she could practically feel the sadness and anger wave off her. "Chloe please. He is in a bad place at the moment. Without you, he could go of the deep end."

"He cheated on me!" Chloe flew off the couch. Her fist in a ball and teeth clenched. "He betrayed my trust, used my love to get me into his bed! Then had the nerve and disgrace to rub it in my face! I am not helping him, the only relationship we will ever have is thru my child." She hadn't even noticed her nails dig into her palm. Not until she felt the warm liquid on her finger tips.

"He is the devil's child Chloe." Mariel reminded. "He will need cares only Lucifer will be able to give."

"Over my dead body is he taking my son!" She felt a surge of energy go thru her, but as it came it left.

Mariel jumped back slightly, she had a look of shock and awe. "Chloe please. I am asking you as a friend. He needs you now, just this once." As a last resort she kneeled down, begging her. "I beg too you. Please."

Chloe shook her head, she couldn't go back. It was crazy, them being apart only a day and it still hurt like hell. "I can't see him Mariel. It's too soon."

Mariel sighed. "I understand, but please if you change your mind go see him. He just needs you near. That is all I ask." Giving her a small nod, she walked out. Mariel stood by the porch counting. "One…two…thr-"

The door suddenly opened, reviling a fully coated woman. "You must watch Trixie."

"Alright."

Chloe ushered her daughter into the car, before jumping in herself. She was not all that sure this was the right move, but according to Mariel he was in a bad stump. The drive seemed longer than she remembered. As they walked into the club, she was surprised to find it empty. "Trixie stay here with Mariel alright."

"Okay mommy."

Once Chloe was sure Trixie was fine, she headed up the stairs. The loft was a disaster. Bottles, glass, furniture all broken, tossed, or upside down. This was clear signs of a struggle. Walking deeper into the room, she froze at the pool of blood. "I don't even want to know."

"That would be wise."

Jumping, she twirled around to see a tired and beaten Lucifer. His clothes were stained with blood, shirt untuck from one side and his hair was a mess. He had bags under his eyes and he simply seemed older. "Lucifer."

"Hello detective." Giving her a small smirk, he dropped onto the only surviving couch. "What brings you to my humble home?"

"Mariel…she-ahh-she said you needed my help." Chloe was stunned by him. He was nothing like the man she knew. It was nerve wrecking.

Lucifer laughed. "Help? With what? I am perfectly fine detective. No need to worry yourself with me."

"Lucifer what happened?" Chloe was hesitant to move closer.

"Nothing just some sibling argument." Lucifer chuckled. "The usual."

Chloe watched him chug another bottle in one gulp. Sighing she dashed forward and took the bottle out of his hands. Kneeling before him, she held his hands in hers. "You can't lie to me you know that. Tell me what has you like this?"

Lucifer stared into her eyes, as if he was searching for something. "I-I didn't mean to."

"Mean what?" Chloe whispered.

Lucifer pulled her into a bone crushing hug, his face buried in her neck. "I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't even thought I was doing it, until it was too late. I killed my brother."

Chloe froze on the spot. She couldn't believe what he was saying. Lucifer could be many things, but a killer was not one of them. Placing a hand behind his neck, she rested her head on his shoulder. "Shhh…you're okay Lucifer." She didn't even believe her own words.

she held him for a few minutes before guiding him up to his feet. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Please stay…at least until I fall asleep." His voice was a whisper, holding sorrow and pain.

Chloe couldn't say no to, no matter how mad and upset she was. "Of course."

Helping him onto the bed, she pulled his shoes off and helped him remove the jacket. He didn't miss a beat in falling asleep. Chloe watched him sleep, he looked like an angel, innocent and pure. Pushing his hair back, she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well Lucifer." Chloe walked back down to the club, smiling at the sight of her sleeping daughter. Mariel was opposite of her just watching her. "He's asleep and by the looks of it, he won't wake up anytime soon. I placed a change of clothes on the chair and please make sure he gets some rest."

"Your leaving?" Mariel yelped. "I can't take care of him by myself! Can't you stay until he wakes up?"

Chloe shook her head, growling at the ick her baby gave. "No, I did this as a favor to you. By the look of it he did need some help, but I cant." Picking up her daughter , she began to walk away. Mariel made a move to stop her, but ended up on her ass. "Oh my! You okay?!"

Mariel groaned, slowly standing up. "Just peachy. What the hell was that?!"

"Little Lucifer, his way of watching out for me." Chloe smiled. "Don't let him drink anymore."

"Alright, have a good night." Only response was a grunt and wave. "Oh Lucifer you have fucked up everything."

The next morning Lucifer woke up with a startled. Looking around he sighed in disappointment at not seeing Chloe in the room. "Must have dreamt it."

"No that mortal was here." A sickly-sweet voice said.

Snapping to the left he saw his 'mother' sitting in a chair. "What are you doing here? Maze! Maze!"

"What?" Maze stomped into the room.

"What is she doing here?" Lucifer jumped to his feet, grabbing his phone.

Maze scoffed. "Well she was to be taken back to hell, but then you killed your brother and here we are."

Lucifer froze at the reminder of his brother. "Right." Clears his throat. "Well guess we need to work something else out."

"Who was the mortal?" His mother asked.

Lucifer shrugged. "No one important."

"Really?" She placed her hands on her hips. "The way she cares and watched over you, was someone important."

Lucifer glared at her. "Stay away from her." His tone held nothing but authority and bitterness.

"I am simply curious Lucifer." She waltzes her way towards her son. "You killed my son to protect her."

Lucifer walked towards her, backing her into the wall. "Stay. Away. From. Her."

"Alright Lucifer." Martha smiled, patting him on the cheek. "As you wish."

Lucifer kept his eyes on her, as he spoke to maze. "Keep her in your eyes sight. Mariel and Amenadiel will be with you."

Maze rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

Lucifer grabbed his jacket and keys, before jogging off. He wanted to talk and see how Chloe was doing. He knew it could cause problems, but it was a risk he was willing to take. Last night he sensed his child's hellfire to the max and knew it had to be painful for her. The drive was longer than he membered, but he now stood in her drive-way. As he rose his hand to knock the door opened.

"Lucifer!" A tiny and cheerful voice rang in his ear. Just as a pair of small arms wrapped around his waste.

He never thought he would admit he missed this. "Hello Beatrice." Before she could answer her mother's voice carried out thru the house.

"Monkey whose at the do-" Her tone falling flat, she froze. "Lucifer."

"Hello detective." He didn't dare move. Trying to give her some space. "How are you love?"

Shivering at the nickname, Chloe shrugged. "I-im fine. What are you doing here?"

Doing something that shocked her, Lucifer picked up Trixie in his arms as he walked in. Closing the door behind him, he stood about four feet away. "I wanted to see how you are."

"You could have called." Grabbing Trixie from the man, she placed her on the first step. "Go play upstairs monkey."

Giving her a small pout, she nodded. "Bye Lucifer."

"Good bye small human." Lucifer grinned.

Chloe waited a good five minutes before she spoke up. "What?"

"I just wanted to see you." Lucifer whispered.

Chloe scoffed. "Why? What for?" Didn't he understand it hurt to have him near. "You told me what I was to you already Lucifer. This…you coming here is nothing, but a knife to the gut."

Lucifer winced. "Chloe please. If I can't have you at least let me be in my sons life." Lucifer was itching to hold her, hug her and kiss her. Along with some other ideas, but he was sure she'd shoot him. "I just wanted to make sure you three were okay."

"We're fine Lucifer." Chloe snapped. "You should leave."

"Chloe." He hated sounding so weak, so…so human.

Chloe wiped the tears off her face angrily. "Leave please. Dan will be here any moment for Trixie and really don't want him to see you here."

Lucifer clenched his jaw. "Are you back with that pathetic human!?"

Laughing humorless she glared at him. "No! And even if I did, that would be none of your concern. You lost that privilege the moment you cheated on me!"

Lucifer took a step back. He wanted to yell, scream to her that he never betrayed her. That none of that was true. He would never break her like that. But the will to protect her and keep her safe was stronger than his need for her. Lowering his head, he swallowed hard. "I truly am sorry love. Tell Beatrice I wished her a good night." Leaning forward he kissed the her forehead and left.

Reaching his car he dropped onto his knees. Face in his hands. He knew this was a bad idea, nothing but pain came out of it. The ache in his chest only got worse. The moment he was near her, he sensed the force field drop. His child knew she was safe with him. If only she knew that was the reason he pushed her away.

Chloe frowned seeing him on his knees. What the hell is going on here? Grabbing her jacket she walked out to him. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer jumped up, turning towards her. "Detective. Wh-what are you-"

"What's going on?" She asked.

Lucifer frowned. "Meaning?"

"I want the truth."

"I-you know the truth."

"Tell her." A new voice spoke behind them.

Both turned to see Mariel.

"Mariel don't." Lucifer growled.

Mariel shook her head. "She needs to know the truth. I may have come with the intention to end you, but this is hell for both of you. Being away from each other will not solve your problems Lucifer."

"What is she talking about?" Chloe asked.

Mariel shared a look with her brother. "He never betrayed you Chloe."


	23. I did it to save you!

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, SORRY I HAVE NOT BEEN ANYWHERE NEAR A COMPUTER OF PHONE THIS PAST MONTH.

ON WITH THE CHAPTER.

Chloe gaped from Lucifer to Mariel. These two we just puzzle after puzzle. "What do you mean he didn't betray me? I saw him with that bimbo!"

Marcel turned towards Lucifer with an expected look. "you want to take over this or should continue?"

Lucifer was debating with himself, he could say Marcel was lying or he could come clean. Chloe would probably still be mad with him. He wanted to keep the lie going, at least until this was all sorted out. Yet he also wanted things to go back the way they were. He wanted to feel loved again.

"It's true." Waiting for her response he took a step back.

Chloe was confused beyond confusion. This was all too much. "What? Lucifer I saw you with her!"

"I had Amenadiel mess with your head while you slept. He placed those images into your mind erasing all other memories from before." Of course when he let his guard down she would slap him. He had forgotten how deliciously painful they were.

"You had your angelic brother mess around in my head!? How could you! You have any idea how stupid that was!" Chloe yelled. She wasn't going to admit it, but her hand was killing her. Damn devil!

Lucifer had the disgrace to smirk. "You are more mad at what my brother did, than what I did."

"no, I'm mad at your brother." She pointed a finger at him. "With you I am livid! Outraged! Pissed off!"

Lucifer knew his jaw had dropped. "What? Why?"

"For starters you had me believe you were the scum on earth and beyond. Then your words and finally you lied to me." The last words were spoken with hurt.

Lucifer did something he dreamed of doing once more. Grabbing her by the waist he pulled her into a hug. "I am truly sorry detective, but you have to believe me. I did I all to keep you three safe."

"Safe from what?" Her question came out muffled by his chest.

Glancing up at his sister, she have him a small nod. "From everything. Father, siblings, mother, hell-"

"Hell?" She pulled back just enough to see his face.

Sighing he gently pushed her towards the house. "Let's go inside. I need a drink and you need to sit down. Mariel you coming?"

Said angel shook her head. "No it is best if you two talk alone. Besides I need to help Amenadiel with mother." Giving Chloe a small smile she spread her dark yellow wings and flew off.

"Why the different colors?"

"What?"

"You have pure white wings. Amenadiel From what you told me has black wings and Mariel has yellow ones. Why?" Chloe opened the door for them.

Lucifer stood quiet for a moment. "Well I never asked father. I was the 'favorite' and the brightest off all. Which mother said was the reason for my wings. Amenadiel was younger than me, but as you can see I do believe they are based on ourselves. They are black and well he's black. Mariel has blond hair just like Gabriel there for they have yellow wings. Only Gabriel has them golden. Uriel has gray wings."

Chloe laughed. "So there is no religious or meaning behind them, they are just part of the look?"

The devil simply nodded. "Yes pretty much." Walking towards the kitchen he pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Rummaging thru the fridge he began pulling out food and vegetables. "You hungry?"

"Starving." With a groan, she took a seat on one of the stools. "So are you going to tell me what this whole 'hell' situation is all about?"

Stirring the food he glanced up at her. "Remember that day at the beach. You asked what did a human have to do, to appear in hell." Chloe nodded. "Every mortal is born with a light. Pure white bright light. As they grow older that light is kept pure until that mortal knows what is right from wrong. Every bad thing he does on purpose and feels no…"

"Remorse?" Chloe giggled.

"That. His or her light darkens. If he dies and no longer has that pureness he is sent to hell." Lucifer turned off the stove and stared at her. "Chloe your light was pure until I had you."

"Had me?"

"The moment we had sex and you began carrying Satan's child it began to darken. I was warned by my siblings that if I did not remove myself from your life, you would go to hell on your death. Not only you, but Beatrice as well."

Chloe took in a shaky breath. "So you are saying that because of our love and attraction me and my family are doomed to hell?" Lucifer nodded. "Okay. I-I need to lay down." Pushing past him she dropped onto the couch. She was thrilled in the fact that he had not cheated on her and his love for her, but hell? How can she put her and her kids life in danger like that. Trixie and the baby had done nothing wrong to be sent to hell. Her…I mean yeah it looks bad falling in love with the devil himself.

"Is there any way around this?" Chloe asked.

Lucifer walked up to the couch, leaning on it. "I know there is, I just need to find it. Chloe the last thing I want is for you to go there. I can not protect you from the demons." Pushing her hair off her face, he smiled. "I'm sorry."

"So am I. Everything I said, was a lie. I was just angry and hurt." Grabbing His hand, she pulled him down over her. "We will find a way around this."

Lucifer jumped up, staring down at her with blazing eyes. "I am not going to let you get in the middle of this. I will handle this on my own."

Chloe laughed sarcastally. "Alone? Not get in the middle of it? News flash handsome I am. I happen to be carrying your child. I slept with the devil and I am the one going to hell! I think I am way past stuck in the middle. Besides you have done a real bang up job so far."

"Chloe this is not like one of your cases. You have no idea what You are dealing with." Lucifer was not one to beg. And no matter how much he loved her he was not about to start now. "You are staying out of it and that is that."

Chloe stood up and walked up to his face. "Listen here bud. I am and I will be apart of this. I don't care what we are up against I am not going to sit here and do nothing." Poking his chest She glared up at him. "And never ever dare and order me again. Understood?" Giving her a nod, she grinned. "So where do we begin?"

Lucifer laughed. "First we need to make sure everything is going right with the child. The rest can wait." Chloe nodded. Looking at everything, but him she chewed on her lower lip. Lucifer sighed. "What's the matter?"

Chloe shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just. I can't help but feel stupid for everything I said to you. I was mad and felt like you had used me. Why didn't you just tell me what was going on? Why go thru all of this?"

Lucifer took a seat beside her, not touching her but close enough. "I told you once I have never been in a…single person relationship. I had my fill and moved onto the next mused. With you I was trapped the moment I saw you. You were challenging and somewhat of a threat to me. You didn't fall for my charm, nor my attempts to get you into my bed. Now I am not going to get all emotional like a pathetic human, but I will say that if to keep you safe and well. I have to leave I will. I thought leaving you and making you hate me, would save you. Problem is the child."

Chloe automatically wrapped her arms around her full belly. "What about my child?"

Lucifer placed a hand on her arm. "No problem detective, but come to think of it. It really has no difference if you and I continue this. Not with the fact that you are carrying the devils spawn."

"So what now?" Chloe asked. "Lucifer I want to know everything that had been happening. All of it."

"Detective." He told her about hell, because of the fact that Mariel had practically forced him to. He wasn't sure the rest of his problems were good for her to know.

"If you want this to work, then I need to know everything that is happening in your life."

"Alright. I had made a deal with father to hands over mother. The deal stated that you will never be harmed, nor the offspring's. Of course when I was about to complete the deal, Uriel spilled out that I hadn't been specific on who you were protected from. So I said the deal was off. We fought and beat the heavens out of each other. I wasn't until Amenadiel and Mariel showed up along with Maze. He threaten to kill you and so I killed him." Seeing the look on her face, he raised a hand. "Relax Maze got rid of the body. No one will ever find it."

Chloe scoffed. "I was going more towards the lines of 'I am a cop! You can't confess these things to me!'."

Lucifer gave her a serious kinda look. "What are you going to do? Arrest me? Detective you can search the entire world, you would never find him."

"Lucifer, but your brother." She was somewhat surprised his love for her was that important. But it was still his brother.

"I don't really remember how it happened. I was beside Amenadiel one moment and the next I was with Uriel. I don't recall grabbing the sword or even moving." Lucifer whispered. Getting all touchy emotional with Chloe was not one of his favorite things. He would perfect to waste their time on something a little more…devilish.

Chloe decided to put a pause on the subject. "Now what about your mother?"

"Well she escaped from hell and is now at my loft. She needs to go back to hell or hell it's self will be on earth. Mother can cause a lot of damage. Unlike me, she has a way of getting into people's mind and making them do things." Lucifer explained. "I want you to stay away from her. Under no circumstances are you to go near her. I don't know how she will react with the news of her being a grandmother. And I don't want her swimming in that head of yours."

Chloe knew this was a lost argument, so she simply nodded. "I promise." They sat in silence for about a minute. Before someone knocked at the door.

Glancing at Chloe, Lucifer stopped her from Getting up. "I'll get it." Of course he wasn't expecting him as a visitor. "Hello douche."

Dan stood before Lucifer Morningstar. He had gotten off work, in hopes of taking Chloe out for lunch. He had been getting closer to her, after her breakup with Lucifer. Of course for some odd reason every time he would touch her, he'd somehow end up burned. Some from her own skin. Others with fire objects around the house. Last time the stove turned on, while he was leaning against it. He had asked Chloe, but she always waved him off. Returning back from his mind traveling, he glared up at the man.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Dan pushed his way pass Lucifer and into the living room. "What is he doing here?"

Chloe groaned inwardly. She has told him thousands of times not to show up unannounced. "He came to see me. What are you doing here?"

Dan handed her the roses and a box of chocolate. "I was hoping you and Trixie would like to join me for lunch."

Lucifer jumped in quickly. "She can't she's having lunch with me." Chloe tossed him a look. "I would like for you to meet my siblings."

Dan scoffed. "I don't believe this! Your taking him back? After what he did and said?"

Chloe wasn't sure how she was going to explain all of this. She couldn't tell him the truth. At least not all of it. "We are going to talk out some things and see where it goes from there."

"Chloe you can not be thinking in taking him back! He cheated on you!" Dan was trying desperately to push her away from him.

Lucifer groaned out loud. "No one cares what you think. Now you can stay or leave I don't care, but we are going out." Walking to the bottom of the steps, he called for Trixie.

Trixie bounced down the steps, beaming at the man. "Yes?"

"Go get your coat monkey. We are heading out." Chloe explained. Not even bothered to question where, she ran up to do as told.

Dan huffed. "At least let me take Trixie. You go and ruin your life, but tonight I am taking Trixie." Chloe didn't want to, but it was his night tonight. Giving him a nod, she left to inform Trixie.

Lucifer did his best to ignore the man before him, but the temptation was too much. "So I understand you were trying to weasel your way into her life." Dan glared at him. "I have to admit, it was worth a try."

"Quiet." Dan growled.

Lucifer raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. Just trying to strike up a conversation." Hearing the girls footsteps, he backed away for Dan. He knows what he had done to Chloe, but he wanted to see how far he can push the mortal, before he snapped. Lucifer had seen his light, it was a dark gray if only he could darken it a little more.

"You be good for your dad okay?" Chloe tighten her jacket.

"Yes mommy." Beatrice mumbled.

Dan held his hand out for her. "Lets go monkey."

"Bye mommy. Bye Lucifer." Trixie yelled.

Lucifer simply waved at her. "Now should we get going?" Chloe nodded. She still wasn't so sure about all of this. "I think We already established which one of us bites detective." Giving him a light push, she grabbed her jacket and walked out. Lucifer stood out for a moment, watching her. "I can get used to that view."

Chloe turned around catching his eyes. "Stop staring at my ass Lucifer!"

"Can't blame a man to state detective. Its quite a view." Lucifer teased.

Chloe glared at him. "Knock it off and get in the car!"

"Uhh, someone's grumpy." Helping her into his car, he leaned forward kissing her on the cheek. "Me like it very much."

"Shut up."

They were half-way to the restaurant, when Lucifer slammed on his brakes. Making sure Chloe was alright, he turned to the figure standing before his car. Shutting the head lights off he groaned.

"Mother."

WARNING, NEXT CHAPTERWILL BE BABY FLUFF AND TRIXIE LOVE. ALL LOVEY LOVEY.


	24. Miracle Child

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, AFTER THIS LUCIFER AND THE OTHERS WILL BEGIN TO FIND ANSWERS. THEN BABY LUCIFER WILL BE ON HIS WAY!

Chloe frowned. "Who?"

Lucifer stepped out of the car, locking the doors before closing the car Shut. "Stay in the car. Do not get out." Chloe knew better than to argue. Lucifer walked up to his mother, a glare on His face and eyes blazing. "What are you doing here?"

His mother simply smiled. "I was so intrigued by your…emotions for this human, that I just had to met her."

Blocking her view from Chloe, Lucifer growled. "not in this life time mother."

Giving a sinister laugh, she waved at the human. "If only you knew."

"Knew what?" Lucifer questioned. His mother gave him a knowing look, before she walked away. "Know what?!"

"Ask your brother." She called before disappearing.

With a sour mood, he jumped into the car.

"You alright?" Chloe asked.

"Just peachy." He didn't mean to snap at her, but he hated not able to get rid of the anger. Usually he would do it in the sexual way. Pick up a pretty girl and take her all night. But now he had Chloe and something told him she was not about to sleep with him.

"Lucifer what did she tell you?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. Simply said she wanted to meet you."

"Oh."

Reaching for her, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her close to him. "She will not touch you." Without hesitation he slammed his mouth over here. She struggled to push him back, but the heat and want was too much. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she moaned as he deepened the kiss. "We should get going the others are waiting."

Chloe nodded. "This is so not over."

By the time they arrived at the restaurant. Mariel, Maze, Amenadiel, and a young red haired boy sat at the table waiting for them.

"About time you two arrived." Mariel grunted. "Where is the little one?"

Lucifer help Chloe into her seat, before taking his. "Her father took her."

Chloe looked at the young boy. "Don't think we have met? I'm chloe-"

"Decker. I know. The entire heavens know." he grumbled.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Why is he here?"

"You called a family meeting did you not?" Amenadiel frowned. "He is our youngest brother."

"No he is Gabriel and Uriel's little pet. Not to mention fathers little angel." Lucifer held a certain venom in his voice. A distaste for The little brat.

Said kid growled. "Watch yourself Lucifer. I can very well send you back to hell."

Chloe jumped at the sound of his laughter. "Listen here, Amenadiel, Gabriel, Mariel, and Uriel have tried and failed. You are nothing but dirt under my shoes. Nobody can remove me from here, nor even father." Leaning forward he cupped his cheek. "You are nothing but a couple hundred year old. A armature beside us. Don't come in here and threaten me Afriel." Patting his cheek a bit to ruff, Lucifer let him go and leaned back.

Afriel glared at his demonic brother. "Whatever." Grabbing his drink he slouched back.

"Now that, that's done how about we order?" Mariel smiled.

After they each order Chloe had to ask. "How many siblings do you have?"

Lucifer thought for a moment. "Let me see. Amenadiel, Mariel, Afriel, Ariel, Cassiel, Charmeine, Gavreel, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Micah, Hadraniel, Jophiel, Manakel, Nathaniel, Ramiel, Sariel, Sachael, Raziel, Zuriel, Zadkiel. That should be all."

"You forgot Uriel." Afriel mumbled.

Lucifer stiffed for a moment. "Yeah he doesn't count."

"He is our brother." He snapped.

Amenadiel placed a hand on the angel of youth's shoulder. "We brought you because you wanted to met your brother Samuel. Not So you can argue with him. Now sit still and shut up." Afriel bit his tongue at the response he had. "Good boy."

"How many of them are woman?" Chloe asked.

Lucifer shrugged. "I don't know three or four. Most likely the only female you will meet is Mariel. The others have never stepped foot on earth."

As the Food arrived Chloe glanced at the boy. He looked no older than 17. "How old are you?"

Afriel snapped his head up. "About two hundred After father created life. Why?"

"You look no older than 17." Chloe awed.

Lucifer chuckled, beside her. "He is the angel of youth my love. Afriel will always look like an immature teenager. Father knows he already acts like it."

"Shut up! At least I was not thrown out and casted into hell!" Afriel regretted the words the moment they slipped out. He had heard from the others of Lucifer. His bright white wings, fire filled eyes and burnt skin. He was glad all he witness was the eyes.

Chloe was quick to grab his arm and stopping him from reacting. "Don't Lucifer. Please." Lucifer glanced down at her. His once red eyes changing back to the ones she loved. "It's alright. He's just a kid." Mariel and Afriel were in awe at how quickly the human was able to calm their rouge brother. Lucifer was a hot temper man.

Lucifer glared at his younger brother. "She will not always be here to save you brother. Speak to me like that again and I will have your heart."

Afriel shivered but nodded. "Understood."

Chloe wanted to smooth things over. "Afriel what color are your wings?"

The young angel smiled. "Light gray with a bit of white. The whitest in heaven."

Mariel rolled her eyes. "That's because Lucifer is not there."

"Still the whitest." He grumbled.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "The only one that has wings close to white as mine is Zuriel. You have them closer to Uriel's color."

Afriel tilted his head to the side. "How can they still be white? You have been living in hell. Should they have burnt or at least sizzle?"

Amenadiel laughed. "Lucifer has them because of his soul. He was the brightest of us all. Including the brightness of his soul. When He was thrown out, his soul was still pure, which is the only reason he has survived and not become like those he commands."

"Can we not talk about me and my hellish life." Lucifer scoffed.

"If not to talk about you then what for?" Mariel sassed.

"About Chloe."

All eyes shifted to her. Chloe frowned at Lucifer. "What about me?"

"I need you all to help me protect her. The only way Gabriel, Michael and anyone else cant touch her is if she has the protection of us."

"Us?" Mariel questioned. "Doesn't it have to be specific angels."

"No any group of angels can take protection over any human, but they must have a very well reason as to why. They will be in charge of her and her family to come." Amenadiel explained. "Who do you have on mind?"

"You, Mariel for now. And me of course." Lucifer said.

Afriel raised his hand slightly. "You are not an angel anymore."

"I may have fallen brother, but I am still an angel. A strong one at that. My protection is the equivalent to two of you."

"Seriously?" Afriel gawked. "What about mother though?"

"What about her?" Maze asked. "We catch her and send her back to hell."

"I need to speak with Michael. He is the only one that will hear me out. Gabriel will most likely try and kill me." Chloe flinched at the word.

Mariel shook her head. "Lets focused on something else. Gabriel has just heard about Uriel and is beyond understanding."

Afriel frowned at the choose of words from his sister. "What are you talking about?" His eyes shifted to Lucifer. "What have you done to him!? What did you do to Uriel?!"

Lucifer made a shooing motion with his hand. "Keep your annoying termite voice down. This is not the time and place."

Afriel didn't seem to get the memo. "Where is my brother Lucifer!"

"That's it Maze, get him out of here." Amenadiel growled.

Chloe was rather tensed, well the baby was. He was kicking and trying to place a force field around them. "Lucifer…your child is acting up again." That stopped all action.

Lucifer glanced down, frowning at the small kicks. "He senses something."

"What?" Afriel asked. "Who?"

Amenadiel slapped him on the back. "You are going to be an uncle dear brother."

Afriel gasped, gawking at Lucifer and Chloe. "You and her?" Lucifer nodded. "You and him?" Chloe nodded. "Devils child?" He pointed at Chloe's stomach. "You have any idea what this will do?! you are brining the apocalypse Lucifer! That child will be hell on earth!"

Chloe gasped at the burning sensation she was getting. The heat was rising by the second, she was practically on fire. She was sweating, her hands were hot and wet, her eyes burned, not to mention her insides. It was like she ate a flame and was quickly spreading through out her body. "Lucifer." Her voice was strained and heavy. "Lucifer!"

Lucifer glanced down at her, his eyes filled with worry and fear. "What? What's the matter?"

"I-I don't know. Heat-fire." Her hand gripped his arm tightly. Lucifer winced at the heat coming off her, reminded him of hell. "What's happening?"

"I don't know, but we need to cool you off." Blood suddenly began flowing out from her nose, Lucifer stood abruptly. "You three head back to the house. Maze take my car."

Maze grabbed the keys. "What are you going to do?"

"I have to get her home quickly and I have a quicker way than my car." Picking her up bridal style he glanced at Amenadiel. "Well brother do your thing." Amenadiel frowned. With a simple wave of his hand everything slowed.

Lucifer allowed his wings to spread out, groaning at the tearing in his back. He needed a way to fix this, the pain was killing him. Flying as fast as he could, he arrived within seconds. His siblings behind him. upon entering the house he ordered the others. Mariel was to turn on the water cold. Afriel was to prepare a Lucifer's blood. And Amenadiel, well the angel simply stood there. Lucifer kicked Mariel out, as he stripped Chloe and gently placed her into the tub. He made sure her head stayed over the water, but her hair got wet. It took about three minutes for the heat to go down and the blood from flowing. Gently he pulled her out. wrapping her in his jacket, he carried her into the room and onto the bed. Taking his shirt off he dresses her and cover her. Afriel walked in with a steaming cup, the tea was made with a couple of herbs. The missing ingredient his blood.

"What is that?" Mariel asked.

Lucifer grabbed a knife cutting his arm and letting the blood drip into the tea. "This will keep the child's powers tied up. At least until he is one, I don't want Chloe getting worse than this. If I don't another episode like this could very well kill her." Grabbing the cup, he lifted Chloe's head. Placing the rim of the cup to her lips he poured it down. "That will keep the child at bay." Glancing at the others he sighed. "You can either leave or stay I don't care, but I need to look out for her now." Without another word they walked out.

Lucifer took a quick shower and found himself sitting beside the bed, his eyes on Chloe's stomach. "I don't know if you can hear me. Or even understand me. But I should warn you, I don't know how to be a father. The one I had thrown me out for rebelling. I have only known pain, horror, punishment, and hell. This is all new for me. But I will tell you this, you could not be getting a better mother. I can't promise to never make mistakes, but I will never abandon you or them. You have my word and my word is-"

"Your bond." Chloe whispered.

Lucifer chuckled. "How much of that have you heard?"

"Enough to tell you, you are going to be a great father."

"If you say so."

Chloe sat up, taking his hand in hers. "I know so."

They talked for a bit, Lucifer made dinner and settled to watch a ridiculous move called Constantine. Chloe had to deal with all his comments on how wrong it was. Starting with Constantine's story. By the time the movie was over, she had fallen asleep in his arms. Once she was back in bed, he left an sat on the couch. Browsing the web, he ordered stuff after stuff, it wouldn't be right if the child arrived and they had nothing for him. Trixie was dropped off later that night.

"Where is mommy?" Trixie asked.

Lucifer hummed. "Sleeping. What do you think of this?" He showed her a picture of a crib set.

"Pretty." Trixie smiled. "I'm going to go change." Lucifer ignore her, but not for long. "Lucifer?"

"What is it child?" He grumbled.

"Can you read me a story? Please?"

Mumbling under his breath, he stood. "Very well. let's go, hop into bed." Taking seat beside her, he grabbed the book. His back was against the head board and his feet stretched out before him. As he opened the book, he stiffed at the extra weight on his lap. Looking down he saw Trixie laying on him. with a clear throat, he began reading.

"Lucifer?"

"Hmm."

"Are you going to be my new dad?"

The question caught him off guard. "But you already have a father?"

"Yes, but daddy doesn't do any of this. He doesn't like to read me stories or for me to bug him." Trixie's voice was low.

Lucifer placed the book down, lifting her up just a tad bit more. "Beatrice as I was telling your mother I do not know how to be a father. I can be your friend or anything you want. A father I am not sure." Seeing the look in her eyes, he worked fast to fix it. "What I am saying is that not at the moment. I need time to adjust, but I will not leave you or your mother. You have me for if you will all have me."

"I love you Lucifer."

Lucifer was shocked for the second time. Those were words he never thought a child would say to him. Let alone at free will. He was going mad. Instead of jumping off the bed and creating some distance like his head was telling him, he simply placed his hand on her back and let her sleep. It was about two hours when he awoke to an annoying sound.

"Will you look at that." Mariel laughed. "You too look very cute. Normal even."

Lucifer growled. "Go away."

"Sorry, but you and I need to talk." Mariel was suddenly all business.

With a heavy sigh, he carefully climbed out of the bed. Making sure she was not to be awaken, he followed Mariel into the living room. Come to think of it, Lucifer was starting to regret on buying such a big house. The bedrooms were upstairs, a bit too far for his taste.

In the living room was Amenadiel, Maze, Afriel and Michael.

Seeing his older brother, Lucifer stiffed. He entire body was on alert; last time Michael was here they were after Chloe and the child. "What are you doing here?"

"Relax brother I have come to talk is all." Michael assured.

"Talk."

"We now understand why Gabriel and the others, are fighting to get the human." Michael began. "She was a miracle child."


	25. Chapter 25

HERE IS THE NEXT CHAP, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

Lucifer wasn't sure what that meant. "I mean she's amazing in bed and-"

"No!" Michael gagged. He was anything, but interested in Lucifer's sex life. "I mean Chloe was not supposed to live Lucifer."

"Father called upon me many years ago. Said to visit a woman, a mortal that was to have a baby girl." Amenadiel took over. "He said I was to bless the child and make sure she came into the world safe. I didn't know at the time that, that child was Chloe."

Lucifer didn't know what to say. "So, father worked a little bit of magic and suddenly she lives? What is his plan for her?"

Michael shrugged. "I am not sure Lucifer, but we have an even bigger problem."

"What?"

"Father had no idea about any of this." Mariel said.

"What do you mean he had no idea of this? He sent you all after me did he not?"

Michael nodded his head. "For you yes, not for the mortal. In fact, he demanded we leave her and her child out of this. Uriel and Gabriel's orders were to take you back to hell. Chloe was not to be involved in any of this."

Lucifer growled. "So, they took it upon themselves to try and hurt her?! All in an attempt to take me back to hell!" The angels nodded, jumping at the punch Lucifer threw into the wall. "You are all worse than I!"

"Lucifer!" Michael yelled, as if offended by what he had said. "Father had been informed of brothers actions and he has assured a punishment for them."

"Casting them out? Sending them to guard hell's gates?" Lucifer's voice was more demonl than human. "Or will he simply give them a slap on the wrist and let them be?"

"I don't know brother." The angel whispered.

Lucifer sighed. "If father is true about not wanting harm to come to her, then the mark is off her." Michael nodded. "She is not allowed into hell?"

"Yes, brother. But father wants mother back in hell. He is worried what she can do here on earth." Standing up, he walked towards the window and opened it. "That is all father needs from you. Give him mother and he will give your muse a happy life." Give a small smirk he jumped out the wind, flying into the clouds.

"Always so dramatic." Mumbling, Lucifer took a seat on the couch. "I need a smaller house. And the child's bedroom. Mariel how long will this last?"

Mariel thought for a second. "She is what?"

"Umm I believe three months."

"Give her up until five months, if lucky the child will be here in four months." Mariel said.

Amenadiel was on Lucifer's laptop, with a shit eating grin. "Shopping already brother? See here you have everything."

Lucifer glared at him. "Get away from there. I need you and maze to find mom and take her to Lux. This ends now." Amenadiel grumbled, but left as told. Mariel stared out the window, lost in thought. "What has you depressed?"

"How do you do It?"

"Do what?"

Mariel turned to him. "Always have a way out? Define father? Fight for what you want and love?"

Lucifer raised A brow at her. "Do I detect…hate in you sister?"

"Not hate Lucifer. Annoyance." She scoffed. "You always got what you wanted. Still do. Proof being the now. And yet I had to give everything up, to become the new Gabriel."

Lucifer knew what This was all about. "Kale?"

"You know about that?!" She was shocked and embarrassed. "How?!"

"I may not be in heavens Mariel, but I know what goes on. I know about Kale and you. I know about the child you had with said angel and I know father banished the child to earth as a human." He knew, because he had said child.

"Do…do you know where he is?" Mariel whispered.

"I do yes, but it is best if he does not see you or knows the truth. The child is human and has made a life of his own. Besides what good is it now? Kale was killed and the little best has a family."

Mariel nodded. "I just want to see him Lucifer."

With a heavy sigh, he nodded dramatically. "His name is Frank Donovan. Too good for my taste, FBI, married and two kids. That's all I know. Now please leave I have a lot of things to do." Shocked by the kiss she gave him, he wiped it off. "Bloody hell. Do one good deed and they slobber all over you." Once he was sure the kiss was wiped off, he sat in front of his laptop. "Right then, where was I?"

For the next month, Lucifer and Chloe worked on the child's bedroom. Chloe still worked for the meantime, much to Lucifer's dislike. She had also talked Lucifer out in buying another house. The one they had was fine and perfect for two kids. Chloe did have a problem involving the 'dog'. He was getting bigger by the month, at the moment he was about the size of a Great Dane. Lucifer has assured her he would not get any bigger. It was also the month of disasters. His mother was nowhere to be found and neither was Afriel. It bugged Lucifer, Afriel was young and like anyone his age, wants the love and attention of their mother. That includes doing anything they ask for. Amenadiel, Maze, Mariel, and Michael were out looking for them. Lucifer would join when not helping with the case. It also appeared Dan was on the hunt again. He had appeared many times 'to chat' with Chloe and spend some time with Trixie. Another problem…Gabriel. The angel was coming to revenge the death of Uriel, problem was Lucifer wasn't sure how or when. He just hoped he didn't team up with their mother. Not to mention Chloe's wellbeing, the tie down on the devilish child was wearing out.

By the second month the bedroom was finished. Trixie had taken up big sister duty always sticking with her mother. Lucifer and the gang had yet to find the run away. Afriel had return to the heaven's, but wouldn't say a word on their mother.

Lucifer growled as they hit another dead end. "She has to be here!"

Mariel sighed. "She has to be having help. But who? Afriel is back with father."

"We must-" Lucifer was cut off by his phone. "What?!"

"Lucifer?" It was Trixie and she sounded scared. "Mommy is in pain!"

"Where is she child?" Lucifer was already in the sky. "Beatrice!"

"In her room. Daddy's with her. Please hurry!" Trixie yelled. A scream boomed through the phone.

Lucifer was worried. Chloe needed him there. "Beatrice tell Dan to place Chloe in the tub with cold water. Now!" Hanging up, he didn't even spot Mariel, Amenadiel and Maze behind him.

"She's in labor?" Maze asked. Lucifer was too numb to speak. "I take that as a yes."

By the Time they got there, Dan had piles of wet towels beside him. Chloe laid on her bed, sweat pouring off her. Her hands clenched to the sheet. Mouth open in silent screams. Rushing to her side, he was bombed by the heat coming off her. "Why in the bloody hell didn't you place her in water?!" Lucifer was livid. This amount of heat could kill any human. Picking her up he yelled for Mariel, who was already in the bathroom. "Please tell me You know what you are doing."

Mariel smiled. "Don't worry they will both be okay." Shutting the door, Lucifer waited outside. He wanted to burst in there with every scream he heard. Then hearing her yell and curse him changed his mind.

It was about an hour When Mariel walked out. "I need you in here." Lucifer shook his head. "Lucifer, she needs you."

Taking in a deep breath he walked in. Chloe was in the tub, cold water up to her chest. She was sweaty, her hair thrown back. He couldn't think of anything else, but how beautiful she was. Kneeling beside her he took her hand and smile. "Hello detective." Chloe smiled up at him tiredly. Mariel continued what she was doing. Ordering Chloe when to push and when to breath. She was in pain, one she has never felt. The fire within her was not helping at all. What seemed like a life time, but only a minutes the baby was out.

Mariel gasped at the child in her arms. The baby was wrapped up entirely by his wings, white like his father's. Slowly the child was revealed crying and naked. He was beautiful. Blond like his mother, same green eyes and ears. The rest was Lucifer. Mariel cleaned him and his wings, before handing him over to his mother.

"No tail, horns or pitchfork. Still so beautiful." Chloe laughed.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "For the hundreds time, I have neither of those." Looking down at the boy he had to smile. "Quite handsome devil isn't he? Takes after his father."

Chloe scoffed. "And his ego just got bigger."

Mariel stood in the background. She knew the joy of giving birth. But never the joy of holding her child of watching him grow. Lucifer has given her the name of her boy, but she hasn't the courage to see him. Turning back to her brother, Mariel was at least happy to see Lucifer smiling. "What are you going to name him?"

Chloe stared at her baby boy. "Angelus Morningstar."

"Angelus Morningstar." The newly father mauled over the name. "I like it. Fits the occasion."

Back in the living room, Michael had heard the crying and small whispered of the newly mother, excusing himself from the others, he walked out. Dialing the number, he exhaled deeply. "The child has been born...Yes, we wait until Lucifer is gone."


	26. Why now?

I AM SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE POST. I HAVE BEEN HAVING DIFFICULT MONTHS. IN AND OUT OF THE HOSPITAL TAKES A TOLL ON YOU, BUT HERE IS THE CHAPTER. I WILL BE POSTING HERE AND THERE, BUT I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN YOU LOT.

WELL LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

ON WITH THE STORY.

Lucifer walked out of the room carrying Angelus in his arms. "Well, here he is. Angelus Morningstar." The were all quick to hover around him.

"Wow." Trixie gasped. "I am a big sister!"

Maze couldn't hold back the small grin. "Looks like my duty has just been expanded."

Lucifer nodded. "Right you are Maze. He is now your priority."

Amenadiel held back. He knew this was a dangerous time. A child from the devil himself was never to be born, much less in the human world. The kid had wings and from what he could tell some power. They were going to have to keep an eye on him. He could cause a lot of damage. None the less he kept his thoughts to himself. Now was not the moment to worry anyone. "He is a fine child Lucifer."

"yes, he is." Glancing around. He frowned. "Where is Michael?"

Maze searched with a annoyed look. "I'll search for him." Walking out back she spotted him a few feet away on the phone.

"Yes, we wait till later. See you very soon." Hanging up he turned only to freeze.

"What are you up too?" maze growled.

Michael shrugged. "Don't know what you are talking about." As he walked past her, he was stopped by a hand on His arm.

"Try anything against them, any of them and I will have your head." It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. One that will not be ignore.

Michael had yet to know the limits of maze. "You threaten me? I can have you sent back to hell as a prisoner if I want."

Maze glared after him. She was going to have to keep an eye on him, especially around angelus. He was not going to get his hands on the child. Walking into the room, Lucifer was gone with the baby. Michael seemed to have left as well. "Amenadiel."

"Yeah?"

"Where is Michael?"

Amenadiel shrugged. "I don't know, he was here a moment ago." He spotted the look of concern on her face. "Why?"

Maze shook her head. "No reason. Lucifer with Chloe?"

"Yes."

"I am going to head back to lux. I need to re stock the bar." Maze mumbled. "Have Lucifer met me later."

"Wait. I'll go with you." Amenadiel said. "We need to talk." Maze frowned, but gave him a nod.

Lucifer sat in the chair in the corner of the room. His right leg draped over his left and his hands in a pyramid in front of him. He had his eyes set on the three figures on the bed. When he ruled over hell, he had only one person to think of. Himself. Everything and anything was for him and about him. Now that was gone. Alright he still spoiled himself, but Chloe was pushed before him. His world now revolved around Chloe, Beatrice, and Angelus. I mean he did kill his brother for her. Detouring his thoughts, he began going over his problems. Chloe and the offsprings were safe from hell. He just needed to focus on getting his mother back to hell and deal with Gabriel. After that it was all good, he could focus on teaching Angelus how to hide his powers. As a baby, he had no control over them and any emotion can set them off. At the moment, his wings were draped over Beatrice, in a blanket sort of way.

"Lucifer?"

Lucifer looked up, locking eyes with Chloe. "Hello love."

"Hey." Shifting onto her back, she made sure not to disturbed the children. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking. How are you feeling?" He slowly stood, taking a seat on the bed.

"I'm good. overwhelmed, but happy." Chloe smiled, glancing down at her two kids.

Lucifer had to admit, having a son was different. He looked down at Beatrice, she was his just as much as Chloe and Angelus was. He wondered what Chloe would think if he had her take up his name. Shaking the thought out of his mind, he kissed her on the head. "I will be back shortly, I need to attend to lux. Mariel will be here."

Chloe nodded, slowly going back to sleep. "Alright."

Maze walked back into lux, with Amenadiel trailing behind her. "So, what is it you need to speak about?" She poured herself a drink and waited.

"Us." Chuckling at the coughing demon.

Maze wiped her mouth off. "Us? What about us?"

"Maze-"

"No! You used me to get to Lucifer. You tried to kill me and not to mention hurt Chloe. Which made Lucifer's trust in me disappear." Maze was holding back tears by now.

"I am sorry maze, but that is in the past. I want to give is a try." He whispered.

Maze gaped at him. "Excuse me! You have any idea what will happened if we got together. Demon and angel! It's bad enough for Lucifer and Chloe, but is? That's insane."

"We thought of the same with Lucifer. Now look at them. Chloe is safe and has bared the devil's child." Amenadiel slowly began walking closer to her.

Maze snorted. "And yet we don't know what that child will bring."

"Maze please." Amenadiel knew this would happen.

"Look why don't you go hunt your bitch of a mom and we will talk later." Maze waved dismissably. She wasn't going to give in, not now. Amenadiel walked away reluctant, he thought she loves him. But Then again, he could be wrong.

Lucifer arrived at his club to find maze drinking. She was also being entertained as a group of two females danced before her. With a roll of his eyes, he jogged to his bedroom and changed. He would love to stay and watch his family, but Lux was his business. Chloe was being carefully watched by Mariel, so he had nothing to worry about. "Maze have Anton open the doors!" He yelled from his room. Maze groaned, but passed the order down. "Where is Amenadiel?"

"Why do you ask me? I don't know everything that angel dose, he is your brother not mine." Maze snapped.

Lucifer raised a brow. "A simple no would have worked."

"No."

"Right, attend to the customers, while I go and search for him." Giving her a look, he walked out to the balcony. His brother arrived no seconds later, beaten and wounded. "What happened to you?"

"Had a run in with mother and her goons. What did you want?" Amenadiel grumbled, holding onto his side.

Lucifer perked up at the mention of his mother. "What happened? Did you get her?"

"No Lucifer, she has allies."

"Allies? Who would be stupid enough to join up with her?" Lucifer growled. "Who are they?"

"Low life's, so far she has a few lost souls helping her out. They are mainly used as her escape goats." Amenadiel suddenly flinched. "I must go, father is calling."

Lucifer raised his cup. "Say my hellos to him." chuckling he walked back into the loft.

Mariel had not left Chloe's house since Lucifer had left. Nor did she mind doing nothing, her mind was too occupied at the moment. After Lucifer had told her of her son, she has been fighting between seeing him or not. She could never forgive her father completely for destroying the man she fell for and discarding her child to the side.

"Your quiet." Chloe spoke from behind.

Mariel jumped. "Hey you okay?"

"Yes, but something tells me you're not." Chloe pushed.

Lucky Angelus choice that moment to wake up, giving a very loud wail. Mariel jumped to her feet. "I'll get him."

Chloe had taken her spot on the couch, when the angel walked out with him. She couldn't help to notice, how easy she was with the child. "Do you have kids?"

Mariel froze. "I-I had a son."

"Oh?" She read the hesitation on her face. "Mariel, you don't have to talk about it. I was simply curious."

Mariel sighed, taking a seat beside the moral. "I was young and had fallen in love with a half human."

"Half human?"

"He was half angel and half human. His father was the angel, having had a one night stand with a woman. Father had ordered us to destroy the child, before he became a danger, but we fell in love. I did the mistake of sleeping with him and becoming pregnant. Father was raged, and had his vanished. Gabriel and Uriel killed him. I had my child, but before I could look at him or hold him he was taken. I later discovered father spared his life and gave him a moral life." Mariel wiped the small tear away.

"Where is he now?" Chloe whispered.

Mariel kissed Angelus head, before handing him back to his mother. "Lucifer gave me a name, but I have not found the courage to find him."

"Maybe you should. You don't have to speak to him Mariel, but simply seeing him would give you some relieve."

The angel shrugged. "I will think of it."

Lucifer stood on the balcony overviewing the club. The customers danced and drank, his head was pulsing from the music. He never enjoyed such loud and disturbing noise, but one must keep the morals happy. Tossing his drink back, Maze appeared from the shadows.

"You have a visitor." She said.

Lucifer raised a brow. "Who?"

"Go see for yourself. Fair warning you might be shock."

Frowning even more he slowly climbed the steps, walking into his loft his steps faltered. The last person he'd expect to see was him. "Daniel."

"Hello Lucifer." The blond gave him a pearl white grin.

Lucifer shook himself off. "What are you doing here? I thought the last thing you'd want if for father to see you here."

Daniel shrugged. "That was in the past."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I have chosen a side Lucifer." Daniel spoke strong and confident.

Lucifer frowned, but his curiosity got the best of him. "What side would that be Daniel?"

"You."

Now that was a shocker. Lucifer was not sure how to take, it could be true, but then again it could be a trap. "Now why should I believe you dear brother? I spent decades trying to pull you to my side, but you never budged. Then again you never accepted father as well. Why come now? I no longer watch over hell Daniel."

Daniel took a step forward, stopping at the flash of eyes. "Please give me a chance. By coming to you I have lost fathers love, I want to continue my life her on earth not in heaven."

Lucifer had fought many years for this moment. if he accepted it would be a huge blow to his father, plus Amenadiel could use the help in his hunts. "Very well I must think it over, come back tomorrow and I will have your answer. Daniel bring your followers."

"Thank you brother."

Lucifer had a bad feeling, like this might be the wrong choice. But if Daniel was to be a threat, he must have the angel close to him. Who would have the thought.

The fallen angels have picked their sides.

It was around ten when Lucifer arrived. Mariel was on the couch watching some carton cat dance. He could hear the even breath's Chloe, Beatrice and Angelus. Taking a seat beside Mariel he shut the tv off.

"I was watching that." Mariel snapped.

"Daniel came to visit me today." Lucifer blurted out.

Mariel blinked a few times, letting it absorb in. "Daniel? Our brother?" Lucifer nodded. "What did he want?"

"He has chosen a side. Me."

"What?! Daniel loathes you Lucifer." Mariel stated. She knew this could be dangerous. "What did you tell him?"

"To come back tomorrow and I will have his answer." Running a hand through his hair he sighed. "I tried many times for so long, to have him join me. And now that he finally has, something tells me it's not right. But I can't let this chance blow away."

Mariel released a heavy breath. "If you do keep an eye on him, Daniel is just as bad a Uriel was."

"Who is Daniel?" Both angels jumped at the sudden voice, they turned to see Chloe on the steps.

Lucifer gave her a slight frown. "Darling you should be in bed. It hasn't been long since you gave birth."

Chloe shook her head. "I need to walk Lucifer; the kids are asleep and I hate not doing anything." Giving her a small nod, he guided her to the couch. Taking a seat first, he sat her sideways so her back was against his side. His right arm draped over her shoulder and on her stomach. His right hand was entwined with hers. "Now who is Daniel?"

"No one love." He did not want to worry her. He has yet to tell her, that even though Angelus was born, he still held an emotional bond to his mother.

"Tell me or I will ask Mariel." Chloe glared. Well tried to. "Please."

Lucifer gave her a small kiss on the head, before nodding. "The day I was casted out father didn't just toss me away, but those that questioned or agreed with me. That was the day war broke out. Evil vs good. But in between all the chaos there was a group, a handful of angels. Daniel was the lead angel, he refused to choose a side. So, father tossed them, but not to hell. He sent them to live on earth, among the humans. Years after years, father and I have waited for the fallen to make a choice, but they never did. Even though they all had free will to choose the side they pleased, no one did. Not until Daniel picked one."

Chloe was quiet for a moment. "so, I take it this Daniel guy, has chosen you." Lucifer nodded. "If he is hard to persuade as you say he is, I agree with Mariel. Be careful."

Packing her cheek, he grinned. "Always am love."

On the other side of the city Daniel paced the warehouse. "He wasn't to thrill about me being there. He was hesitant and weary. I don't think he will accept me."

"He will." Daniel huffed. "And once he does, that child is mine."


	27. Couple problems

AS MANY OF YOU KNOW I HAVE BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL. MY BROTHER WAS NICE ENOUGH TO BUY ME ANOTHER LAPTOP SINCE THE OLD ONE BROKE. ANYWAYS HERE IT THE NEXT CHAPTER, IT'S SHORT, BUT THEN AGAIN I WILL HAVE NOTHING BUT, WRITE ALL DAMN DAY.

Lucifer paced the bedroom. He didn't know what to do. In one hand it could be dangerous. I mean the entire heavens and hell, knew his son was born. And many would try to come and destroy him and the human that gave birth to him. On the other hand, Daniel could be of help. He is strong and could very well look after his family. A plus being father would be furious. Going over his pros and con's he hadn't realize Chloe staring at him.

"If you put a hole in my floor, you are fixing it" Chloe mumbled.

Lucifer stopped his pacing and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Sorry love. I just can't come to an answer.

"Daniel?" Lucifer nodded. "Go with your gut Lucifer. Remember have your friends close, but your enemies closer."

"So I should say yes?"

Chloe shrugged. "You could and keep an eye on him. Or say no and forget this ever happened." Just as he was about to get up and pace, Chloe stopped him. "Please, I am exhausted and for some annoying reason, I cannot sleep without you in bed. Angelus and Beatrice are both asleep, so please come to bed."

Seeing the pleading in her eyes, he couldn't deny her. "Very well love." Shredding all, but his boxers, he climbed in and pulled her closer. All was quiet until he spoke. "You know Daniel can keep you and-"

"Go to sleep." Chloe whispered.

One beat…two beats…three beats.

"All I am saying is he could very well-"

"Lucifer, sleep now."

"Alright, alright." Kissing her on the head, he sighed and closed his eyes. One…two…three. "But what if he is trying to get clo-"

"Lucifer!" Chloe groaned. "Go to sleep!"

"Alright, sorry love. Closing my eyes."

"You should close your mouth as well." snuggling into his side, she inhaled and slowly began to fall asleep when...

"Father would have a fit if he knew-"

"Alright, that is it!" Chloe sat up, turning on the lights and glaring at her boyfriend. "You are one word away from sleeping on the couch."

"Bu-"

"No! Lucifer I know this is frustrating and confusing, but I just gave birth to a little child. Your child and believe it or not it was hard and painful. I am tired and really want to get some sleep. You rambling about your brother Daniel on to accept him or not is driving me crazy. If you want, go bug Mariel or Maze with this or wait until tomorrow, once I am rested. In the meantime, you can either go and talk in the living room or stay here and sleep. But you choose now." Chloe huffed.

Lucifer looked a bit ashamed. "Forgive me, love, I didn't mean to be or sound selfish. I would rather stay here and sleep with you." Pulling her down, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. "Forgive me." it didn't take long for him to get some good eye shut.

Next morning Lucifer woke up to an empty bed. Looking around he frowned, at not hearing her or seeing her. Jumping off the bed, he grabbed his pant and slipped them on. Walking down the steps, he was bombed by the smell of bacon. "Chloe?"

"Kitchen!"

Jogging into the kitchen, he spotted Beatrice at the table and Chloe making breakfast. Walking up behind her, he pulled her close. "Morning love."

"Lucifer! Careful you'll get burn!" Chloe squealed, as his hands got close to the stove.

Lucifer chuckled. "Stop and think about what you said."

Chloe frowned for a moment. "Alright, that was stupid."

"Where is Angelus?" He hadn't seen his son on his way down.

Chloe gestured towards the living room. "He's asleep in the playpen. Lucifer is watching over him."

"No, I am here." Lucifer frowned.

"The hound Lucifer, Lucifer." She stopped. "Monkey?"

"Yes, mommy?" The little girl looked up from her plate.

"I think it would be best if you change the dog's name." She said. "It is rather confusing."

"I'd say offensive, but confusing works." Lucifer grumbled.

Chloe smiled. She could never get enough of his remarks, no matter how annoying they were. "What are you doing today?"

Lucifer shrugged, stealing half of Trixie's bacon. "I have to attend lux and talk with Daniel."

"Are you going to accept?" Chloe asked.

"Like you said, it is best to have your enemies close. Besides, I'll have the others keep eyes on him, while I am not around. I don't want him near any of you at the moment. When I am not here, make sure the hound is in the house. Mariel would be checking on you ever so often." Lucifer answered. "And don't leave the ho-"

"I am not going to be a prisoner in my on house Lucifer." Chloe snapped. "I have to get out, Trixie has school and I have a job. At the moment I have a three-month leave, but after that, I am going back to work. And no, I am not spending my three months locked up in the house."

"Until Angelus can control himself, he can't be seen." Lucifer argued. "It will be chaos if they see him and his wings."

Chloe frowned. "You mean a baby with angel wings?"

"No, I am talking about his wings alone."

"What?"

"The wings it's self is a simple of the heavens. Purity and power, when humans set their eyes on them, they will never want to let them go. It is a wonder to see them and in their greed will do whatever they can to get their hands on them." He held a slight distaste in his mouth. "Just ask the bastard that stole my wings."

Chloe sighed. "I will not promise to not leave the house, but when I do, I'll leave Angelus with Maze or your sister."

"That should be fine." Glancing at his watch, he gestured to Trixie.

Chloe frowned, but catching the time, she freaked. "Oh god! Monkey grab your bag, the bus is going to here any moment."

Trixie stood by the door, playing with her tablet. "I've been ready mommy."

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed her jacket and rushed them out the door. Lucifer smirked at his rushing girlfriend. That still sounded weird in his head. Walking towards the playpen, he glanced in. His son laid asleep, wings wrapped around his body, only letting his head to be seen. He needed to speak with Chloe about Trixie. The little human had said nothing of her brother and his wings. Looking at his features, Lucifer grinned, he really was a handsome brat. Blond short hair and when awake his eyes, were bright if not brighter-like his mothers. He will have the woman falling to his feet. That was if he even made it.


	28. Twisted Events

Sorry for the late update, docs are driving me cray cray.   
Anyways here is the next chap.

 

Chloe settled on the couch, laying case files on the coffee table. The case of the young girl was still open, and although they knew who the killers were, they needed to close the file. Of course, for once she was going to have to lie to the family and tell them they caught the killer. Now it would be rather easy really, fill the paper work out and pass it as a shooting. They tracked him down, cornered him and he shot first ending with his life. She just hoped Lucifer and the others hurried their asses and catch the bastard. With a sighed she signed the paper and shut it closed, hopefully her supervisor wouldn’t ask too much questions. Leaning back on the couch, she turned to see her sleeping baby. Angelus was a rather lazy child, slept more than Trixie ever did and ate even more. She wasn’t sure if that had to do with his half devil side or he was just that hungry. Picking him up, she trailed up the stairs and laid him on the bed. For some odd reason, she has been feeling hot, her skin was hot to the touch and she had been sweating all morning. The odd reason being, was they were in the middle of winter. Making sure angelus was still asleep and the pillows around him were secure, she ran into the bathroom to shower. 

Lucifer walked through the tong of people in his club. Many danced and drank, a few made out where ever they could. He’d see a few popping pills and smoking, but he cared nothing of this tonight. No, his mind was on something much more important. Giving Maze the order to keep an eye out, he walked up the stairs and into his loft. The music was   
cut off, giving him peace and quiet for the moment. Of course, his peace was cut short at the intrusion of his newest allies. 

"Have you come to a decision?" Daniel spoke, appearing next to him. lucifer swirled around, tossing a knife into the fallen’s shoulder. "Damn it Lucifer it's me!"

"I know." lucifer smiled, taking a sip of his drink. "Don’t you know how to knock?"

"Like you would have opened the door." Daniel snapped, removing the knife with a grunt. "Have you thought about my offer?"

Lucifer took a seat on his couch, crossing one leg over the other, he spread his arms over the top of the couch. "Why are you even asking me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it seems you have already decided for me." Lucifer snapped. "Why else would you have brought your followers with you?"

Daniel shifted on his feet. "They wanted to come Lucifer." 

"Show yourself!" Lucifer's voice boomed over the entire loft. Five shadows appeared from within the walls. A blond, a brunet, a punked out girl, a dark-skinned boy with dread   
locks and his least favorite man. “Of course, it had to be you lot. I take it you have also made a decision?”

The blond nodded. “We are with Daniel all the way lucifer.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “Please Arriane you and I both know you are after his lovely bones. Nothing more.” The blond blushed. 

“Listen Lucy, are we going to be accepted or should we simply return to our lives?” The punk girl asked. 

“Watch yourself Molly. I am not someone you want to anger.” Walking towards her, he had her stuck against the wall. “I have showed you before.” The girl swallowed hard, giving him a nod. “Good.” Just as he was backing away the elevator door opened. 

“Lucifer?” Chole called. 

“Chloe?” Showing himself, he completely forgot about his visitors. “What are you doing here? And Angelus?”

“He is fine. Marie is looking after him, I had to go pick up Beatrice from school and wanted to give you a visit.” Chloe smiled. 

“Lucifer?” Daniel called, appearing behind him. 

Chloe glanced at the group. “Oh, sorry didn’t mean to interrupt you.” 

“No, no love. Your fine.” Lucifer wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. “Chloe these are Daniel, Cam, Gabbe, Arriane, Molly and Roland. The ones we call ‘the fallen’. This is Chloe.”

Chloe frowned at the way the blond boy named Daniel, eyed her. He eyes roamed over her in a weird kind of way. Something told her she knew him, but she wasn’t sure were and how. A case maybe? “Nice meeting you. Ahh, Lucifer I should head back.” 

“Alright, are you heading home?”

“No, I have to head to the station. I need to file somethings and I have a new case coming in.” Chloe replied. “I’ll see you later tonight?”

“Of course.” Giving her a quick kiss, he watched her leave. 

“Who was that human?” Molly slithered. 

Lucifer gave her a heated look. “Someone off limits. In fact, she is your new charge.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Well, since you now fall under my leadership, you do as I say and when I say.” Lucifer chuckled. Pouring himself a drink, he quickly sent Maze a text. “I need to know Chloe is safe for the time being and for that she will need someone watching over her. Now normally Maze would do that for me, but I have decided to give her a time off.”

“We didn’t join you to become babysitters to a mere human.” Molly snapped. 

“Oh! I’d watch how you speak of your future queen.” Maze said, as she walked in. “You texted?”

“Yes, I am giving you some free time.” Lucifer grinned. 

“Really? What’s the catch?” 

“No catch. Just teach Gabbe and Arriane here how to run the bar.” Lucifer replied. 

Maze snickered. “With pleasure.” 

“Excuse me! I’m still talking.” Molly growled. 

“And I still don’t care.” Lucifer groaned. “You still have a choice Molly. You can leave, no one is holding you back.” 

Daniel grabbed her arm. “Please Molly. I need all of you.” 

Molly sighed. “fine.” 

“Good for the moment you stay low and quiet. No wondering around. My brothers still know nothing of your choice.” Lucifer replied. “Behave yourself.”

Daniel took a seat on the couch, with a heavy sighed. He just hoped this plan would work. Father had agreed to allow them all back home, if he completed the task. It felt wrong, but it needed to be done. He just didn’t expect to find her here. Of all the places, she had to be here. Of all the humans and non-humans, she had to be with him. The curse will always follow him, but that was soon going to stop. Soon he will be with here and they will forever be together. 

“What is the deal with the human?” Ronald asked. 

Maze scoffed/laughed. “She is hell’s queen to say the least. She is lucifer’s wife in every way, but human ways. If you want to stay clear of his wrath, leave her be and make sure   
she is left alone.”

“Angelus?” Molly asked.

“Now that is a shocker.” Maze teased. “He is the heir to the throne. Angelus is of human and angel blood.” 

“Half-blood?” Cam questioned. 

“The father?” Daniel demanded. 

Maze frowned. “Who do you think genius.” 

“Lucifer? A father?” Arianne laughed. “Now that is one cruel joke.” 

“No joke angel.” Maze snacked her lips. “The human carried and bared his child. Angelus is alive and it is our job to keep it that way.” 

Daniel slammed his hand on the bar. “This cannot be true! There must be a mistake!”

“What the hell is your problem?” Maze yelled. 

“Ahh, shit! Here we go again.” Ronald groaned. 

“What?” Maze growled.

“It is her?” Gabbe asked. To which Daniel nodded. “Oh Daniel.” 

Maze whistled, causing everyone to wince. “You are going to tell me what the hell is going on or should I get Lucifer?” 

“Was Chloe a miracle child?” Arriane asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Is she of pure light?”

“Yes.” 

“Dose she affect Lucifer’s powers?” 

“Why?”

“Dose she?”

“Yes.” 

Sighing the blond ran a hand through her hair. “Chloe was never to alliance with Lucifer. She was never to fall in love with him, bare his child or even become his friend.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Maze was getting really annoyed with their cryptic crap. 

Daniel pulled out his wallet and handed it to Maze. “Every hundred years is the same. Same woman, same face, same back story. Miracle child, pure lighted and able to affect Lucifer’s powers.” 

Maze opened the wallet, pulling out the photos she was shocked to say the least. It was Chloe! Different versions of her, but it was her. In each picture, she was with Daniel. “You were with her?” 

“Together we would take Lucifer down. Bring peace between hell and heaven. But every time, Lucifer was a step forward. He killed her every time.” Daniel explained. 

“What exactly does all of this mean?” maze asked. 

“Chloe was born for me Maze. She was born to kill Lucifer.” Daniel said. 

“She is destine to destroy him.”


	29. Devil gets burn

Maze scoffed. "Even if that was written in stone tablets, it will never happen. That woman would rather spend eternity in hell, than hurt Lucifer. So forget it."

"She doesn't need to know what is happening around her."

Ronald sighed. "What I want to know is why Lucifer has not killed her yet? I mean he has killed all the others, why not her?"

"Because my dear brother, has fallen in love with the mortal. He will never and could never bring harm to her. He'd rather die-he has died for her before-plus the woman is the mother of his child." Amenadiel appeared into the room, with no warning.

"Amenadiel."

"Hello Daniel." Circling the very angels he hated, Amenadiel chuckled. "What did father say upon hearing of your decision?"

"I don't know, haven't spoken to him or the others." Daniel responded.

Amenadiel hummed. "Well that's strange. Father has been trying tired less to earn your loyalty and alliance, yet you haven't talked to him? Now I seriously doubt father is okay with all of this."

"What about you?" Arriane interrupted. "You of all were the one that wanted Lucifer dead the most. Well that's what he heard last time. Now you are suddenly best buds with him?"

"What I do and do not do is non of your concern. Lucifer and I have an understanding." Amenadiel grumbled. "If you want to continue with your miserable life, you do not tell this to anyone." The angels stepped back not wanting to mess with the man. Like Lucifer he was unpredictable. "Where is Lucifer?"

"With his muse." Maze mumbled.

Amenadiel chuckled. "With a half-breed, I seriously doubt she is simply a muse."

"He'd wish she was." Daniel mumbled.

"What was that?" Maze asked.

"I'd wish she was."

Maze smirked. They may act tough and brave, but when it came done to acting and taking anything by force, they were useless. She knew this could be fun and if she wanted she could have her way with all of them, but it simply didn't attract her as much. For the moment she will simply let them get comfortable and see what she can pull out of them.

Lucifer jumped out of his car, having arrived at the precinct. Just as he closed his car's door, his phone rang. "Devil speaking, what do you desire the most?"

"It's me." Chloe mumbled.

Lucifer hummed. "Yes you are."

Chloe was currently trying to fix what was once her neat desk. It was as if a tornado had swept across her desk, only instead it dump more mess than it took. So far she had at least twelve more files than she did last time she was here. And that was only two days ago. "Where are you?"

"On my way to you." Lucifer smirked at the young girl beside him. She was practically undressing him with the eyes. "Why?"

"Well I got a call from Trixie's school." Shooing some intern from her space and taking a seat. "She seemed to have gotten into some trouble and are asking for my precesns."

Lucifer frowned. "And you are calling me why?"

"I may need you to pick up Trixie for me please."

Lucifer paused mid step. "I'm sorry detective, but I think I might have heard wrong."

"Lucifer-"

"I believe I heard you say to pick up the little spawn."

Chloe smiled inwardly. "Please Lucifer, I cant get out of work right now."

Lucifer inhaled deeply. "Why don't you let me take over your work and you pick up the little human."

"Lucifer please." Dan walked in with some files, giving her a small smile. "Hang on Lucifer." Glancing up she cocked an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Your new case. Captain has allowed you back into the field."

"Thank you." Grabbing the file, she grabbed her phone. "Lucifer?"

"Still here love."

"If you do this for me I will make it up to you tonight."

A devilish smile appeared on his lips. "And how exactly?"

"It's a surprise." Chloe giggled.

"Very well, I will pick up the little devil and then my payment." He then paused for a moment. "Love, where is Angelous?"

"Thank you, and he is with Mariel." Chloe couldn't help, but smile at the mention of her baby.

"See you soon." Doing an about-face he jogged back to the car and drove off. It wasn't long before he arrived, to his luck there weren't any children around. As he approached the main office, Lucifer froze at the sight before him. A small boy sat in one of the chairs, his nose bleeding and shirt stained. "Ohh."

"May I help you sir?" A young girl asked.

Lucifer shook his head. "Yes, I am here in Chloe Deckers place. I believe her offspring is in trouble."

"Ahh yes, Miss. Decker called a few moments ago. One moment." The girl announced him in and allowed him into the office.

Lucifer took a seat beside Trixie, who at the moment wouldn't even look at him.

"Mister?"

"Morningstar. Lucifer Morningstar."

"Right, well I was expecting Chloe, but since you're here it will do." Lucifer nodded, ignoring the tone of her voice. "Earlier this morning Beatrice attacked and injured another student. The young boy has a broken nose."

Lucifer choked on his laughter. "My apologies."

"I'm sorry do you believe this is amusing?"

"In a way yes I do."

"Mister Morningstar!"

"Look I want to hear Beatrice's side."

"And I want to-"

"I heard your version, now let her speak." The principle leaned back, confused by what she saw in his eyes. "Beatrice?"

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

The little girl wiped her nose and glanced up at him. "He-he said my mom was a bitch."

"What?"

"The boy said his dad told him mommy was a bad cop and that she was a traitor to the police."

Lucifer clenched his fist. "Who is his father?"

"I don't know, I was eating lunch when he came up to me. I got mad and hit him."

Lucifer glanced at the principle. "Now I am not a teacher, but I do know right from wrong. My job is to punish the bad people. Beatrice was simply defending her mother and herself. You have no reason to punish her."

"She assaulted a student!"

"The boy started it. Beatrice simply defended herself." Raising a hand he stopped her from responding. "Do not try and take it out on Beatrice, not unless you want to lose your job. Lets go Beatrice." Taking her by the hand, he pulled her up and into his arms. Something felt changed, different. Being in there and seeing the way she was being accused, ignited something in him. Something fierce and aggressive. A similar feeling towards Chloe, only a little tamer. And now having her in his arms, as she laid her head on his shoulder, calmed him. That raging fire in him subdued into a mellow candle light. "Lets get you home."

"Am I going to be in trouble?"

Lucifer buckled her into the car. Cupping her cheek he smiled. "No, I will talk to your mother and sort this out." Trixie smiled. Lucifer cleared his throat as he pulled back. This was not normal, but he knew it right that moment. Beatrice had slithered her annoying self a spot next to Chloe in his non existing heart. Just like her mother and his son.

Chloe went over the file trying to come up with a small profile, when her phone went off. "Hello?"

"There is no excuse for this sort of behavior! At first I wondered where Beatrice was getting her new attitude from, but now I know. Mister Morningstar was rude and unprofessional!"

"Whoa okay. Hello to you too Miss. Lancer. What happened? Did Lucifer pick up Trixie?"

"Oh, he did yes, but instead of punishing the girl for her actions, he insulted, threaten me and prized your daughter for her behavior. I am sorry to intervene in what is none of my business, but he is not a good influence on your daughter. And next time I insist on you asking her father to pick her up, if you can not do so."

Chloe groaned. "I will and thank you for calling me. Have a nice day." Hanging up the phone she dropped her head on the table. "God! I am about to kill your son!"

Lucifer walked into the empty Lux with Beatrice asleep in his arms. Placing her on his bed he, removed her shoes and tucked her in.

"I thought you only had a son?" Daniel asked, having spotted Lucifer with the child.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, running his hand through her hair he turned and left. Pushing Daniel out of the room. "She is Chloe's daughter."

"Not yours?"

"No."

"Why do you have her then?" Roland asked.

Lucifer hated being interrogated. "Chloe asked that I pick her up."

Molly laughed. "I never thought I would see the day in which you held a child. You looked so domesticated."

"I am not domesticated, but they are under my care and yours as well."

"what's her name?" Gabbe asked.

Lucifer poured himself a drink, before responding. "Her name is Beatrice."

"Beatrice what?"

"De-"

"Morningstar." All eyes turned to the shadow in the corner. "She is named Beatrice Morningstar."

"Amenadiel." Lucifer growled.

"What brother? She is practically your child now."

Cam laughed. "So our free-some brother is now a loving devoted family man."

"I wouldn't go as far as that, but he is a family man." Amenadiel teased.

"Laugh it up, but am still me." Lucifer grumbled.

"You are whipped Lucifer." Ronald laughed.

"I am not whipped. I call the shots and I am the one that gives the orders!"

"Lucifer Morningstar!" Lucifer cringed at recognizing the angry and irritated voice of his detective. Chloe stormed off the elevator and into the open room. Ignoring the others in the room, she stormed up to her annoying and soon be dead boyfriend. "I asked for you to pick up Trixie, not to insult and threaten the principle! Because of your actions she is now expelled from school Lucifer!"

Lucifer smirked. "Good, that school has no idea on how to deal with some situations."

"And you do! Beatrice hit and broke a kids nose Lucifer! Now you may see that as a good thing, but I do not. She did wrong and must be punished for it. Not everything is okay Lucifer, you may see everything as a joke. But it isn't."

Chloe turned to leave, but was stopped by Lucifer. "I'm sorry." His voice was nothing, but a whisper. "I know what she did was wrong, but she had her reasons Chloe."

Chloe glanced up at him. "What reasons?"

"Leave us." Lucifer ordered. One by one they all walked out. All but Daniel. "Daniel." The angel didn't react to his voice. "Daniel!"

"What?"

"Leave."

"Right." Keeping his eyes on the woman, he left slowly.

"Come." Taking her hand, he took her to the couch and sat her on his lap.

"When I arrived I saw the little parasite with blood and let me tell you, he is at least a two years older than Beatrice. When I asked her what happened, she said the boy walked up to her and began insulting you. Things his father said to him about you. Beatrice was simply defending you love."

Chloe inhaled deeply. "Did you get the fathers name?"

"No, took Beatrice out of there once I knew they weren't going to help her. She was simply attacking Beatrice instead of hearing her out."

Chloe smiled at the certain distaste she heard in his voice. Grabbing his chin, she lifted his face towards her. "I love you." Leaning forward, she gently placed a kiss on his lips.

Lucifer gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The innocent kiss quickly turned into a passionate kiss. Chloe moved to straddle him, as his hands found their way under her shirt. Chloe had always loved the way her body heated up with the simplest touch he gave her. Lucifer slowly lifted her shirt while his hands trailed up her back. Chloe moved from his mouth to his neck, nibbling and sucking on his skin.

Lucifer bit his lip, stopping any noise from slipping out. As he lowered his hand, he frowned. "Ahh-Chloe?"

"Hmm?" Lucifer yelped at the burning sensation his hand felt. Pushing Chloe off him, he jumped to his feet and hissed. "Lucifer? What's wrong?"

"You burned me." He honestly couldn't believe he spoke those words. "Your skin burned me."

"What are you talking about?" Chloe huffed. "It should be the other way around. You are the devil not me."

"Chloe." Taking a seat beside her, he sighed. "Look." Holding his hand out, Chloe gasped at the blistering in his hands. "I don't know how, but you did."

Chloe reached for his hand. "It's not possible!" The moment her hands touched his, Lucifer growled at the fire created in both of their hands. "Lucifer!" Jumping away from her, he stood on the other side of the couch. "What is happening?"

"I don't know Chloe." Walking closer to her, he longed to hold her. "But I promise you, I will find out."


End file.
